Hidden in Plain Sight
by Ms.Nom de Plume
Summary: A story about old prejudices fading away into new desires how two opposites came together and managed to keep it quiet for almost 16 years. But what will everyone think when the beans are finally spilled?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It hadn't meant anything initially. They turned to each other out of mutual need, nothing more. But how had it turned into this? How had those past events gotten them to where they were now?

She was the intern. He worked with her supervisor. They hadn't even _liked _each other initially. Even like might have been a little too nice a term to describe their mutual feelings. She couldn't forget his prejudices and he couldn't forget them either.

He was however, impressed. Yes, that was the word – impressed. She had paved her way without finishing her education. She had helped saved the world – literally. She had above all, helped save his son. He couldn't openly forgive her, or even thank her, but he could peacefully be impressed.

She had hardly respected him. She despised him for being able to skirt full punishment once again. She was awed, yes – awed, by his ability to fleece everyone in his acquaintance. But not her – oh no! She knew exactly who he was and what he felt.

As they looked at each from across the station, they were both reminded of their original confrontations. Both marveled at how past events had changed things.

He watched her interact with her friends and family as the younger crowd prepared to leave for another year of school.

He watched as the group quieted slightly and looked across the platform; following their eyes he watched another familiar face. He noticed the cold interaction between the two groups and thought, with a pang, of the past.

He didn't take his eyes off the forlorn individual, but listened as she scolded one of the other men.

She too watched him as he took in her little group. She had noticed him in the shadows the moment she had entered the station. She couldn't help but feel a wrench for him when the other blonde man standing at the edge of the platform distracted him.

Her attention was reclaimed by an offhanded remark of the red-haired man beside her. She turned to scold him and couldn't help but grin at the memories the group induced. She watched the younger generation interacting, and couldn't help but remember her own times.

As the young crowd fled to the train, she turned her gaze back to the man in the shadows. She could feel his eyes on her. She nodded her head slightly at him. He returned the gesture and slipped through the shadows out of the station, just as the train chugged away.

She turned away with the group and said quietly, "Well I must get going, I've missed you all."

They turned to her in slight dismay, "You can't at least come to brunch?"

She shook her head softly and smiled lightly, "I'm so sorry, but I've got to get back and take care of a few things. Ron, don't forget the brake when you get back in the car, and if you have problems, you know who to call."

She hugged the two red-heads and kissed the black-haired man on the cheek. She waved to Lily and Hugo, saying cheerily, "Bye darlings, it was lovely seeing you again and don't forget to make your daddies go get you some ices." She giggled when she heard the two men groan and the children begin to berate them.

She walked off to a corner off the station and with a half-turn she had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

She apparated into a small garden and walked firmly over to a stone bench where a man sat with his head buried in his hands. She placed her hand on his head and felt his arms go around her waist. He buried his head in her stomach and felt him shaking with emotion. She ran her fingers through his hair, attempting only to bring him comfort.

As he quieted and loosed his firm grasp, she stepped back and said softly, "Would you like a moment?"

He nodded almost imperceptibly and said huskily, "I'll meet you in the study?"

She said brusquely, "Of course, I'll have your tea and biscuits ready."

As she walked away, she heard him taking deep breaths and the rustle of cloth as he readjusted his normally pristine attire.

She walked sedately to the study, glancing at the walls in the hallway. She paused a moment to examine one of the framed sheets of parchment that adorned the cold stone wall. She grinned to herself, remembering the day she had received the letter.

* * *

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to announce your acceptance as an intern in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Due to your academic status we are dismayed at the inability to offer you full employment yet, but due to your excellent NEWT scores we are happy to extend this opportunity instead._

_At your soonest convenience please reply with an acceptance or declination of our offer. Should you in fact accept, please present yourself at the Ministry of Magic on the first of August, the year of 1999 and be prepared to have your wand registered._

_A Ministry official will meet you at the security desk there and would be honored to lead you to your Department._

_Thank you and a marvelous day,_

_Percy Weasley_

_Undersecretary to the Minister_

_Level 1_

_Ministry of Magic_

_London, England_

Short, sweet and to the point. She had snorted at the Ministry's protocol at the time. Harry had been accorded Auror status with little fuss just after the battle, and Ron – well Ron had gone to help out George.

She had known that not completing her seventh year would hinder her prospects, but had thought her new Order of Merlin, First Class would aid things along; not to mention the perfect NEWT scores. Apparently, the Ministry was still a little behind the times - she couldn't forget the submissive witch that adorned the re-constructed fountain at the Ministry.

She had however, not let it daunt her and walked into the Ministry as if she owned it that morning. She had snorted at the diminutive man who was sent to lead her around, but acquiesced anyways. She had been led up to the department and shown her cubicle area.

After an almost thirty minute wait of her organizing her space, she was summoned to her supervisor's office. She had met the woman before at the Celebration Ball and was looking forward to arguing with her about some finer points of the new laws.

Madame Smattery was not old exactly, but she wasn't young either. Hermione guessed that she was going to be turning 40 soon. Hermione appreciated the woman's intelligence and knew that her internship would be extremely fruitful and educational. Especially since the woman had already intimated that it was really only an internship in name only, as she would be paid and expected to work full time.

"Really, dear, it's only a means to an end. You do the internship for three months and then we can officially offer you a position in the department." She had said. Business-like and up front, Hermione could tell that her time working for the woman would be fruitful.

However, one slight snag that she ran into was_who_ she would be working with. Madame Smattery had at the end of the interview led her back to her cubicle and rattled off some luncheons and dates that would need to be added to her calendar.

She went on to elaborate on the project that Hermione would be commencing with, which was the full registration of all werewolves – across the globe. Hence she would by default be working with a member of the Department of International Cooperation.

Hermione could understand that. She even welcomed the opportunity. She didn't welcome what came out of the woman's mouth next.

"I took the liberty of setting up a luncheon between us two and the three members of the DIC that we will be working with, for today. Lord Malfoy was especially anxious to get started, since I believe he has a few other projects to work on afterwards." The woman had gotten a little flutter in her voice at the mention of the older gentleman while Hermione had gone pale.

"Malfoy? _The_ Lucius Malfoy – as in the man who was a proven Death Eater?!" She was working herself up.

The older woman looked slightly shocked, "Well yes, however I would ask you to remember that he was cleared due to his lack of action in the last years of the war and stay in Azkaban. Also, he is a valued member of the DIC – known for his wonderful charm and powers of persuasion." The woman couldn't seem to gush enough.

Hermione snorted, "Obviously. Well this should be fun. I don't suppose I need to mention that I'm a mudblood?"

The other woman looked shocked at the vulgar term and Hermione wasn't really that fazed, she had gotten over the desire to make a decent impression once she figured out her boss was crushing on Lucius Malfoy. "I … goodness, what a thing to say. Really …." The woman huffed a little, "We need to get to lunch and I would ask you to be civil – or as civil as you can be, since we will be working with him and his team for the next few months."

Hermione had simply nodded and grinned a little – looking forward to one Lucius Malfoy's shock when she entered with her boss for lunch.

* * *

Hermione shook her head slightly and kept walking down the hall towards the study, perusing the documents hanging on the wall as she sauntered. She ran a finger across one or two, but didn't stop again.

She summoned a pot of tea from the sideboard and conjured up some biscuits on a small china plate that accompanied the pot. She poured two cups of Earl Gray and put a small dab of milk in her own.

She opened leather notebook that lay on the side of the desk and studied her notes, quietly waiting for the man to arrive.

He walked in to see her perusing some notes for the next day. He chuckled, not bothering to stifle the sound. "Already hard at work?"

She glanced up at him and gave him a small smile. "Just making sure that I'm ready for tomorrow's meeting with the Minister. But I can stop if you wish?" She raised an eyebrow to punctuate her question.

He shook his head, "Don't stop on my account; I was merely curious if you wanted to go over our mutual parts or if you wanted any pointers on your individual ones."

She sighed and placed the folder back on the desk, "No, I think we need to talk."

He sat behind the desk stiffly and looked her in the eye, "I would rather not discuss earlier. So unless this discussion is about something else, I believe you should go back to your work."

She glared at him, "You know you ought to tell him, especially before the appointments come next year."

He raised an eyebrow and said over his teacup, "Oh and you've told _your _friends."

She huffed, "I shouldn't have to. We've gone over this! I haven't deliberately hidden it from my family or my friends; unlike someone I know."

"I have hardly hidden it from them. I haven't even had contact with _him_ for eighteen years, as you very well know" he returned coolly.

She passed a hand over her face and massaged her temples, "Why do we do this? It's like we try to compensate for Teddy leaving."

He snorted, "I could think of far better ways of compensation."

She raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh and what might that be, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, I think it requires you nude and writhing beneath me." He took a bite of his biscuit as though their conversation was about the weather.

She grinned, "You're acting like a teenager Luc. That's Teddy's job. Which reminds me, he was apparently 'snogging' Victoire at the station."

Lucius chuckled, "Knew there was a reason he wanted to get there early. Can't fault his taste though." He glanced at her rather stormy face, "Not that I would … oh phuff." He glared at her and changed the subject, "And the driving test went well?"

"Well, I confunded the driver for the initial part of the test, but I think Ron did the same at the end; so the poor man was rather out of it."

The blonde man snorted, "So he passed?"

"Barely."

"Well, at least now he can drive that litter of his to the station." He sneered slightly, "And the reason you had to go instead of his wife?"

"Luc, you know Lavender was at St. Mungo's today. She had the facial operation to do on my old classmate Seamus Finnegan. He got attacked by a rather nasty Venemous Tentactula; was never the best at Herbology." She shook her head pityingly.

He sipped his tea once more and hid the smirk. She rolled her eyes and nibbled at a biscuit. She glanced out the window and looked out over the green hills that reached beyond the patio, embracing their peacefulness. She let her mind wander over memories. A slight cough brought her back to the study. "Where did you go my dear?"

"Just remembering," she said with a sigh. "Teddy has become such a man. It was hard to see him _not_ get on the train today." She wiped a stray tear away.

He nodded, "Indeed, it was. He seems to be doing well at the Ministry though. Takes after his mother."

"Thank Merlin he isn't as clumsy though," she giggled.

He laughed, "Speaking of clumsy, do you remember that first luncheon? Merlin, you almost cemented every idea I had about uncouth muggles right then and there."

"That wasn't my fault! That stupid witch of a boss tripped me!" she protested.

* * *

She and Madame Smattery had apparated to Diagon Alley and were walking up a side alley to a chic bistro for the lunch meeting. Hermione was ready to hex her new boss. The woman had been droning since they left the Ministry about Mr. Malfoy's successes in the Ministry and his attempts at redemption. Hermione no longer thought they would get along well. In fact, she down right knew that they would _not_ get along at all.

They entered the bistro and walked to a table where Hermione saw a sheen of long, blonde hair atop broad shoulders. Two other people were with the man, but straightened as she and her boss drew near. Lord Malfoy turned and stood in one smooth motion, his eyes narrowing when he identified the young woman with Madame Smattery.

Hermione suddenly felt a foot nudging her own underneath her robes and in combination with a chair being pushed out into her other hip, she felt the strange sensation of gravitational pull. She grimaced in horror as she realized she was going to fall smack into Lord Malfoy.

Two arms shot out and steadied her. She looked sideways into the beaming face of Ernie MacMillan and grinned. She straightened up and enveloped him in a large hug. Hearing a cough, the two broke away, Hermione glancing unabashedly at the sneering Lord Malfoy. "Miss Granger, it has been a while. I see your composition hasn't changed, however."

She narrowed her eyes and then gave him a matching smirk, "Nope. I'm still just as Muggleborn as I was when your family tortured me for it. But at least I have a First Class, instead of none at all."

She heard a slight gasp from behind her and knew that Madame Smattery was probably ready to kill her. Lord Malfoy merely raised his eyebrows at her and motioned for the group to sit down. She glanced across the table at the other, quiet member of the team and noticed Blaise Zabini winking at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to Ernie as her boss flirted with Lord Malfoy. "So Ernie, are you and Susan still together?"

He answered in a proud voice, "Indeed we are Hermione, dear. I've even asked Mother to take out the wedding jewels so I might peruse them."

"Oh, Ernie! That's wonderful!" She grinned and bit back the laugh at his pompous wording.

He nodded, "And you? How are you and Ronald faring?"

She felt her grin fade, but as Lord Malfoy's eyes lock on her face, she hitched it right back in place, "He's working so hard for George that we barely see each other anymore. Last year was nice for him because I stayed at home and studied for my NEWTs and everything, but I really needed to get out and work. But we shall see."

Blaise cut in, "He didn't put up a fuss about you working? I'm rather in shock."

She shot a glare at him, "He knows me better than to try. He respects my intelligence to know that I am more than capable of working."

Blaise snorted and Lucius sent a glare his way for the uncouth sound. He looked slightly abashed, but winked once more at Hermione. Madame Smattery cleared her throat, "Well now that the relationships are all covered, could we possibly get on topic?" She shot a glare at Hermione.

Lord Malfoy nodded his head, "Indeed I was wondering just that. Young people these days just don't understand the value of time."

Hermione grumbled under her breath, "Oh like you didn't waste twenty years of your life being a Death Eater." He shot her a knowing look and she had the uncomfortable feeling he had read her silent lips.

The group discussed different tactics they would take in the project and laid out the various aspects they needed to cover. It became apparent that Madame Smattery would have very little to do with project on the DRCMC side, while Lord Malfoy would be the main contributor on the DIC side. Hermione had grinned at her supervisor's frustration initially, but then realized that by default _she _would be the one dealing with him. And they had talked about business trips!

Lunch had gone by with minimal arguing and lots of planning. When the group stood, the two younger men waved quickly to Hermione and apparated away. Madame Smattery stood staring pointedly at Hermione, as though waiting for her to do the same. Hermione merely raised an eyebrow and turned to Malfoy, "Lord Malfoy it was intriguing to meet you in such an endeavor and I look forward to the educational challenge that this project will present."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Indeed Miss Granger. Might I have a word with you about our terms of the project, deadlines and such when we get back to the Ministry? I know you should like to have your calendar, and I would prefer to have mine as well."

She nodded, surprised at his organization. She glanced at Madame Smattery and realized the woman was _not_ going to leave before or even with her, so she merely tossed her hair slightly and apparated away once more.

Once back in her office on the fourth floor, she gathered up her calendar and marched to the Department of International Cooperation. On her way, she contemplated the changes she had sensed in Lucius Malfoy and wondered at how much the war had really affected him.

She had in fact testified at his trial about her torture at the mansion, and his lack of a wand or any real defense during her stay. She held no grudge towards his actions at the Battle of Hogwarts, because he focused on his family – the very same thing she had done. She couldn't forgive his prejudices and still thought him a stuck up bastard, but acknowledged at least from the luncheon that he was extremely intelligent. She had always had a slight weakness in her grudges for intelligence.

His ideas about relating to the foreign governments and approaching the foreign contingents of werewolves were very similar to her own, if a little more conservative than she would like. She knew she stood a great deal to learn from him and prepared herself to deal with whatever came her way.

She bumped into someone and stumbled backwards slightly, quickly being caught by a laughing young man. "Harry!"

"Hullo Hermione, I wondered when you'd notice me. Where were you?" He had a huge smile plastered on his face as he quirked his brow.

"Oh! I was just thinking is all. I've got to get up to Lucius Malfoy's office, though. I'll come visit you in the Auror office after though!" She hurried off.

Harry stared after her, "Lu … Oh Hermione. What the hell are you up to now?" He shook his head and sauntered back to his desk. He glanced at a note on his desk and recognized Ron's writing,

H- 

_Can't do lunch today. Seen Herm? Can't believe she's working, I'm going to try and persuade her to stay home at a special dinner Friday. Any advice? I hate cooking. _

_-R_

Harry cursed to himself, "Idiot. He'll get her all riled up and then they'll row just like they used to. I told him not to depend on that bloody book and then stop! Bloody hell." He scribbled out a note.

R- 

_Advice: Don't. Bloody hell mate, do you want to have your head blown off? Learn to cook and don't depend on Herm for everything – she's not your mum._

_-H_

He sent it off with his owl and shook his head slightly. He sat at his desk and pulled another file to him to begin working.

Meanwhile, Hermione was tapping her foot at a sneering Lucius Malfoy. "So how long has she been like that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Three months and ten days."

She smirked, "Must be hard having all those females falling over you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "It helps in some_situations_ to be adaptable."

She planted her hands on his desk and leaned towards him, eyes glowing as he settled in his chair, "I assure you, Lord Malfoy, I will not be one of those females."

He raised his eyes from her now revealed cleavage to her proud face, "I assure _you_ Miss Granger, you wouldn't get the chance. Plus your Mister Weasley wouldn't take too kindly to me I think."

She let out an unladylike snort and flounced into her chair, "Hardly. Not that he has any bearing on my work – at all." She narrowed her eyes, "But we are hardly here to discuss each others significant others, are we? Let's get down to dates." She brought out a pad of parchment and poised her quill to begin taking notes.

Lucius studied her for a moment, enjoying her business-like attitude and sedate air, "Of course." And so they worked out details and travel dates for the next hour or so. Their conversation was focused more so on intelligent banter than any real or veiled threats. Each was intrigued by the other and neither was willing to openly admit it.

Hermione snapped her notes closed after writing the last date and said with relish, "Well that's that. Now, one last question." He raised his eyebrow once again and she marveled quickly at how strong his forehead's muscles must be, "Will your wife be coming with us on these trips, or are they going to be purely business?"

He stiffened and his eyes pierced hers. She suddenly caught sight of the Death Eater the man had once been and put all her resolve into not being afraid. He searched her eyes for overt malice or curiosity, but could find nothing but business intent to the question. "Not that it will affect this at all, but my wife and I have recently separated – so the trips will be purely business, Miss Granger."

She nodded politely and turned to leave, but stopped at his growled, "You will tell no one."

She turned her head and mimicked his own brow lift, "Of course not, Lord Malfoy. You may call me many things, Mudblood most of all, but I am decidedly not a fool."

She had then sauntered out of his office, leaving him with a strong feeling of being … impressed? Surely not. He shook his head and decided that the salad he had eaten contained off cheese.

* * *

He placed his tea back on the desk and chuckled. "You stunned me with that last comment. Great Merlin, you were spunky!"

She walked over to his chair and sat on the arm as he had motioned. "Was, eh? What can you be saying, my master Malfoy?"

He smirked up at her and pulled her head down to his own, "Nothing at all my dear Mistress Malfoy, nothing at all." He claimed her lips in a deep kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_August 5, 1999_

Hermione had just come from her usual afternoon tea with Andromeda Tonks and her grandson Teddy Lupin, and was presently headed back to her flat in central London.

Her first week had been a long one and all she really wanted to do was curl up and watch a movie with Ron. Speaking of Ron, she hoped he had picked up dinner because she sure as hell wasn't in the mood to cook anything. She did acknowledge that it was an unfair feeling, but it was over powered by the feeling that her boyfriend should be there for her; especially since he was living in her flat that her parents had given her. _Not_ that she would ever hold that over him.

She arrived at the apartment, wearily opening the door and stumbling into the hallway. She tossed her things onto the couch and went to flick the lights on. She flicked the switch and blinked twice: once to clear her eyes of the sudden light; the second to get over the shock of seeing Ron in a suit at the breakfast table. "Ron?"

"Hi love. I thought we might do something special tonight?" He looked confidant in his wizarding dress robes and suit, but nervous at the same time.

She sighed inwardly and cringed at her damned pride, "Oh? What did you have in mind – you look quite handsome." She walked over and gave him a chaste kiss.

He grinned and pulled her into his lap, "I thought we might go out to a nice restaurant, get our minds off the insanity of the week. I know you've exhausted yourself working. So go put on one of your dress robes and we'll be off." He ran his hands up her arms and massaged the back of her neck for a moment, enjoying her little mews of pleasure, before setting her on the ground and pushing her towards their bedroom.

She stumbled off, practically falling asleep as she walked and picked out clothing. She did not want to go out to eat. She wanted to sleep. But her boyfriend wanted to go out to eat. And Hermione wanted to keep her boyfriend happy, so she would go out to eat with him. She knew that letting her go work was a hard compromise for him and she wanted to thank him for it. They had been together since the Last Battle in '98 and had moved in together about four months ago.

She loved that he had finally matured and wasn't so boyish around her anymore. She wished he could converse on things other than Aurors and WWW, but knew that in time more topics would come. Throwing on her dress robes haphazardly, she hoped she had gotten the color co-ordination correct. She strode out the door and ran smack into Ron, who had apparently been watching her dress.

He caught her before she fell and pulled her close, capturing her lips in a rather passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck for leverage and felt his arms enclose her waist. He mumbled against her lips, "See how amazing we are together." She let the oddity of the statement slip through her filters, filing it away to analyze the next day.

He apparated them both to just outside the trendy restaurant 'The Cauldron's Ladle' and pulled her inside behind him. She yawned and worked incredibly hard to wake herself up. She pinched her arm within her robes and felt a jolt of awareness.

As they stood waiting for a table to be readied, she glanced around the restaurant and espied the one and only Lucius Malfoy sitting with what looked to be his son and the Parkinsons. She marveled at his apparent nonchalance at not having Narcissa there and wondered how difficult it had been to appear so blasé about the whole ordeal. Then she marveled at herself for even thinking about Lucius Malfoy and turned back to Ron in disgust with herself.

The maitre'd led them to a table in a darkened corner and Hermione wondered if it was for their privacy or the other customers'. She didn't really care. She knew it took a lot for Ron to hold his head high and take her out to nice dinners – even if he could easily afford them with the wages he made at WWW.

She begged the waiter for a cup of coffee, while Ron ordered a bottle of Pinot Grigio. She glanced at him in surprise, "Are you going to drink that by yourself?"

He grinned, "Of course not Herms, you'll be helping me!" She mock-scowled at the nickname he wouldn't give up. He sobered a little and asked about how her day had been.

She went on to tell him about what projects she was working on and how outdated the laws were that she was working with. She rambled on as the salad course was served, but slowed a little after the entrées were set down and she noticed his eyes had somewhat glazed over. She narrowed her own a little and said nonchalantly, "And I'll be traveling to Paris with Lucius next week – I hope you don't mind dear?"

He merely nodded his head a little and said dreamily, "Whatever you say, love." She smirked and kicked the table slightly, resulting in his elbow sliding off the table and him jerking to attention. "Hmm … oh, sorry, it's just working at the shop with George has put me on this whole new planning level."

Hermione nodded, "Like how?"

His face lit up slightly, "Well I've really gotten into planning out expansion and other special lines for us to have. It's been great being able to organize everything and figure out what will appeal to people most. It's just basic strategy." He shrugged modestly and she grinned at him. "But it's also got me thinking, you know? Like why couldn't we change some of the Ministry around too? Especially the Aurors. We've seen first hand how complicated all the departments are and how they need to be improved. All they really need to do is have someone to implement them."

She beamed at him, "Ron that's fabulous! I'm so glad that you're enjoying everything and that it's got you thinking about all of this. I think you're absolutely correct – the Ministry really does need someone excellent with strategy to come in and help plan it all out. I think you would do a wonderful job." She entwined their fingers together on top of the table and leant over to give him a small kiss. A small kiss that he deepened and she pulled back from blushing.

"I'm glad you think so Herm; because I was thinking too that if we wanted to really move into this next phase. I would really need your support behind me." He looked at her seriously.

She said quietly, "I'll always support you Ron, you know that."

He nodded and took both of her hands into his, "I know you will, but I meant even more so – like from home." He watched her face closely and saw her eyes contract a little; he hurried on, "I know you can do anything you want – you know it too! You don't need to prove yourself. But I can't do this on my own! I would need you to back me up."

She said tightly, "So, you mean like be home for you with your dinner ready every night and a cool cloth for your headaches?"

He nodded happily, "Exactly! See you understand." He leaned in to catch her lips in a kiss once more, happy that she had taken it all so well. He knew he could do without the book.

However, his lips met nothing but a hissing of air as she said in a whisper, "I will not discuss this further in here. I think we need to go outside for a moment and finish _talking_."

He glanced at her warily and summoned the check quickly. "Just owl me the receipt if you please. The lady and I need to get home quickly," he winked to save face and hurriedly followed his huffing girlfriend out the door. Both missed the ice grey eyes that followed their movements outside.

Ron rushed out the door and side-stepped quickly to avoid running straight into Hermione. "Herm …"

She growled, "Don't you dare Ronald. I can't believe you! I thought you were ok with me working. I thought you understood that I _do_ need to prove myself – to myself and every other person in our world! I want to make a _difference_ other than just helping with Voldemort. I thought you understood that! Where is the guy that wanted me to work and wasn't going to pressure me to start a family?! For fuck's sake Ron, I turn twenty in a month and you want me to stop before I've begun?!" Her chest was heaving and she had tears in her eyes.

He gaped at her, "I _was_ okay with you working – I just figured you'd get over it! Don't you love me? Aren't you_supposed_ to want to take care of me? What if I want to start a family?! It isn't all about you Hermione, my feelings should come into this too. We fought the war so we could start new lives – well I want to start now! With you!" He was fuming and his ears had turned a bright red.

She gaped at him, "Don't I _love you_?! Love doesn't equate slavery, Ron. And I'm trying to take your feelings in, I am! But I'm just not ready to do all of that yet! We have years Ron, _years_! Why can't we be together and enjoy what we've got now?! Why rush things? Why don't you understand that?" She had tears running down her cheeks as she looked at him pleadingly.

He looked down at her and shook his head, "I can't talk to you when you're like this." He stepped back shaking his head, "Talk to me when you've calmed down and look at it objectively; you'll see I'm right. But right now, I can't deal with you." He turned and apparated away.

She stared at the space where he had apparated away, the tears chasing each other down her cheeks. Her stomach felt like it was caving in and her knees buckled. She collapsed to the curb and tried to even out her breath, heading off the hyperventilation.

She groaned and stood, realizing how visible she was to the patrons exiting the restaurant. Indeed, just as she had stood up once more, the bell dinged and she saw Lucius holding the door for those behind him. She glanced at his face in shock and turned quickly, hoping to shield her own wretched visage.

She apparated away, praying he hadn't seen anything. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stand him seeing her at her weakest. She had always been brave and proud, even when being tortured during the war. She would not give him the pleasure of seeing her broken.

She missed his look of shock as he watched her disappear.

* * *

She arrived outside an odd looking home and hurried to the door. The home was a near replica of Mr. Lovegood's former home, but Hermione noticed that a few things had been heavily feminized. She grinned through her tears at the irony of Luna Lovegood being the one she would run to, but she really had no one else she trusted as much. Luna had been there for her during the war and now with Ginny and Harry so wrapped up in each other, she couldn't hurt them both by crying to them. And she didn't want to go back to the flat because she didn't want to run into Ron.

She rapped on the door four times and prayed Luna was home. Luna opened it quickly, her dreamy eyes roving over Hermione's face. "Hermione, come in. Have you run into a nargle, dear? You are ever so weepy."

Hermione let out a strangled laugh and managed, "Oh it's just me being silly. Ron and I had a fight."

Luna nodded sagely, "Well then you'll just have to stay for the night and have a good talk over my pumpkin tea." She added dreamily, "No one ever really comes and talks to me up here on the hill, especially now that school is finished. Not that I mind. It doesn't scare the Shrivelsnarcks as much."

Hermione shook her head slightly and headed into the worn kitchen, knowing that she had come to the right person to help her look objectively – if oddly- at the problem.

She awoke the next morning with her head pounding, still seated at the table in Luna's kitchen. She groaned slightly. Apparently there had been a bit more to Luna's pumpkin tea then she had let on. Hermione looked at her watch and snarled slightly. She needed to get home.

Luna was still snoring on the table, so Hermione scratched off a quick note to her and hurried away. She didn't pause to check her appearance, so she didn't notice her rumpled clothing, messy hair or smudged make-up. She apparated quickly to her flat and unlocked the door quietly. She stepped into the entrance hall and practically ran into a rather mussed up Lavender Brown.

She raised her eyebrows at the other girl who merely looked at her with sympathetic eyes. They didn't say a word to each other and Hermione merely nodded and stepped aside to let Lavender leave.

She took a deep breath to contain the feelings that threatened to overcome her and slowly stepped into the flat's main area. She walked towards the bedroom where she could hear Ron's snoring. Leaning on the doorway, watching his chest rise and fall under the tangled sheets, she wondered how the two of them had ever gotten to where they were. She coughed loudly to wake him up.

He gave a start and looked blearily up at her. "Hermione?" He glanced around quickly and then gazed back at her.

She sighed wearily, "Yes, Ron. I just got back. I think we need to talk?" He nodded and eyed her clothes with a frown.

"Where were you?"

She turned away, "I think you need to get dressed and we'll talk on the couch."

She settled into the couch, holding a pillow to her chest for comfort. He padded in a moment later and sat on the far end. "Sooo …"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Lavender? Don't you owe her more than that?"

He sat up straighter, "Oh and like you didn't go to some guy – you're all mussed up Hermione, I would recognize it as well as anyone."

She nodded, "Perhaps. But I think that last night needs to be placed behind both of us. Do you or do you not want to make this work?" She looked at him straight in the eye. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing she had sobbed her heart out at Luna's.

He gaped at her, surprised at her lack of reaction, "Of course I do! I swear this was a one time thing. I want to make this work Herm."

She rolled her eyes, "Then for one month I want us to try living together with me working and you working." She held up a hand at his opening mouth, "Hup, I know that's not what you want, but you're going to deal with it. I need to know what working feels like, let me do this – for us. At the end of the month, I'll reconsider. That's all I can give you Ron."

He nodded, slightly abashed, "Alright. Look, I'm sorry … I just was so angry at you."

She nodded and shrugged, "It happened and I can't do anything about it; but if you're serious about us, then it won't happen again. And I'm not going to give you much incentive; I'm not going to sleep with you Ron for the month. I want us to reconnect and not let the physical distract us."

He looked at her agape, "But Hermione … we'll be in the same flat!"

She ducked her head, "Yes and we'll make do. We both need this Ron."

He nodded defeatedly. He knew she would understand. He only had to wait a month. Surely it couldn't be _that_ hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_August 7, 1999_

"Oi, Ron! Over here mate!" A hand stuck out of a far cubicle and waved at the red head in the entryway of the Auror Department. He maneuvered his way over to the dark haired man and sat in a spare chair at his desk.

"Hey mate." He grinned at the bespectacled man in front of him. "How's your Monday?"

The darker man rolled his eyes, "It's Monday Ron … that's practically a definition of horrible. Bloody stupid is what the world is." He waved his hand at the stacks of paper teetering on his desk, "All this from people who can't quite grasp simple laws."

Ron snorted, "The great Harry Potter, slain by paperwork – who'd of thought it?"

Harry mock-glared at him, "Oi, I'd like to see you try and deal with all this."

Ron's smile faltered and he said softly, "I'd love to mate … but you know the thing with George. He, well he needs my help right now."

Harry ran his hand through his already mussed hair, "Ah, that was low of me, mate. Sorry."

"Nah don't worry about it. Someday it'll all work out. Hermione and I were talking about it on Friday actually." His eyes shifted around the room slightly.

Harry felt his eyebrows raise a bit, "Really? So she took it well then?"

Ron snorted, "I wouldn't say well, but she did seem to like my ideas and the goal of me working at the Ministry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course she did, you dolt. She loves you! She's going to be happy for you no matter what. What were you expecting?"

Ron shrugged and looked a little sheepish.

Harry gaped at him, "Mate … you didn't." He stared at his red-headed friend hard, "You did! You idiot! _Ron what were you thinking?!_" He said exasperatedly.

Ron whined a little, "Harry, come on! She doesn't need to work – she's bloody smart as it is. Everyone knows that! _I_ still have to prove myself. She didn't desert you … I .. well I did. I still feel like that side of me is going to come back – I need to fight that Harry."

Harry clapped his hand on the other man's shoulder, "Ron, mate, you came back when I needed you most. No one, least of all me, blames you for thinking about going towards death before you charged ahead. But, you can still work while Hermione does, can't you? I don't really see the problem."

Ron sighed exasperatedly, "Of course we can't _both_ work. Who'd look after the kids or the house? Or cook? Or clean? I mean _come on_ Harry. It's just how it is. Plus I'd be miserable as a stay-at-home Dad. Merlin Harry, I'd probably lose one!"

"Ron … if you think you're going to be a bad father … shouldn't you hold off?" Harry tried to ignore the rest of the earlier statement, giving Ron up as a lost cause.

"Well, yeah. I'm just saying even after a few years, I'm not sure how handy I'll be. I mean, you _know_ me Harry, I love to eat and I love Hermione; I'm just not all that good at houseworky spells. Hell, I'm not good at a lot of spells. But at any rate Hermione and me have come to an agreement."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"She is going to work the next month, while I do, and we'll see where we are at the end." He nodded confidently.

Harry looked at him, "and you agreed to that? What did you do?"

With an askance look at him, Ron replied, "What d'you mean? Why would I need to have done something?!"

Harry sighed, "because you would never agree to that unless you were trying to apologize for something. What did you do Ron?"

Ron seemed to curl a little bit more into himself, "Well I might have gotten angry at Hermione and left her at the restaurant." He straightened a little, "but it's not like she didn't deserve it! Gods, she was so stubborn; so I went to the pub and had a drink … or five. And well Lavender Brown was there and we started talking about everything after the war. You know she's studying to be a Healer? Well next thing I know we're in my bed and going at it like rabbits."

He shook his head and murmured, "so damn complicated," glanced at Harry and rushed on trying to stave off the explosion. "It's not like she didn't go out either! She walked in the next morning completely rumpled and that's just not Hermione. I could tell, Harry. I wasn't the only one." His voice was almost pleading in an attempt to make Harry understand.

Harry merely crossed his arms.

"Well, Hermione came in and said we needed to chat – which I agreed with. So we talked and came up with that plan."

"And?" questioned Harry.

"And we aren't going to sleep together the whole month," said Ron rather grumpily.

Harry snorted, "I'm surprised you got off that well; especially considering that when you were going out with Lavender in 6th year, you got attacked by a flock of birds – and you two weren't even dating then."

"Yeah, well she's grown up like the rest of us, thank Merlin." Harry felt his head reel slightly at Ron's statement – out of anyone in their year, Hermione had always been the most mature. Ron kept going though, "And she wants me to talk to Lavender – which is a punishment on its own."

"Why would you sleep with her, if you don't even want to talk to her?"

"Oh! It's not that, I just don't want to have to explain why … well why everything is the way it is."

Harry glared at him slightly, "You owe her at least that much Ron, hell you're getting off easily. If I'd done half of that to Ginny, I'd have my balls hexed off by her and I'd be out on the seat of my pants in a heartbeat."

Ron growled, "You better not do anything to hurt my sister."

Harry merely looked at him for a minute. He shook his head, "Look Ron, all I'm saying is you need to treat Hermione better, hell she was our best friend for seven years and your girlfriend for one – you should at least respect her by now. But I need to get back to work. I'll talk to you later." He stood up with Ron and shook his hand firmly.

"Later mate." Ron nodded and walked briskly out of the department.

Harry only hoped that he had knocked some sense into the stubborn red head.

* * *

At about the same time, Hermione was preparing herself to enter Lucius Malfoy's office for their first of many meetings on ideation for the new laws. She didn't like to think that he had seen her in such an emotional state, when even being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange she hadn't cracked.

She steeled herself to be cool and aloof, knowing that he would probably taunt her and attempt to use her emotions against her. After all those years of fighting, she was wary if nothing else.

She threw her shoulders back and knocked on his closed door. She heard a muffled "Enter" and turned the knob lightly. She strode in confidently and shut the door behind her.

Lucius was leaning back in his chair, legs crossed and hands on the upper thigh. He looked as though he had nothing better to do than wait for her. She nodded at him and sat across from him in the seat he indicated with a swipe of his hand.

"So," he drawled, "what are we to talk about today? Perhaps how we might go about maintaining a _relationship_ with the werewolves we are trying to document. Or perhaps we might discuss methods of containing the _fights_that are sure to break out against our new laws."

Hermione groaned inwardly at his intonations and knew that he was subtly taking digs at her. She decided to ignore them for the moment and go after another tactic. "I thought we might discuss the actual goal of the law and procedures, so that we can, hopefully, avoid any conflict. I think that the laws are dreadfully outdated concerning werewolves, so those are certainly the first things that need to be adjusted, but that is decidedly on my end of things. I think perhaps we need to look into how other societies view the werewolves and their laws concerning them."

"Dreadfully outdated, you say," he commented drily. "Those laws were made merely twenty years ago … would you say _you_ are outdated Ms. Granger?"

She rolled her eyes, "Merlin, no. I merely mean that they fail to take into consideration the new Wolfsbane potion or many other revelations that have occurred in the recent years. And," she added slightly sneeringly, "might I add, that those laws were passed targeting_specific_ werewolves – they hardly cover the entire disease."

He raised an eyebrow, "Prove it."

She grinned, "Oh I certainly can't, but it's easy enough to see how prejudiced everyone has been against them. Especially those with certain allegiances who held sway over the laws back then."

"Strange, how you talk about prejudice Miss Granger, yet you refer to the afflicted souls as either "them" or "werewolves." Does that denote a difference?"

She nodded, "You have a point, _Lucius_. However, I am a Muggleborn, or Mudblood, whichever you prefer – it is merely a description of one part of me. Those people are werewolves – merely another description. Remus Lupin was a kind and gentle man; however, he was a werewolf. It makes no difference what adjective we use, there will always be some that describe us."

He smirked slightly, "Well said. You do not flinch at such a vulgar term as you used earlier … it leads one to question …"

She drew herself up haughtily, "Your son endeared me to that term. I learned to ignore it and accept it – he was hardly creative in his insults."

He flinched, almost imperceptibly, at her mention of his son. "I see."

She raised an eyebrow, mimicking his earlier expression, "Trouble in paradise?"

He grew visibly stiffer, "I advise you to keep to your own affairs Miss Granger, and perhaps they wouldn't be so askew if you did."

She growled slightly, "I believe, _sir,_ that we should adjourn to another day – when we are not perhaps so bloodthirsty."

He nodded, his face impassive and she envied him the control, "Of course, Miss Granger – I would hate to rouse your temper."

She flounced out, shutting the door rather loudly behind her.

* * *

"Andy, I just don't know how anyone could ever deal with him! Gods … he's just, just … well I haven't any idea of how I'm going to ever get through this."

"Hermione dear, you'll get through it and you'll do wonderfully. Just ignore the barbs as if they aren't there. The purebloods are raised on the belief that a good offense is the best defense. I would know dear." The older woman winked at the brown haired witch seated across the table.

Hermione bowed her head slightly and set her tea down with a sigh, "I know you're right Andy, but I'm just so frustrated in general. I simply can't figure out how to handle everything. I'm sorry for being such a baby, it's just with Ron and everything – it all seems to be coming down at once."

Andromeda nodded her head in acceptance, "It's alright dear, and you're embarking on a whole new path. It's not unusual to experience some stress, especially if other factors are unsettled."

Hermione took another slow drink of her tea, "And I wish I could talk to Ron about all this, but I know he would either blow his top at Lucius threatening me or he would simply say I told you so. You don't think I'm being selfish, do you?" She looked at Andromeda with pleading eyes.

Andromeda sat back in her chair and looked into the young hazel eyes so beseeching in their stare. She saw the early maturity that the young woman had been forced into and the almost haunted shadow, a result from months on the run and days in capture during the war. She mused in her own mind on those facts, even as she replied, "I think that everything will work out in its own time."

She pulled a hand up to stop Hermione's retort, "tut, tut. I know that doesn't help you now, but I think that you need to do what is best for you, and if Ron is that, then that is what you will work for. You're a smart woman Hermione, you know what you want – don't let others dictate that for you. You'll find your priorities, don't let your pride get in the way and you'll do fine. Ron will either step up or step aside." She set her tea down to punctuate her comment. "Now, would you like to go play some with Teddy? He's been going on about 'Niney' coming."

Hermione grinned; she loved playing with the young Lupin. She attempted to see him at least three times a week, also enjoying the talks with the elder Andromeda. It helped the young Muggleborn to have the wiser witch to go and talk to, someone who wasn't in her direct sphere of friends.

As they walked through Andromeda's cottage, Hermione glanced at all of the beloved photos and memoirs that lined the tables and walls of each room. A sad smile on her face, she glanced at a picture of a beaming Tonks and Remus just after their wedding and another, older, next to it featuring a similarly happy couple, who Hermione assumed, were Ted and Andromeda after their elopement. She sighed softly for the lovely witch who had lost almost everything in the war.

As they entered the nursery, Hermione rushed over to the pen containing the trouble-making Teddy and grabbed him up in a huge bear hug. She swung him around, making them both giggle through their dizziness.

Andromeda smiled from the doorway and backed away from the room quietly, letting the brunette play with the little boy for a while. She knew Hermione never understood all that she did for them, but both Andromeda and Teddy owed her quite a lot. After the war, Andromeda had taken over Teddy, citing that he was the last of her family and her responsibility.

Hermione had then shown up with Harry and Ron one day, saying that they were there to baby-sit so that 'Mrs. Tonks' could go have some alone time. Andy had loved her from that moment on. Harry and Ron had stopped coming after a few visits, and Andy understood, but Hermione just kept coming and Andy slowly began to rely on her.

She loved that the younger witch came to her for advice and she relied on the recent news that Hermione was always sure to bring. Andy tried hard not to think of Ted and Dora during the days, but it was hard, especially with Teddy being the troublemaker he was. Hermione brought some relief with her, allowing Andromeda to take a break from being brave for everyone and herself. Sometimes she would go and have a good cry, and sometimes she would simply go for a walk.

Today she went to spy. She wandered down Diagon Alley towards WWW, with of course no _real_ objective. She knew that Hermione had left some parts out of her story and she was determined to discover why the poor witch was so down on herself after the row. Surely Ron just getting angry wouldn't have hurt her so much?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_September 14h, 2017_

"Honestly my dear, is it really necessary to make the poor elves quiver like that?"

A derisive snort was all the remark received in reply. "They need to learn not to quiver! I'm not going to _hurt_ them, I'm helping! Really, it's absurd."

The figure in the doorway shook his head, smirking. His wife never did really understand the elves. He always had to make sure to have extra cleaning for them to do on their "nights off" to keep them from angering their well-meaning mistress. "Why don't we sit down to eat? The dinner you've prepared looks scrumptious." He took the salad bowl from her hands and marched his way to the supper room.

She huffed and walked after him with the other trays floating behind her. Setting them down on the small 6-person table, she took off the lids and poured the wine. She brushed a kiss over her husband's brow as she walked past and then took her seat across from him.

"So, how was today in the department? You never did finish telling me that story about Mr. Callomy and the poor vampire." She glanced over at him in time to see his eyes flash with a bit of mirth before settling back to their normal bright hue.

"Well," he drawled, "as you recall, Callomy doesn't have the best hearing anymore. So when poor Arianna comes in to discuss some of the vampire business with him, she was in for a bit of a hard time." He took a bite of his steak and chewed appreciatively, "My dear, I never get tired of your filet – simply superb as usual."

Hermione grinned slightly and nodded her thanks, "So Arianna was talking with Callomy about the recent upsets in Bulgaria? Did she mention that freak priest?"

Lucuis nodded with a smirk, "Indeed, she was attempting to tell him that their leader was struck with a stake and so the negotiations would have to be put on hold, but all poor Callomy could get out of it was "steak." So finally after much yelling at each other, Callomy summons one of the ministry elves and orders a rare steak for the woman. She's so flustered you can see the fangs peaking out, but of course once the steak gets there, she had to debate between Callomy and the steak."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "And what on earth were you doing during all this Mr. Head of Department?"

He chuckled, "I was merely examining the premises for all possible exits. I did, however, step over to the cubicle to offer Arianna some sound advice. I told her that Callomy was rather lean in all the good parts, so she might want to go for the steak. And of course she merely smiled at me and dug in."

Hermione grinned and let out a small laugh. "Well all's well that ends well I suppose. Did I tell you I ate with Teddy today at lunch? I took him out from his training – I figured he could use a break from all that heavy Auror stuff. Harry has just driven them over the edge." She shook her head and took a sip of wine.

"How was Teddy doing? Still missing that Victoire of his?" Lucius asked with seeming concern.

"Of course. He's a lucky boy. I just hope Bill doesn't render him in two one of these days. Those two are just …" she broke off laughing, "Did I tell you about the scene when Teddy was talking to some of his friends about Victoire and Bill overheard. Good Merlin, I thought Teddy was a goner. He kept morphing into different people whenever he had to walk by Bill's office." They both smirked at the probably fear on the younger man's face. Everyone knew about the ferocity of Bill Weasley concerning his daughter. The Weasley girls were few and far between, and as Ginny Weasley could attest to, very well warded.

As though reading her thoughts, Lucius asked quietly, "How is Ginny these days? Have you seen her much?"

Hermione sighed softly, "Luc, I don't know what to do. They're being so difficult. I try to go to lunch or offer them dinner, but they never seem to have time. The only time I ever really see them is when we work together on projects. I had hoped … but well I don't know what to do anymore." She ran her hand through her still wavy chestnut hair.

He shook his head, "And of course, you still haven't told them a thing."

She shot him a glare, "Have you told your son?" His sneer was all she needed, "Of course not. When you make the move, I'll match it. However, Luna is coming back with her new fiancée or lover or husband – I'm not sure which it is anymore." She rolled her eyes at Luna's obscurity. "But she always had that unwavering sense of picking things up that wouldn't normally be spotted."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying the cat will be out of the bag soon anyways. Have you just been waiting for this out, Mrs. Malfoy? Quite the Gryf you are."

She growled at him, "Don't challenge my lion qualities my dear, Mr. Malfoy – I highly doubt you're any match for them."

He stood from his chair with a predatory look, "I think a challenge has been issued. Perhaps the Madame Malfoy wishes me to reiterate my possession of her?"

She grinned up at him, standing to gain a bit more leverage, "Oh ho, your possession? I am not possessed easily my good sir." She turned and gave him a smoldering look over her shoulder, "You'll find you have to catch me first." She then ran giggling out of the supper room, their dinner half-eaten as usual, bee-lining for the master suit two floors up as he chased after her, laughing like the young man he never got to be.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not looking forward to returning to England. He had spent a very pleasant 18 years in Greece and wasn't really all that fussed about his homeland. His wife, however, did not like the intercontinental travel that was required since their son, Scorpius, had begun to go to Hogwarts. Draco sneered at the memory of the platform, seeing the Weasleys and Potters for the first time since he had left the war-torn society.

His wife Athena and his son Scorpius were the shining lights in his formerly broken life. After the war ended, he had hoped that things would turn up. Honestly, a boy can only take so much – having his life threatened for years combined with the threat of losing the rest of his family was quite a load. His family had been put on trial and after a long proceeding and a monetary penalty, he and his parents had been allowed back to their almost ruined Manor.

Within days his parents had been reduced to fighting and constant tension ruled the air. Draco could only assume that without the threat of looming death, the two couldn't ignore their unhappiness any longer. He had hoped that they would settle down, but ultimately his mum had left. She couldn't abide the idea of going out in society, but neither did she like the idea of hiding in her manor-cum-prison.

His father had been cold and aloof as always, the shadows haunting his eyes as they had ever since he'd escaped Azkaban. Draco wasn't all that sure what to do with his two parents. One was emotionally unstable, switching from tears to anger in seconds; the other sat stoically staring at the wall, occasionally rubbing his forehead.

Draco avoided them for the most part. He stayed in his wing of the manor, studying for his NEWTS. He hoped to be able to do _something_ once he got his scores back, but he rather agreed with his mother that they would never be trusted again in British society.

A year later, things were still the same in the old Manor. But the difference was that Draco and his mother had had enough. Lucius had somehow found work at the Ministry, after shaking important hands and rubbing the appropriate backs for over six months. The other two Malfoys couldn't understand his ambivalence towards the opinions of other. _Too bad it kicked in 20 years too late_, thought Draco darkly. Now 17 years older and wiser, Draco felt he understood a little better though.

However, his mother had left. Gone to Italy and never looked back, Narcissa made a new life for herself. Draco, too, had left within a month of his mother – simply packing his things after another cold dinner out with his father and society. He had gone to his mother, who too his ultimate shame, wanted nothing to do with him. She well and truly wanted to restart her life, he had thought bitterly.

So, he had moved on, finding another city, another country, another society where he could lose himself in the anonymity, for once. But Greece was nothing like he'd expected. From the old buildings to the society, he had fallen in love. He opened up a small apothecary, in honor of his old mentor, Severus Snape.

He slowly began to open himself up a bit and sure enough, five months after he had finally settled down, a black haired, fresh-faced beauty had breezed into his apothecary and his life. She had never left. Athena had broken down his walls as surely as she was the warrior goddess herself. They had dated for 3 or 4 years before he had finally convinced her to marry his sorry arse. Then had come Scorpius and slowly his life had taken its own track.

Now as he stood packing the last of his furniture for the move, he looked back on the 17 years of silence from his family as a wall needing to be climbed. He knew his mother didn't want to talk to him – she had made that abundantly clear when he tried to tell her about Scorpius. His father … well Draco didn't know. He had studiously avoided Lucius since the day he left. Athena had always nagged him about it, but it was one issue he had remained strong upon. Lucius …. Lucius was an element that Draco couldn't define.

Even in early childhood, Lucius had been distant. At the time Draco had wondered what about him was so repulsive, but as he grew, he realised that Lucius was like that with everyone. The man had no friend, no confidante that he could let himself go with, and as a result he was cold and reserved. Draco now realised that even then Lucius feared that being too close with his son would only result in more pain, more torture for an already broken life.

The Dark Lord had torn their world asunder, even before Draco's birth. His dogmatic beliefs and extremist methods had appealed to the younger generations of Purebloods looking for a solution to the slowly disappearing Wizarding society. They had lamented the disappearance of many old customs, looking towards the _Mudbloods_ as the root of the problem.

Draco wondered how Lucius was now, 17 years after his final freedom from a cause that had caused so much strife in his life. Draco, despite the outward desire to cut contact, had kept up with news of his father throughout the years. To his growing confusion, his father had more and more frequently been seen together with none other than Hermione Granger, probably Weasley judging by the platform. It was never frequent enough to start rumors, Draco knew, but it was still highly suspicious – at least from his perspective.

Maybe, just maybe he would have to surprise his father with a visit once he was moved in.

* * *

Lucius lay in bed stroking his sleeping wife's curly … well, bushy hair, and contemplating what turns his life had taken. Had anyone told him that he would be married to a witch twenty-four years younger than him for almost fifteen years at this point in his life, he would have laughed in their faces and then _Crucio_'d them.

He glanced over at her softly lined face and watched as she scrunched her petite nose before letting out a breath of air. He loved her nose, it was the most expressive feature on her face – it let him know when she was happy, sad, angry, … well suffice it to say, her pert little nose made his life a hell of a lot easier.

She slept half on him and half on the bed, his shoulder having been her pillow for the past 15 years. She was a whirlwind in her sleep just as much as in her everyday life. He thanked Merlin everyday for having had the chance to change his mind.

After the war ended, he was forced to re-examine. He slowly rebuilt his life, laying down new foundations and pushing his prejudices to the back of his mind. He held his ideals high, but when they interfered with his potential for living, well, then it was time to re-evaluate.

He lost his wife and son in the process, but he had also gained this amazing woman that lay beside him. She was his saving grace and he didn't know what he would have done without her, not that he would ever admit that, especially to her.

However, he did regret the gap with Draco that had resulted from his divorce. Draco had been the one to leave, and while Lucius would have once simply followed and demanded his fatherly rights, he knew that Draco would have to be the one to come back.

Hermione was always saying that he ought to just contact his son and let him know that he was welcome anytime. "It's not like you're _telling_ him to come, you're just letting him know the option is open," was her constant phrase.

Lucius wasn't sure if she was right or not, but he decided to stick with his gut instinct for once, instead of following others' advice, and he knew Hermione couldn't fault him for it. If he had learnt anything with Hermione, it was that everything would work out in the end.

He chuckled to himself, who would ever have guessed that he would have been the primary male figure in the Lupin boy's childhood, that his House Elves would have weekends off, or that he would be happier in the company of one muggle-born witch than with anyone else on the bloody planet?

He looked back over her sleeping form and noticed that it was a bit tenser than before, and that her small foot was rubbing circles against his calf. He glanced at her face and saw the moonlight reflecting in her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep, my love?" she asked quietly.

"Just thinking, my dear," he replied, stroking her face lovingly. He bent down and kissed her forehead, her cheeks and then her lips softly. "Just thinking about how everything has turned out."

She nodded against his shoulder and pressed a kiss against his heart. "Come to sleep, my Luc." She pressed subsequent kisses along his collarbone to his neck, and she felt the shiver of awareness course through his body. She grinned into his skin.

He growled slightly and ran his hand down her silky, nude form to her firm arse. "If you keep doing that witch, neither of us will be sleeping." He ran his other hand along her back, sensually touching her sensitive spine.

She moaned and wriggled against him, running her hands along his sides. He groaned, "Mione, my love, as much as you know I want to … the three earlier just …" he shifted against her, entwining their hands.

She looked into his eyes and nodded, snuggling up to his side. He sighed and she stiffened once more, rising up over him, "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, don't you dare be ashamed. I love you for all that you are."

He looked away, "I'm over sixty years old Mione, I can't ever be what you need me to be."

She smacked him on the head, "Are you kidding me?! I knew how old you were fifteen years ago, and the difference didn't bother me then and its not going to bother me now! If I'd wanted quantity over quality I'd never have been one of Hogwarts' oldest virgins beck in the day! You aren't even near middle-aged for a wizard either and plus I find white hair to be quite a turn on - as you very well know." She glared at him, which he couldn't quite take seriously with her nude breasts hanging within reach and her chest heaving.

"I love you, Lucius Malfoy for your mind, your heart and your soul that was willing to take a chance with me." She smacked him lightly on the chest and snuggled back up to him, "Don't you ever feel guilty for who you are; I wouldn't want you any other way."

He pulled her close and said softly into her hair, "Thank you my love, I only wish I could be more for you."

She giggled slightly and said into his shoulder, "If you were much more, I don't think I could handle you."

He laughed and kissed her neck, snuggling into his own pillow. She wrapped her arm over his chest and he felt her breathing return to its even, peaceful meter before allowing his own mind to find peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_August 26th, 1999_

Andromeda was rather worried about her young friend. She had been watching Hermione over the past few weeks since the "disagreement" and she wasn't pleased. Hermione had become much quieter and sedate, even around Teddy. Andromeda wasn't sure what to do.

She had unfortunately followed the youngest male Weasley to his job at WWW in Diagon and she regretted it the minute she saw him with a rather striking, blonde girl. She tried to avoid hearing anything, but ultimately the harder one tries not to hear, the more one hears …

"Lav, I'm sorry about everything. Last night was a mistake, I can't keep doing this to Hermione." Ron had said pleadingly.

"_Keep doing this?!" _thought Andromeda.

The young woman had replied shortly, "Well I don't know what you want me to say Ron. You search me out, you plead with me, and it's not me encouraging you." Andromeda had attempted to flee the exit, but had gotten caught in a rush of students presumably shopping for their return to Hogwarts.

The boy had snorted, "All you have to do is stand there Lav. I just … I want to make this work with her, and I'm sorry, so sorry about last night. I just don't know how to handle everything that's going on. I _know _I'm supposed to end up with her, it's just how it's always been supposed to work." Andromeda caught the shrug of the red-head's broad, muscled shoulders.

The blonde had shown her own strength, stating, "Ron, I want you two to be happy and I never had anything against Hermione, but is it fair to her to deny what we feel together either?" Andromeda had only heard the clicking of heels and the firm closure of the door after the statement, along with a loud groan from the residing Weasley …

And now Andromeda had no clue how to help the young woman who had helped herself so much. She knew, however, that meddling in others affairs never ended up well and that she would simply have to be there for the dear when it was necessary.

She glanced towards the play area where she heard the young blue-haired Lupin asking his sitter, "Niney no happy?" Andy grinned slightly at the innocent little-one's loaded question and waited for the reply.

"Oh my little one, I'm just tired," the girl answered quietly. "I'm sorry I'm no fun today. Would you like to maybe read a story instead?"

Andy sighed and turned away to go make a pot of tea, if Hermione was going to read Teddy a story, he'd be asleep within a few minutes.

She moved into the kitchen to await the explanations she hoped she would receive.

* * *

Hermione closed the Bard's book softly, careful not to wake the miniature metamorphmagus sleeping half in her lap. She whispered softly, "Oh my little one, what would I do without you? How your parents would love you. You know they're probably looking down on us as you sleep, making sure your dreams are happy and playful." She grinned at the thought and remembered briefly the bright, courageous parents that had created the beautiful little boy in front of her that she had quickly come to adopt as her own.

She levitated him gently up and into his adjoining bedroom, careful to place extra wards so he wouldn't wander out while sleeping again. She shook her head at the marauding spirit the young boy had inherited from his father.

She moved out to the kitchen to find Andy waiting with a cup of steaming hot herbal tea and a knowing look in her eye. Hermione rubbed her temples as she sat down and took a whiff of the chamomile tea.

"Too smart for his own good, isn't he," asked Andy slyly.

Hermione nodded, "Most one and a half year olds can barely string a few words together – that one picks up my mood and asks me about it when no one else will. Well, aside from Lucius bloody Malfoy of course." Hermione growled slightly, "Sorry Andy, I didn't mean to curse."

Andromeda laughed, "If anyone's worth a curse, it's that old snake. What's eating you dear? Tell me all about it."

Hermione groaned and laid her forehead on the table, muffling her next words of, "I can't even put it into words." She sat back up and looked at Andy through misty eyes, "I'm just so tired. I go to work and all I see is Ron chasing after some girl entering W3. I go to lunch and any red-head I see, I think he's out with another girl. I get home and all I can picture is the two of them on _our_ bed together. And then when I get to sleep … it's image after image of people telling me I'm just not good enough."

Andy snorted and Hermione held up her hand.

"I know, I know – it's stupid. It's just … I don't even know anymore. I'm stressed with this job, because I want to do it right – it's right where I've wanted to be; but that witch! She just makes it so hard, you know?" Hermione ran her hand through her hair and Andy nodded sympathetically.

"Smattery is an old goat. She went to Hogwarts while I was there and I can say, no Hufflepuff was ever more disliked by the other females."

Hermione grinned through the anxious tears that were now falling from her overloaded body. "And with Ron, I know he's sorry. I can tell, he's really trying to make it work. But I just don't know if it's right anymore. We haven't kissed in almost three weeks, and you know what?! That works for me!" Hermione broke down into tears and Andy shuffled her into the living room.

"Shhh baby, shhh," was all the older woman said as she rubbed the brunette's back softly on the couch.

Hermione's word babble began again, "And I hate saying that, because I know,_know_, everyone expects us to get together. But we're so strained now, and yes, I love him … but is that enough? I love him. I love him. I love him. But do I want to marry him? Do I want to have children with him? Do I want to grow old and have to wake up to graying red hair for the rest of my long life? I just … I don't know anymore." Hermione laid her head on Andy's shoulder and simply cried her heart out.

Andy held her close and attempted to soothe out the tension in the young woman's back. The petite, curly haired brunette was one of the strongest girls she had ever met, and she knew that to break down like this was a long time in coming, even for her young almost twenty years. "Shh darling. Everything will work out. Give it one more week and then you and Ron will have to talk. Sort it out, tell him how you feel. Sort out how he's feeling. Then work it out." Andy grinned to herself as her fingers got caught in Hermione's rather nutty, curly hair; she was about to say something else after the slight quiet, but was cut off once more by Hermione's cracked words.

"And Harry and Ginny are so happy. And I'm happy for them! But it isn't fair! And they're so caught up in each other and yes, Harry has time for me and we go to lunch; and Ginny and I owl each other at least once a week. I just feel … I feel like it's so inconsequential. We talk about work and each other and how our days are, blah blah blah. We went through so much … how can anything mundane ever keep us together? And I want them happy, truly I do! But with Ron and me both being their friends, its not like I can really talk to them about it – least of all Ginny, who's his bloody sister! And Molly! Good Heavens, I love the woman, but sometimes I want to strangle her. I swear!"

Hermione took a deep breathe and plundered on, "And my parents still haven't really forgiven me for just packing them off to Australia, not that I blame them – but at least they're alive! Granted, their practice went down the drain, but it's not like they can't rebuild it – they aren't exactly paupers! And they love me, they do – they gave me a flat and everything for my 20th but I can't go to them like I used to." She broke down sobbing again, but this time into one of Andy's pillows.

Andromeda scrunched up her nose and made a note to clean the pillow later, "You need to focus on yourself, my dear, and not everyone else. It creates so much less stress."

Hermione looked up, face blotchy and tearstained, but with a small grin on her face, "But Andy, I'm a Gryf – we're not supposed to care about ourselves."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and gave Hermione a slight shove, "Oh yes, I forgot, self-denial and courage and all that." She patted Hermione on the arm, "why don't you go clean up dear and then you should probably get hopping to that healer's appointment, no?"

Hermione groaned again, "Ugh, I don't want to go to some medi-wizard, I can probably check myself out better." She ran her wand in front of her face and it magically cleared. "I swear, there is nothing wrong with me. That stupid scar has been there since fifth year and I don't care how nasty it looks, its fine!"

Andromeda laughed and said in a taunting voice, "Sounds like someone's a little afraid of the healing wand!"

Hermione threw a pillow at her, "Am not! There just isn't anything wrong with me … and ever since … " she sighed, "well you understand Andy, it just doesn't bring back good memories."

Andy nodded and motioned the girl over for a hug, "I know. But in time, the hurts heal. I can never thank you Hermione Granger for all you've done. You took pity on an old washed-up hag and her crazy grandson and helped them out of the pathetic mire they were in."

Hermione stepped back from the embrace, eyes glistening once more, "I never saw an old washed-up hag; a wise witch in her prime that needed a little boost, maybe. And I needed you and Teddy as much as you needed me." She waved her hands at her eyes, "Pesky tears! Now I've got to go before I break like a dam and flood all over your house. I'll be back soon Andy, promise!"

Hermione walked towards the front door, and Andy called after her, "If you don't I'll come hunt you down!"

* * *

Lucius set his whiskey glass down on the mantle and rubbed his temples. He had lost his wife, his son, and now he was slowly losing his principles. _Damn Mud … Muggleborn! _He couldn't even think of her derogatively in his thoughts! She kept over-throwing all of his ideas at work and he couldn't stand that mopey face she had on all the time.

He flicked his hair out of its ponytail, letting the hair fall free past his shoulder. He threw his cloak onto a chair, where a House Elf would come and pick it up some time later. His dragon hide boots were discarded near the door and he paced his study in an unbuttoned charcoal waistcoat, white Oxford shirt with sleeves rolled up and his favorite pair of black trousers.

He couldn't understand why the girl wouldn't leave her personal issues at home. No, instead she just let herself get depressed and takes even less care of herself than before. Her hair had always been a mess, but at least he could respect the fire in her eyes and fight in her stance and attitude. Now though, she looked barely put-together at best and he hated that dead look in her eyes – even during the war, a time he really, _really_ didn't want to think of, she had never looked defeated.

He shrugged it off and took another large gulp of whiskey. Who was he to care about a mousy know-it-all that was twenty-five years his junior? He needed to focus on more important things anyways – like how he was going to explain his wife moving to Italy to the press, and whether Draco would ever talk to him again.

* * *

Molly Weasley wasn't sure, but she knew _something_ was going on with her youngest son. He wasn't the brightest of her flock, but she loved him just the same, and she prayed that he hadn't done anything to mess up his happy ending.

She had been very unsure about him and Hermione living together, but had finally been persuaded, well told, that even if they didn't live together – it wouldn't really stop them from anything. She loved Hermione like a second daughter, but she wasn't sure if the two were really meant to be.

Molly knew she seemed like a busybody to everyone else, but really, she only had the best intentions at heart. However, she knew that this time, she had to let time run its course and be there for Ron should he need it. _And of course, Hermoine … not that it wouldn't be awkward, but really, after surviving a war – anything can be overcome, and I'll be darned if my son pushes her away. _

She also knew that Harry and Ginny were getting rather close, too close if you asked Mrs. Weasley. However, she knew that after a year of Ginny being away at school while Harry worked, the two were entitled to some private time. She would simply make sure Harry had another dinner with the Weasley men … just to reinforce the ground-rules. She shuffled away from the window, planning out the details as she went. She just loved getting everyone together.


	7. Chapter 7

Alrighty, so here goes nothing. All French translations are at the bottom, I apologize to anyone if it's mangled, I may have majored in French and lived there for two years, but my grammar is pathetic.**  
**

**Chapter 7:**

_September 1, 1999_

Hermione really didn't want to be where she was at present. Really, anywhere else … _anyone_ else would be preferable. Who on the planet would want to be stuck indoors, underground in Paris, _with _Lucius Malfoy of all people? Hermione snorted to herself. Had anyone told her that was where she would end up, she would have laughed in their face. She loved Paris, and she loved libraries. She did not love Lucius Malfoy. She barely withstood his presence.

Having arrived in Paris that morning, they had been enclosed in the Ministry for almost 5 hours attempting to scour the laws and reactions against the werewolves in France. Deciding to start with the other larger European powers, she and Malfoy had determined that a short day trip to the French Ministry was in order, simply for surveillance and feeling out the potential for change. Hermione had been surprised at Malfoy's connections within even the French Ministry; although, she knew she probably shouldn't have been. The man was a veritable walking diplomatic library.

Her stomach grumbled slightly and Hermione blushed, hoping that Malfoy hadn't heard the indecent sound. She hadn't realised she was that hungry, but apparently her stomach was starting to override her brain. She glanced up and noticed the smirk hovering over Malfoy's mouth. Grumbling she muttered, "Pardon."

He glanced up, eyes pretending to be surprised, "Hmm, did you say something?"

She rolled her eyes, "Nevermind, have you found anything useful? I've found the basic law code and the changes made in the last twenty years, but I'm stumped on the general cultural feelings towards werewolves."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course you haven't; that's hardly going to be in one of your precious books. I've uncovered some of the earlier accounts of the 'loup-garou' or werewolf in France, but the feelings and opinions towards them will only be found by actually talking to sorcièrs français." He smirked at her from across the table, "Which could potentially be difficult for you Miss Granger, since I highly doubt fluent French is within your repertoire."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she was about to respond when her stomach gave another loud rumble. She blushed and said bitingly, "Perhaps we could save this discussion for lunch; it seems my stomach could use a sandwich at the very least."

The austere blond man nodded his head condescendingly and replied, "Of course, why don't we go to a small café I know of in Le Chemin de Traverse," he mock blinked and said in a sneering tone, "the Diagon Alley of Paris that is."

Hermione gave him a scathing look, "Yes, _Lucius_ I realized that. I'm not completely ignorant of other cultures, as much as you would like to believe it."

He snorted and pushed his chair away, grasped his cane in one hand and gestured impatiently with the other, "Shall we _Hermione_? The sooner we get that voracious appetite of yours appeased, the sooner we can finish this project."

Hermione after throwing her cloak on over her favorite pale green work dress robes, huffed passed him, outraged that he would blame _her_ for postponing their work. _Well, I'm sorry that I'm human enough to want food during the day, _she thought sarcastically. _We can't all be perfect pureblooded vampires that feed at night._ She almost growled in frustration when she realised she had no clue which way Malfoy wanted to go, and so was forced to wait for him to saunter up and take the lead – right eyebrow arched as high as ever. _I swear I'm going to find him and shave that eyebrow off someday … just you wait Lucius Malfoy, just you wait._

Lucius Malfoy was rather enjoying the trip to Paris. As he had been so many times before, he was pleased to simply be able to relax and focus on work. Granted, the little muggleborn that the gods had decided to punish him with was decidedly annoying and uncultured, but he figured that he was a patient enough man to persevere. She was a feisty little thing, he had decided, never willing to back down from a proper insult like cultured people, and she gave as good as she got generally – something that normally threw Lucius for a loop.

He couldn't quite make up his mind about her. He disliked her of course; being a mud … muggleborn meant that she was quite below him in everything social. However, she had proven herself adequate in the ways of intelligence, not that he was surprised since the little bint had been ahead of his son every year at Hogwarts. He disapproved of her poor social circle as well … obviously, _but one must forgive what the ignorant do not know to avoid._ The puffy-haired, petite witch rather intrigued him. He couldn't fathom what drove the thing to continue on like a niffler, but he had to respect the fact that she had never really broken under pressure.

He flinched slightly and brought his thoughts away from the events of a year ago, unready even still to examine the months of his final shame at the hands of his former master. Marching down the cobbled streets, he maintained a sneer in place, firmly striking the stones with his austere cane. He smirked as some of the passing French witches followed his movements with their eyes, completely casting over the petite frizzy-haired thing at his side. He glanced down at the witch that was hurrying alongside his longer strides, and marveled that even in walking she wouldn't let him be other than an equal – even if she had to jog to keep up.

Abruptly he turned right into a larger alleyway and Hermione had to veer to avoid knocking over a rather nasty-looking hag. He paused at the door and tapped his foot lightly, intimating that she was making them late once more. She rolled her eyes at him as she passed through the open door, but said nothing.

The café was well lit and not highly populated, mostly the last vestiges of the lunch crowd, milling over wine and cheese after their meals. The head waiter led them to a small table at the back and provided them with menus. Lucius grinned inwardly and wondered how long it would take the younger witch to ask for help with the French.

He wasn't given the satisfaction as they both sat in silence for about five minutes, 'looking' over the menus until the waiter came back and took their orders. Lucius, however, interceded before Hermione had the chance to answer the waiter's question of what she wanted with a reply of, "Deux de la royale et médaillon de crabe au vinaigre balsamique, avec la crème de haricots blancs. Aussi pour le dessert, nous voudrions un du chocolat soufflé, et un du millefeuille, s'il vous plaît."

The waiter nodded, and Hermione gaped at him, "What was that for?! I can order for myself thank you very much!"

Lucius held back another snort, "I did not want to be embarrassed by your poor attempts at French, mademoiselle, I felt that I should guide you towards the finer things on the menu."

Hermione was truly beyond words. _That man is so infuriating …_ "Well then, I suppose I owe you thanks for taking care to relieve me of my embarrassment potential," she bit out, staving off her outrage. She glanced around the café for anything to take her mind off turning the man's hair in front of her green. She saw a magazine left by an earlier luncheon group and grinned rather maliciously, _so that's why he's so on edge …Draco left with his mum – how pathetic for him. Even his family can't stand him._

Lucius saw the malevolent glint in the hazel eyes of his counterpart and followed her eye line to the magazine showing pictures of his ex-wife and son socializing in Rome. His face hardened perceptibly and his grey eyes iced over. In an almost frost-bitten voice he asked, "Well, shall we talk about the project? Perhaps outline how we could find the opinions of the people at a larger scale, or do you have a better idea?"

Hermione glanced back, startled at the change in the man's tone and grimaced at how hard his visage looked, "Erm, well I suppose we could start at the top, interacting with the Ministry workers who deal with the werewolves. Do you perhaps have any contacts in France that aren't connected with the Ministry? Could we, or you, perhaps talk to them?" She was biting her lower lip in concentration and he could see the wheels turning under her mop of brown hair.

He sniffed, "You do realize that anyone in either of those two groups is going to be Pureblooded?"

Hermione's gaze shot back to his, "Of course I realize that Lucius. I'm not an idiot, nor am I ignorant. I also realize that their opinions are as important as anyone else's. I comprehend the fact that they will most likely be unwilling to speak with me, and I also grasp the fact that you will probably have to do the most talking, for which I apologize." She pulled her hair back into a neat bun, securing it with angry motions, "However, I don't think _you_ realize something. I don't hate purebloods, I don't resent purebloods; I resent the fact that most view me as below them. I even respect purebloods, they've grown up in a culture entirely different from my own and I could stand to learn a lot from their traditions and beliefs. The problem I find is that the respect is not returned by many. Therefore, I do want to know and learn the opinions that French purebloods have on werewolves; because, they can probably give me a lot of information, not only about today's society, but also about that of years passed – where the prejudices have descended from," she finished her rant by piercing her crab cake with her fork; the waiter having brought the food in the middle of her "discussion."

Lucius looked slightly surprised, "I had no idea Miss Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes once more and stared piercingly at the senior Malfoy, "We are working together, and will be working together for a rather long time; therefore, I think it would be more appropriate to call me by my first name – Hermione,_Lucius._"

He sighed and fingered his velvet black robe, "I understand that, however, you must understand. You are one, much younger than I; two, not seen generally in my social circle; and three, an unmarried female. It is considered improper for me or you to address the other in such informal terms. I gather that you were raised to believe it is not; however, I have followed that rule for my lifetime and I shall find it hard to break starting now."

Hermione nodded, understanding finally entering her mind, "Ah, of course. Then I apologize. I did not realize. Well, why don't we use our family names then? I only ask that you use 'Ms.' versus 'Miss;' in the Muggle world, that denotes a younger, underage female." Hermione was more than willing to make a compromise that would ensure continued semi-peace within their work.

Lucius nodded, "I see. That shall work fine for me. I appreciate your understanding."

Hermione nodded and bit into the steaming hot chocolate soufflé that had just been set in front of her. She felt the warm, soft texture of the cake melt on her tongue blend with the pistachio and chocolate crème and moaned softly, closing her eyes at the wonderful cake in her mouth.

Lucius' eyes shot up from his own desert of millefeuille, a traditional French dish, to see the younger witch practically swooning over the soufflé. Had he just heard her … moan? _Sweet Circe, she did! Gods, that's not fair. Starved for attention and company for five years and you decide __**now**__ to put in front of me a witch that is not only twenty-five years younger and decidedly disliked by myself, but who is practically climaxing from a mere taste of chocolate?!_

Lucius screwed up his face and tried to concentrate on finishing his meal. _Clearly I need to get out more. Perhaps I will attend that gala this weekend …_he heard Hermione's breathless, "Oh my Merlin, that's amazing. I wouldn't mind having that in me every day for the rest of my life!"

Lucius choked on the bite in his mouth and while attempting to catch his breath thought desperately, _Yes, definitely a go for the gala … merciful Merlin, get me out of here!_

Later that evening as the two were heading out of the French Ministry's library, they encountered the French Ministry also leaving for the day.

Lucius smiled genially and shook the outstretched hand, "Bonsoir Ministre, comment faits-vous? Avez-vous un jour productif ? »

The portly, graying French minister nodded jovially, « Oui, oui. Très long … mais c'est normal, n'est-ce pas? Et vous, Mademoiselle, comment vous appelez-vous ? » he asked turning towards Hermione.

Before Lucius could cut in to provide the answer, Hermione responded in perfectly accented, fluent French, « Je m'appelle Hermione. C'est un long nom, je sais," she said laughing. "Nous sommes si heureux d'avoir la chance de voir votre bibliothèque ! Merci, merci ! »

The Minister replied happily, « Oui oui, c'est une chose petite. Je suis content de montrer la bibliothèque de France ! Mais ma belle, vous parlez comme une française, comment?"

Hermione grinned and glanced at Lucius' shocked face for a moment, « J'ai habité à Dijon pendant trois ans avant de retourner à Londres pour aller au Poudlard. Je retourne chaque été pour visiter mes grands-parents en Lyon. D'où venez-vous Ministre ? »

The Minister and Hermione continued on happily for several minutes, while Lucius attempted to wrap his mind around the fact that Hermione was not only speaking fluent French, but probably had a better command of it than him as well. He couldn't believe he had misjudged her that poorly.

He shook his head slightly as the Minister said his goodbyes and walked off, leaving the two Brits to make their own ways home. Lucius walked silently next to Hermione for a few moments before saying quietly, "Perhaps you would enjoy dinner before heading back to London? I believe I have more to learn about mere muggleborns."

Hermione turned at looked at him in shock before grinning slightly, "Oh you do Mr. Malfoy, you certainly do. However, I did not warn anyone that I would be gone so late, and so I find that I must hurry back and face a flurry of questions as to why I was not present in the English Ministry of Magic today. My own fault really, as I didn't tell them I was coming here with you, but really it was so much simpler to just avoid it." She rolled her eyes, and looked up at him, "I shall bid you adieu, Monsieur. À demain!"

And with that, she popped out of sight, leaving Lucius reeling and wondering what the hell had happened that day. He shrugged, apparated home, took down his finest bottle of fire whiskey and commenced his own all night party of inner-questioning and loathing.

A/N:

"Bonsoir Ministre, comment faits-vous? Avez-vous un jour productif ? » - Good Evening Minister, how are you? Did you have a productive day?

« Oui, oui. Très long … mais c'est normal, n'est-ce pas? Et vous, Mademoiselle, comment vous appelez-vous ? » Yes, yes. Long, but that's normal, no? And you Miss. what is your name?

« Je m'appelle Hermione. C'est un long nom, je sais," My name is Hermione. It's a long name, I know.

"Nous sommes si heureux d'avoir la chance de voir votre bibliothèque ! Merci, merci ! » We were so thankful to be able to look at your library! Thank you, thank you!

« Oui oui, c'est une chose petite. Je suis content de montrer la bibliothèque de France ! Mais ma belle, vous parlez comme une française, comment?" Yes, yes it's a small favor. I'm happy to show the French library! But my lovely lady, you speak like a Frenchwoman, how?

« J'ai habité à Dijon pendant trois ans avant de retourner à Londres pour aller au Poudlard. Je retourne chaque été pour visiter mes grands-parents en Lyon. D'où venez-vous Ministre ? » I lived in Dijon for three years before returning to London a year before going to Hogwarts. I return each summer to visit my grandparents in Lyon. Where are you from Minister?

"A demain" Until tomorrow. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_September 3rd, 1999_

"George? Anyone home?" Hermione called out to the seemingly deserted flat. She generally brought soup over to George's once a month, just to keep up with him and make sure he was staying afloat. After Fred had died, George had tail spun into depression and Hermione had more than once caught him eyeing the balcony of his flat with more than interest in the scenery. She was worried about him to say the least. She wasn't sure how to handle it, but also knew that the Weasleys wouldn't be able to handle another death or tragedy in the family. With Percy back in the fold, the family had begun to heal itself, but George was left without his normal coping mechanism and for the first time in his life was having to learn how to be alone.

Hermione could relate to that. She was an only child, and even with Ron and Harry she was often the odd-woman out. Therefore, she took it upon herself to check in on George every so often, just to ensure that he was alright.

She glanced around the parlour room and noticing the light on, she walked into the kitchen. She set the miniature crock-pot on the stove and placed her autumn coat on one of the kitchen chairs. She tugged her oxford polo to straighten it out and stepped out of her clogs; padding around in her fuzzy socks and jeans was the norm for her.

Glancing around again and calling out for George once more, she wandered into the back area of the flat, where George's bed and bathroom were along with Fred's old room. Hermione had tried to persuade him to move out, but she couldn't convince him to leave the last of Fred's memory behind.

She knocked on George's door and not hearing an answer, opened it softly. "George?" she called out softly. She felt a slight breeze and noticed the drapes shifting in the wind from the open balcony doors. Gasping slightly, she hurried across the room. She heard a crinkle of paper and stopped, bent down and picked up a piece of parchment with a scribbled poem on it …

_Droplets of water_

_Fall like rain._

_They twist and slide_

_Along the roundness of my cheek._

_Droplets of water_

_Reflecting the inner soul,_

_The sadness,_

_The madness within._

_Droplets of water_

_Leaking out; _

_Attempting to_

_Purge away the pain._

_Droplets of water_

_Pour out._

_An inner attempt to_

_Purge the agony and ache._

_Droplets of water_

_Enclose the_

_Weary face and eyes_

_Hiding the need to say, "Help."_

Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek and slowly walked out the balcony door, the parchment held loosely in her hand. She walked out onto the marble balcony and found George Weasley curled into fetal position in front of Fred's balcony door and fast asleep. His eyes were puffy and his forehead warm, so Hermione knew that he had been crying for a while before finally drifting off to sleep.

She drew out her wand and softly lifted him into his bedroom onto his bed. She prayed that this was a turning point for him. George had been stoic for a year since Fred died, and Hermione hoped that this meant he was finally mourning his lost twin. She tucked the parchment of what she recognized as George's handwriting into the side table's drawer and slipped out of the room.

Maneuvering her way into the kitchen, she began heating up the soup so it would be ready any time George woke. She also began to boil some water for a few cups of chamomile tea that she felt would come in handy for the headache George would be sporting.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she groaned slightly and walked over to the Floo. Flooing her flat, she called out "Ron?" With no answer, she flooed Harry's flat, "Harry?"

"Hermione?" asked Harry in a puzzled tone. She didn't normally floo him, preferring to either telephone him or simply apparate in.

"Yes. Is Ron there with you?" She hated floo calling, it always gave her a crick in the neck.

She could see Harry glanced backwards and then flicking his eyes to her face once more, "Er, yea … d'you need to talk to him?"

She sighed in relief, "Oh no, I only wanted to tell him I'd be late 'cause I'm making up some soup for George here and I'm running a bit behind. Were you two planning on eating out?"

Harry nodded, "We were about to pop over to your place to pick you up. You don't want to go, then?"

Hermione shook her head, curls bouncing in the flickering firelight, "No, I think I'll stay and eat with George tonight, he could use some company. Night, Harry. Tell Ron I'll see him back at the flat." With that her head disappeared and Harry turned back to his red-haired friend.

"Well, mate, I guess its boy's night out!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "See she doesn't even care anymore. I could bloody go to a strip club and she wouldn't notice. Wanna try?"

Harry felt his eyes widen slightly, "Er Ron, you do remember I'm dating your sister, right? I don't think she'd appreciate that. Why don't we just go to the pub?"

Ron shrugged and the two popped away.

* * *

Back at George's, Hermione was setting out place-mats and soup bowls for the two of them. She heard a rustling in the bedroom and knew that George would soon be out and ready for food. Ladling out the soup into the bowls, she levitated them onto the table and began to pour the tea. There was nothing she liked more than hearty potato chowder with chamomile tea.

Hearing a soft grunt from behind her, she turned and smiled at the sleepy-eyed burly red-head. She motioned to the table and sat down without waiting. She knew he wouldn't be ready to talk, but she would be there nonetheless, just in case he was.

He shuffled over to the table and sat down at the chair, avoiding her eyes. He dug into the soup eating a few large mouthfuls before realizing how hot it was. Hermione watched under her eyelashes as he scrambled for the mug next to his placemat and gulped down the even hotter tea. She stifled a giggle when she saw him wince and looked away quickly when he put down the mug, scowling.

"Who in their right mind would put two scalding hot dishes together and not remember something to cool it off." He grumbled, getting up to look for a pitcher of water and his wand to heal his burnt taste-buds.

Hermione started laughing, "I never did understand why Mrs. Weasley had so many children, all those hotheads in one house." George looked back at her sheepishly. She grinned up at him, "Plus I know potato is your favorite, whether you'll admit it or not, even if it doesn't have any meat in it. And I thought the chamomile would do you good, something to soothe a raw throat?"

George sat back down and looked at her with gloomy eyes, "Soothing is good. I've denied for too long, but I'm not ready to talk 'bout it Hermione, if that's ok."

She waved her hand at him, "Of course it is. Never said I needed a story. Everyone's entitled to a good cry once in a while. Hell, I've been a regular rain cloud the past month." She glanced over at the stocky, one-eared man and wondered how he still managed to pull off being nonchalantly handsome. She knew girls were still after him, and while she thought of him as a brother, she could see the appeal of the former beater.

"A rain cloud, eh?" George took a sip of water, "What's up? Ron being an arse again? Need to fire him for you?"

George stared at the witch across from him. She was in casual comfort like always, not one to wear anything beyond what was necessary; she had an oversized oxford button-up on with straight-leg jeans and her favorite fluffy socks. Her hair was pulled up into a knot and her face was devoid of make-up, the maturity showing through. He couldn't understand what she saw in Ron, but figured that it was up to the two of them to decide things. He knew that they had practically been shoved at each other, and while there may have been a spark or two, he was surprised it hadn't shriveled up by now.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, don't you dare. He'd never forgive me for one. I don't know, we're just a little strained, go figure. I can't tell what he wants. I know he wants to make us work, but it almost seems like he feels we don't need to work at it, that it will just come. Even I know relationships don't work like that."

George nodded, "Ron's a right prat. You knew that going in. He'll learn if you tell him though." He waved his spoon at her, "My advice, shag him stupid and then tell him you want to work on the relationship, after. He'll be susceptible to anything then."

Hermione grinned, "You know that might just work." They set back into their potato soup and launched into a winded discussion on how to limit a _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ to an object other than a carpet or a broom.

At the end as they were cleaning up the kitchen and drying off the dishes manually, Hermione felt that magicking them always left streaks, George brought up working with Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione shrugged, "I mean, he's Malfoy. It's not like I can get out of the job, but he isn't horrid either. He's obviously had a bad time of it, with his family fleeing to France and everyone in Britain hating him." She glanced back at George's understanding face, "He didn't fight in the final battle and ultimate Narcissa saved Harry, so the Ministry really had no grounds unfortunately."

"You could have sent him away, you know," commented George quietly.

Hermione paused, staring out the window above the sink, and replied softly, "I know. He didn't, couldn't do anything. He was as much a prisoner as I was. The old witch was dead by then and I honestly just wanted to ignore what had happened." She took a deep breath, "But we're learning to coexist. I learn about pureblooded culture and I make sure he learns about mine. It's only for a year or so. If I can handle Harry and Ron through six years of school, I can handle Lucius Malfoy for one year of work."

George grinned at Hermione's back and wondered how many times he would get to remind her of her words before she was free of the idiot pureblood.

* * *

Ron drunkenly stumbled into his and Hermione's flat around 2am, faltering slightly on his own feet. He flipped the muggle light switch on, a feature he rather enjoyed compared to the flickering quality of Lumos, and noticed a very asleep, but nearly nude Hermione curled up on the couch. He couldn't help but groan slightly at the sight of her bared flesh in the silk gown that she favored for sleep. Had he not had a good snogging with that blonde at the bar, after Harry left, he probably would have been on top of the sleeping witch in moments.

He didn't notice the make-up present on her face, showing that perhaps an effort had been made just for him. He didn't notice the up-do of her usually unkempt hair, nor did he notice the smell of his favorite perfume for her. He was too inebriated and self-pitying to see the efforts she was putting forth. He would see later that it was a time of mixed signals … really a relationship of mixed or missed signals.

As it was, he flicked the lights off and shuffled into the bedroom, not even bothering to get his girlfriend a blanket in his hazy desire for sleep.

* * *

_September 25th, 2017_

"You realize my dear that the announcements are going to be made within the next two months. We aren't going to be able to hide any longer." Lucius and Hermione were curled up on the large duvet, in front of a roaring fire, nursing glasses of firewhiskey.

Hermione sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "I know, I know. I just … it's not like we've really hidden it. I mean, purposely not told people … yes; but, if someone does ask, it's not like we lie."

Lucius smirked and Hermione swatted his arm, feeling his lips move against her hair. He drawled, "My dear, it's not as though we can live in solitude forever. It isn't fair to those who do know to have to keep it a secret from those who don't." He massaged her right bicep with his large hand. "Unless you don't want to admit it because you're scared of what people will think. Of what they'll say and do to you …" He held his breath slightly.

Hermione turned towards him, "Lucius, you know that isn't true. Yes, I care what Harry and Ron think, but that's it! Everyone else can be damned. Bill and Fleur accepted us for what it was, and if everyone else is my friend, they will too. The day Bill found out and did nothing was the day I stopped caring. I love you, Lucius Malfoy, whether you choose to believe it or not." She leaned up and kissed him soundly on the lips.

A motion he deepened, pulling her towards him and reveling in the feel of her still supple body against his own. She pulled back slightly, eyes glazed, "How is it that you still kiss me breathless after all these years?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "I still can't believe we have what we do. Who would have imagined? Well, I suppose what comes, comes. As long as you don't denounce me in front of everyone, we'll be fine." He grinned to show her he was teasing.

She punched him on the arm, "Hey, you. I don't see what you're worried about. I'm the one who should be worried. Women still swoon over you, I'm just a frumpy old nobody." She pouted out her lower lip, the fact that women still liked to chase her man ruffled her feathers.

His eyes darkened, "Do you know what I see when I look at you my love?" She shook her head, "I see hair the color of caramel and honey with hints of chocolate and well some white chocolate too running through." He avoided her indignant smack, "I see eyes the color of soothing peach tea, ready to be at my side whenever I should need them. I see a caring face, willing to take care of anyone in need of a little help. I see a beautiful, fit body, perfectly suited for my own desires. Breasts that fill up my hands," he took one in each and squeezed lightly, Hermione's head rolling slightly, "hips that flare out and let me have purchase when I'm slamming into your tight heat." He ran his hands down her torso and hips, causing her to shiver slightly. "Thighs that are as muscular today as they were when you were in your twenties, ready to clench me to your body at a moment's notice." He ran his hands down her legs and then stopped.

He brought his hand up to her chin and pulled it so she was looking straight into his eyes, "But most of all, my witch, I see a heart," he placed his hand just below her collarbone, over her heart, "a heart that beats just for me. A heart that was willing to put prejudice aside and accept new growth. A heart that gave me a second chance at love, something I never thought would happen."

Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek and raised a palm up to Lucuis' own firm cheek, "Oh my husband, you are too much. How did I ever end up with you?"

A voice drawled from the doorway, "As poignant as this scene is … that question seems to be a lovely place to start with explanations."

* * *

_September 8th, 1999_

Hermione had just signed into the medi-wizard's office and was being led to a private curtain when she heard a slight sobbing from another examination curtain. She flicked her head towards it and strained her ears, but couldn't hear anything.

"Miss Granger, right this way please," said the young trainee who had led her in. The woman was probably a year or so older than herself and was wearing the traditional green robes of healers.

Hermione nodded and sat behind the curtain, changing out of her midnight blue work robes and dress into the ward robe and settling into the bed. She kicked off her blue pumps and sighed in relief. Her feet ached from all the standing she'd been doing at the meetings, and she couldn't wait until she wasn't an intern and actually merited a chair at the table – despite the fact that she was the one doing all the work. Groaning, she lay back into the familiar healer's bed and looked up at the ceiling.

She was once again in for a meeting about the curse Dolohov had hit her with in the fourth year. She found that her cramps had been particularly bad during her period and she wondered if it might have something to do with it. However, the Healers had been so elated at finding someone who had survived the curse she had been coerced into a monthly check-up so they could examine her torso.

She heard a curtain be pulled back slightly and the sniffling became a little louder, "I'm sorry Miss Brown, but the test results don't lie. You're pregnant."

The young healer that cam back to check on the famous Miss Granger, the one she read about in all the Prophet articles, found her on the bed in a dead faint.

A/N: The poem is mine, I wrote it, I own it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's a long one for everyone who has been waiting so patiently! I apologize for the wait, but its finals time and half of my thesis is due! Anyways, thank you all for your lovely and encouraging reviews, they really make me want to keep writing!**

**Chapter 9:**

_September 8th 1999_

"Pregnant?!" gasped Hermione as she shook her fuzzy thoughts awake. Crowded by three Healers, she attempted to peer through the curtained barrier to Lavender's bedside.

One of the Healers started clicking their tongue, "Not you my dear, you must have simply overheard incorrectly. However, I do not think today is the right time to be running tests on you. Why don't you reschedule for next week? In the mean time get some rest; you're showing signs of exhaustion and stress."

Hermione rolled her eyes, _Stress … no! Why on earth would I be stressed? I work with a man that I loathe and that loathes me in return, I live with a man that may be having a baby with another woman, my best friend is a considerably older woman and her infant grandson … stressed?! Never._

Looking up at the three Healers, she was about to make excuses when she overheard Laveder's Healer telling her she could go. Hermione changed tactics quickly and as fast as she could, said "Yes, yes, of course. I'll be back next week. A nap seems just the ticket!" Hurrying into her clothes and out of the ward, she attempted to catch up to Lavender.

She practically sprinted into the waiting room and glancing around saw the door swinging shut. Bursting it open with her wand, she rushed through to the street. Catching sight of Lavender's bowed blonde head; she pushed her way through the crowd and caught up to the blonde in moments.

"Lavender?" she asked loudly enough to catch the other woman's attention.

The fashionable witch looked up quickly; well aware of whose voice it was in her ear. "Hermione." She stated the word solemnly, a tear rolling down her cheek, tracing what looked like many other tears that had fallen.

Hermione nodded slowly and taking in the broken look on Lavender's face and the quaking that was overtaking her tired body, she asked, "Would you like to go for a coffee?"

Lavender offered a broken smile, "I … well no caffeine."

Hermione nodded and linked her arm through Lavender's, escorting her into a nearby café.

* * *

_September 25th, 2017_

"Malfoy?!" gasped Hermione, sliding her legs off Lucius' lap quickly. She turned on the couch to get a better look at her former classmate, unaware that Lucius' hands remained one under her skirt and the other on her heart.

"Granger." The younger blonde sneered the name, much as he had so many years before.

Lucius finally seemed to regain his speech and spoke quietly, "Actually, Draco, its Malfoy as well."

The younger man sighed, "That _is_ what I was afraid of." He waved his hand at the room, "Am I allowed in?"

Lucius stood up hastily, his hands coming back to his sides and Hermione blushing furiously, just realizing what Draco had probably witnessed. Coughing slightly, Lucius waved Draco in towards an old leather chair, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Draco barked a laugh, causing both Hermione and Lucius to gape at him. Still chuckling, he commented, "Father, still polite as always. Yes I'd like a gin tonic if you've got it. And then maybe you'll ask me why I'm here, or something more relevant to the situation?" He headed towards the worn, black leather chair and a half, "I see you kept the old furniture when you moved?" He glanced towards his father who was pouring the glistening liquid into a glass, "I was always fond of this chair, glad to see your new wife didn't change too much about your style. I take it she couldn't handle the memories?" His lip curled slightly.

Hermione stood in the middle of Lucius' study, a bright light in the midst of black leather and dark velvet hangings. She raised an eyebrow at Draco's hostile tone, "Malfoy, I'm right here. If you care to insult me, then I would appreciate it if you did so to my face. And no, I wouldn't have been able to handle the memories; just as you, your mother, and your father couldn't. However, it was not under _my_ influence that your father moved here – that was before we had ever become involved."

Lucius approached from behind and handed her a glass of whiskey, grasping her hand softly before turning to Draco to hand him his glass of gin. "I don't believe you came here for a sparring match with my wife; is this something that needs to be taken care of between us two? Or may she stay here?" He raised both of his eyebrows at his now seated son.

Lucius was the portrait of Pureblooded richesse; wearing a fitted black velvet waistcoat, tailored black pants, and a fine white oxford shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and his hair was pulled back once more with velvet ribbon, the only signs, aside from the lack of robes, that he was in a casual and peaceful setting. Draco took in the comfortable room and the peaceful aura of his father, and he knew that things had certainly changed. The room now while similar to the one in the former Malfoy Manor, looked far more lived in and felt less oppressive. Draco let his eyes roam over the familiar furniture and book shelves before settling on the one different ingredient – probably the same that caused the other differences. Hermione, he refused to think of her as Malfoy, was wearing a simple sheath of fine, cream wool. With only the sleeves fitted, it draped her body delicately to the knee and looked both comfortable, and as Draco's wife would have told him, highly fashionable. He noticed a matching white wool cloak on a chair near the door and surmised that she had changed as well.

Glancing back to his waiting father, he nodded his head slightly and looked to Hermione, "If you choose to stay or leave, I shall not be affected. If your relationship is anything like the one I have with my wife, you would have gotten it out of him anyways."

Hermione grinned slightly, "Indeed. Truce it is." She sat back down on the divan and pulled Lucius down with her. She glanced at his shuttered eyes and rolled her own. Turning to Draco, she asked, "So, I suppose I'll start the questions then. Draco, why _are _you here?"

Draco grinned at both the use of his first name and the question, "Well, Athena was hardly content with being a continent away from her son. Therefore, to preserve both peace and my marriage, we're back." He took a sip of his gin, as though waiting for another question.

Lucius raised his head slightly to look Draco in the eye, "Athena, is it? And your son?"

Draco showed the slightest flicker of emotion in his eyes, and not for the first time, he felt shards of guilt for shutting his father out so completely. "Yes, Athena is my wife. Your grandson's name is Scorpius." He watched his father's eyes twinkle slightly at his choice of words and also noticed Hermione's hand rub the strain out of Lucius' back.

Hermione nodded, "Sounds like a woman who could relate to my name troubles. I take it you've been in Greece? I saw an article about your apothecary there a while back." Lucius glanced at her sharply. She rolled her eyes at him, "I laid it out for you to read, but I suppose that was around the time we got all those statements from the Minister." She looked back to Draco, "He gets so obsessed with his work, I swear I have to bribe him away."

Draco chuckled, "I recall how that was. Do I get to ask questions now?" Both Hermione and Lucius shifted softly. Lucius put his arm around his wife's shoulders and linked his fingers with her other hand. Each nodded succinctly. He grinned, leaned back in his chair, and steepled his fingers. "How long?"

Hermione squeezed Lucius' hand and he knew that he would have to actually participate in the conversation now, "We've been together for about sixteen and a half years; married for fifteen in December."

Draco felt his jaw loosen in shock. He scrambled for his wits, "My god. How did I not hear about this? Have you kept it secret for that long?!"

Lucius nudged Hermione and smirked for the first time that night, "It is not our fault no one has discovered it."

Hermione grimaced at her husband, "Oh yes, put the blame on me again." She glanced wearily at Draco, "As both of you have told me often enough, my friends are dunderheads and can't seem to see a ring in front of their face unless I point it out …"

Lucius interrupted haughtily, "Which you haven't, I might add."

She glared at him, "Is it my fault that I want them to finally take notice in what has been going on in my life for the past seventeen years?!"

Draco coughed, "I see this is a long-running argument." He glanced between the two, sparks shooting from their eyes. "Are you ever planning on telling anyone? I take it you have no children?"

Hermione's eyes held a shot of pain at the last words, but after a soft touch from her husband, she glanced towards Draco once more and returned, "No children. And we are of course planning on telling the others, eventually. Well, some know already; Bill and Fleur, most of our coworkers, the Minister – basically anyone who has any sight at all and can notice the rings on our fingers or the society pages. Unfortunately, not one of them has the courage to mention it to Harry or Ron," she huffed and flounced slightly on the couch.

"The Minister? My, my you two do run in high circles still," Draco drawled.

Lucius shot his son a look, "I would hardly have settled for anything less than the elite. Plus, we're to receive positions in the Minister's office for the rest of his term in December; he rather had to know."

Draco nodded, "I'd heard about the work you've done in terms of the International laws and local laws. Congratulations on the promotions. Never would have thought I'd see Father working, least of all for the Minister." Despite the connotation of his words, his eyes looked proudly upon his father.

Lucius nodded his head in thanks, while Hermione spoke up, "Thank you. So Draco, do you think you'll open up your apothecary here? I know of some decent spaces that would be ideal." She had an errant thought run through the back of her mind, but kept it to herself, _another time perhaps._

Draco drained his glass, "I'm still debating to be honest. Athena would probably love to have me out of the house, but as you said, I'll need to re-establish and honestly, that's just too painful to contemplate right now." He rolled his shoulders and got to his feet, Lucius and Hermione following his movement. "I'll need to be getting back to her anyways, I ran out while she was categorizing the china – heaven help me if I'm not there when she's done."

Hermione laughed, "It was lovely seeing you again Draco. I hope to see you again soon." She walked to him, laid a hand upon his elbow and then sauntered out of the room, snagging her cloak on the way out.

Draco turned back to Lucius, "I didn't mean to surprise you as I did … well I did, but not in that position. I apologize." The way Draco's eyes bored into Lucius', the elder blonde knew that the apology ran far deeper than the simple surprise visit.

Lucius waved his hand, "You are always welcome here. Perhaps, when you are comfortable, you and your wife will join us for dinner?"

Draco nodded and held out his hand, "I know she'd love to."

Lucius glanced down at the hand, took it, and then pulled his son into an embrace.

Draco froze, having received only one hug once before, just after the Final Battle. He slowly returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around his father.

Lucius spoke into his ear, "I know you are a full grown man and are in no need of a father, but know that I am here, should you ever desire to call on me."

Draco nodded and slowly stepped out of the hug. Following his father out of the room, Draco knew there were a number of bridges to be crossed, but they would come in time.

* * *

_September 8th, 1999_

Everyone was circled around the Burrow's enlarged table, once again settled in the back yard. Laughter and soft voices drifted through the air. Hermione was fidgeting next to Ron, the knowledge that he and Lavender were going to have a child eating at her mind and heart. Ron too fidgeted, also due to the new knowledge that was eating at his brain. He was here with Hermione, lying to all his family and friends that gathered there. Lavender had approached him that afternoon, the first time since she had left him at WWW.

She had told him she was pregnant, that it was his, and if he didn't want to, he didn't need to do anything about it – but she was keeping it. Ron felt his heart break slightly when he heard the news. He knew he would do the right thing in the end. He just didn't know how to tell Hermione. He didn't know how to tell his family. Hell, he didn't know if he could handle a _baby_ on top of everything else. _You should have thought of that before you slept with her,_ said a voice reminiscent of Hermione's in his mind.

He glanced over at his curly-haired girlfriend and studied her face for the first time in a long while. While her hair was still as frizzy and unmanageable as ever, she had learned a few handy tricks to keep it out of her face. Her eyes were lined, _when did that happen?_, and her face was rather drawn. He could tell that she was rather thinner than she'd used to be, _isn't she eating?_ He mentally kicked himself for not having noticed earlier.

Turning back to his mother, he heard the last part of her question directed towards him, "And how are the young folks doing? I've heard almost nothing on what you all have been up to!"

Harry and Ginny shied away from the question, shoving their faces with food, staring hopefully at Hermione and Ron to take the spotlight. Hermione glared at them and spoke up tiredly, "Absolutely nothing, Mrs. Weasley. We're as boring as everyone else. Work, work, work." She continued on in a bit of a higher pitch, "You know me! No fun at all. Constantly in my books and papers. Letting my life go to hell in a hand basket. Life. Is. Just. Peachy. Keen." She punctuated the last words with her fork on her plate. "

Everyone was gaping at her. Mrs. Weasley asked softly, "Is that all, dear? And you two, still enjoying the flat together in London?"

Ron ran a hand over his eyes, "Not now, Mum." Mrs. Weasley never could avoid a jab or two at their living arrangement.

Hermione snorted into her potatoes and said under her breath, "Not now indeed; might as well have been never."

Ron looked at her sharply and said into her ear, "I think we need to leave and talk. Something's clearly bothering you."

Hermione let out a strangled sort of laugh. She had comforted the woman her boyfriend got pregnant for nearly two hours today. Bloody Lavender couldn't even be horrible or bitchy about it all. Hermione almost felt guilty herself. She wasn't sure how to handle Ron and had only hoped Lavender took her advice and told him soon. She didn't think she could take much more. She glanced over at Ron, and then at the stares of the table; frowning, she pushed away her plate and stood up, "I'm sorry, I need sleep. I'll see you all soon."

She left in a flurry of robes, Ron hurrying after her.

* * *

The moment they got back into the apartment, she turned on him, "So start talking." 

Ron looked taken aback, not sure if he could do what he knew he had to. "Hermione … I … well I'm not really sure …" he shuffled his feet a bit and began to pace. She walked into the living room, massaging her temples.

"Oh save it for the others. I already know." She sat on the couch, watching him pace.

"You do?!" he squeaked.

"Indeed. I was at the clinic when she heard the news today."

_Clinic,_thought Ron, _why on earth would Hermione be at the clinic?!_ He shook his head, now was not the time. "I'm sorry Hermione, so sorry. I never thought this would ever happen." He glanced at her small figure, curled up on the couch, and felt his heart break a little bit more.

She nodded tightly and he could tell she was trying not to cry. "I know Ron, I know." She brought a hand up and rubbed her eyes, "How did things get so messed up? We were supposed to be perfect for each other …"

"But we're not." He finished lamely. He saw her head shoot up and let out a sigh, "You know we aren't Hermione. I'm not what you need, not by a long shot. I'd have treated you better from day one. We just …"

"Don't quite fit," completed Hermione. Ron nodded wearily, his own tears streaming down his face. Hermione had curled up into a ball and was sobbing quietly. He went and sat down next to her, pulling her close and holding her shaking form. "I just … I don't know what to do anymore Ron," she whispered brokenly.

He nodded into her hair, "I know. The war … everything's changed. What might have been, no longer can be; and what could never have been, now may be." He struggled to retain his salty tears.

She glanced up at him and said shakily, "Now you grow wise on me, Ronald Weasley?"

He cracked a smile, "I'll have to, won't I, if I'm to be a dad?" His face fell. "I … I don't think I'm ready Herm … I don't know if I can do this."

She wrapped her arms around him as well, "You'll do what you have to. You always have. You and Lavender … well you'll see." She leaned her forehead against his and said softly, "I'll be there for you, but please, let me heal. That's all I ask. I'll be your friend forever, but I need some time to myself."

Ron looked into her caramel eyes and nodded, "I'll pack up tonight and stay with Harry. When you're ready, you know we'll be there." He kissed her forehead and stood up from the couch.

She nodded up at him and looked around, "I don't think I'll keep the flat. I may move in with Andy, we'll see." She watched as he summoned his things and shrunk them into his pockets. More tears streamed down her face as her home was slowly stripped of its innate homeliness. She cried for the loss of what was, the crumbling of dreams and castles in the sky, and for her now uncertain future.

Once finished packing and getting everything out of the back rooms, he turned back leaving and said to her weeping form, "I'm so sorry 'Mione. So, so sorry." And his heart broke a final time as he stepped out of the flat, hearing her now loud, heartbroken sobs as he closed the door and broke down himself.

**A/N: I never felt like Hermione and Ron would have one of those fantastic breakups, they were too good of friends for that. At any rate, I hope this chapter answered a few questions you all had and fostered a whole new set! Next chapter: an actual lemon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

A/N: Alright, well I set myself up for a hard chapter simply due to exhaustion and the added fun of lemons. I apologize for the long wait, my husband caught the flu and I've been trying to get him up to snuff – so that put a pause on both my writing and the betaing. Anyways, here goes and I hope I don't disappoint!

_September 10th, 1999_

"Dear, you can just put those over there for now. We'll finish unpacking it all after dinner." Andy absently motioned towards the furthest corner of the guest room and Hermione floated the last of her boxes in that direction, smiling slightly at the older woman's distraction.

Andy nodded as Hermione set the boxes down and then walked out of the room to go check on the cooking food and her mischievous grandson.

Hermione glanced around the sparse room and sighed. She had decided only the day before that she would sell her London flat and move in with Andy to help out; and as happy as she was with the decision, it didn't make the reality of giving up her full flat any easier. However, she knew that it was the right step to take in her heart.

Sinking onto the queen sized bed, she lay back and let her head rest on the soft pillows. _At least Andy knows the meaning of comfort … this bed is soft!_ Hermione glanced once more around the room and decided that the mahogany and dark blue coloring would just not work. She grinned and began transfiguring the furniture and changing the color scheme to something more her style.

The bed went from a large four-poster to a white-stained sleigh bed, and the dressers were stained to match the coloring of the bed. The wall color was repainted a cool mint green, something soothing after a long day at work.

She sat back on the bed and pulled her legs under her so she could take in the changed room and decided how else she wanted to manipulate it, when she heard, "Oh! Teddy, no don't touch that! Teddy! NO! PUT THAT DOWN THIS INSTANT! Oh, oh dear. Hermione?!" She scrambled off the bed and went tumbling out of the room, half afraid of what she would see on the other side.

Falling out of the doorway, she felt her jaw drop at the stunning feast laid out before her and a smirking Andromeda standing with Teddy in her arms. A small poster hung on the far wall, with the words, "Welcome Home, Niney!"

Bursting into tears, she enveloped Andy and Teddy in a huge hug. She hadn't felt like anywhere was home in a long time. Her parents had been fairly cold towards her since the war, feeling that she had taken away their decision on how to deal with the threat. In the past few weeks, they had been especially distant, having learned that she was living with Ron. _That was a fun conversation._ Despite being learned people and fairly open minded, her parents weren't as understanding when it came to sex and boys.

Grimmauld place had been shut down after the final battle, Harry swearing that someday he would return and make it livable once more. He also had put down the idea of renovating Godric's Hollow, deciding that it would remain as it had for the last twenty years – a testament to the sacrifices of the first war. So Harry had taken a flat in Coventry, close enough to London that apparition wasn't straining and far enough that he didn't get many visitors.

The Burrow had always felt like a place she visited, never another home like it had for Harry. So Hermione was left with her small flat in the middle of London, but that had never felt very homey either, and looking back she supposed it was due to never being fully content with Ron there.

But now, in the arms of Andy and Teddy, Hermione felt like she had found a new family of sorts, the ones that didn't have anyone else to look after them when the war was over. In Hermione's mind, it just seemed right.

She let go, wiping her tears on her sleeve, and the three sat down to the lovely dinner Andromeda had prepared. Andy grinned and said happily, "Dig in!" Teddy took the lead, ladling up a spoonful of potatoes and shooting them across the table at Hermione, cackling madly. Hermione gasped as Andy laughed and then with a sneaky grin, took a dollop of her pudding and slung it directly at Andy's forehead. The matron gaped for a moment, and then a war of food began to fire itself at both the curly-haired girl and the small blue-haired infant.

The happy group fought their way through the evening, the start of many happy evenings in the small cottage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron was sitting at the kitchen table of the Burrow, flanked by Ginny and Harry, facing his formidable mother. All four were sharing a cup of tea, waiting for Mr. Weasley to come home from work. Ron was shuffling his feet uneasily and Harry kept nudging him in the side.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, "Ron, spit it out."

Ron spluttered for a moment before sighing and answering, "How do you always know?!"

She grinned at him, "You mean aside from your constant twitching and Harry's horrible attempts at subtlety? No offense dear," she turned to Harry, "but you really would have made a horrible Slytherin."

Harry grinned and nodded his head, taking the hint and punching Ron in the arm to get him talking.

Ron grimaced and rubbed his bicep, "Alright, alright. I … Hermione … wearen'ttogetheranymore."

Mrs. Weasley tisked, "Of course you aren't. I could have told you that a month ago. What are you going to do now?"

Ron gaped slightly, but responded, "I've moved in with George at his place over the shop." He rolled his neck, "It'll work out for both of us. Hermione was always harping on me to get him out and about."

Mrs. Weasley grinned and stood up to pour another cup of tea for herself. Ginny frowned slightly and turned to Ron, "But Hermione can't be planning on staying in that flat all by herself!"

Harry shook his head slightly as Ron remarked, "No, she put up the flat for lease yesterday and I think she's moving in with Mrs. Tonks tonight."

Ginny pouted, "She could have let me move in with her! I'm stuck here with Mum and Dad, and it's not like Harry will let me move in with him."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Gin, we've been over this. I'm not comfortable with that yet."

Molly sat back down and narrowed her eyes at her youngest child, "Nor would your loving parents let that happen. You are simply too young for that!" When Ginny spluttered and looked at Ron, Mrs. Weasley quickly added, "Look at what it did to Ron and Hermione. You need to develop as a person first, and then let the relationship stem from that."

Harry nodded, "I'm not ready to be that old yet Gin. I had my childhood taken away by that snake; let me hold on just a bit longer. I don't want a family until I'm ready to provide for them, until I'm emotionally stable to take care of others."

Ron was slowly turning green during the conversation, a fact Mrs. Weasley didn't miss. She nodded at Harry's wisdom, "That's why I had reservations about Ron and Hermione moving in together. Responsibilities need adjusting to. Isn't that right Ron?"

Ron gulped, "Well, that's another thing. Hermione and I didn't work, that was true; however, there might have been something else I didn't mention."

Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrow, "Oh, and what's that?"

Ron ran a hand over his eyes and mumbled softly, "I got Lavender Brown pregnant."

A wave of silence ran over the room, broken a minute later by the loud squeaking of the door. Mr. Weasley walked in, a slight bounce in his step as usual, noticed Mrs. Weasley's pale face and agape expression, Harry's stunned visage, and Ginny's slowly rising temper, and asked quietly, "What'd I miss?"

Ron raised his head to look his father in the eye, "I'm going to be a father, Dad."

Mr. Weasley's briefcase thumped down, and he sunk into a chair summoned by his wife, "Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to need a drink."

* * *

_November 10th, 2017_

Hermione lounged on the chaise in her sitting room, exhausted after a long day at work. She had been arguing with the Auror department for the past week about the home-raiding process. Despite being married to one of the most famous Purebloods, Hermione still gunned for the pro-Pureblood laws. However, she did ensure that some of the anti-Pureblood laws also got tweaked; it wouldn't do to become one-sided.

Hence, when she found out that the old Pureblood families were still being raided for dark objects; she immediately set out to remedy the prejudices behind the law. She contacted the Aurors and as one of the higher members of the Department of Law Enforcement, she was able to carry the project on her own.

Albeit, the Aurors had been particularly stubborn about not changing the laws, and Hermione knew who was probably behind it all in the first place. Harry and Ron were still fairly prejudiced against all the old families. Hermione knew she needed to change the laws now before they decided to raid the new Malfoy Manor and walked in on her and Lucius in an unfortunate position.

She giggled, imagining the reactions of the two men. A cough behind her startled her and she turned lazily, "Yes dear?"

Her gorgeous husband stood in the door, elegance personified, eyebrow raised at her languid appearance. She had shucked her business robes and remained in just a black leather corset and a pair of black boy short panties. She always had a thing for leather, and it made her giddy to wear it under the conservative robes she always wore. She saw the darkened look on Lucius' face and smirked, it also made him rather frisky.

"Hmm, what _have_ you been up to?" Lucius braced himself against the doorway to his wife's sitting room, giving off his usual nonchalant air. However, inwardly, he marveled that even at the age of thirty-eight, his wife still made him feel like a young buck. His eyes rolled over her tightly bound chest, the corset pushing up her breasts to the point he could tell the nipples were only moments from popping out.

She grinned, "Oh nothing, I sent Harry and Ron a Howler today for being bigoted arses." Stretching, she arched her back and flexed her legs.

He smirked, "Finally caught on have you?" He glanced over her body. Her legs were still firm and slightly muscled, due to the laps she swam in the morning, he supposed. Her eyes were half-lidded and he could tell that she had been close to napping when he had interrupted her. He, however, had no intention of leaving, now that he had found her in such a relaxed state. It had been a few days since either of them had had enough energy to even carry a conversation, much less actually enjoy the other's company. "I'm surprised it only took you twenty-six years to figure it out."

He had already hung his robes up in his own dressing room, so he quietly pulled of his shirt and waistcoat, leaving only his slacks on. His socks and shoes had been taken off with the robe; he absolutely hated confining his toes.

She snorted and closed her eyes again, relaxing back into the cream colored, suede chaise, one leg over the back and the other bent with her foot on the soft cream carpeting. "Mmm, they simply won't compromise about this raid issue. I'm tempted to simply give them a show when they come here." She crooked her finger at him, eyes still closed.

Not one to ignore the beckoning of his sexily-clad lady, he stalked over to Hermione and sat down at the end of the chaise, picking up her small feet and placing them in his lap. She glanced towards him and grinned, taking in his still muscled chest and abs. How she loved to run her hands over the fine planes of that chest, tweaking the overly sensitive nipples and licking his sides ever-so lightly, making him purr like the giant cat that he was. "Have I mentioned how much I love those slacks on you? I can't imagine who picked them out. Must have been one intelligent witch."

"Or a well informed witch that knew which shops to look in. But I will agree, they feel wonderful against my skin as well – a necessary detail." He ran his hands over her feet, massaging the arch and pad gently, working the tense muscles and tendons. She moaned and pushed her foot into his hand, demanding for more.

He traced his fingers up her ankles to her claves and worked the knots. She whimpered slightly as he hit an extremely tender spot and opened her eyes to watch him. His white-blonde hair fell freely past his shoulders, curtaining his face. She watched his long, elegant fingers work magic on her skin; the muscles in his upper back and bicep rippling as he flexed his fingers.

Hermione spread her legs, so that now her husband was in between her lower legs, and she began stroking his responsive sides with her toes. He shuddered in return, and she could feel the smoldering in his eyes as they gazed at her. She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him, continuing to run her foot over his sides and lower back.

"Witch," he grumbled before sitting up onto his knees and kneeling flush over her, his body softly pressing her own into the chaise.

She returned in a husky voice, "Glad you admit it after all these years."

He let his long hair curtain the two into their own little world and after gazing into each others' eyes for a moment, claimed her lips in a lusty kiss.

At first only using his lips to ply her into submission, he massaged her upper lip and then her lower lip into compliance, and was then granted entrance into her warm mouth. He stroked his tongue against hers, inviting it out to play. She began to return the bruising kiss. Her lips working against his, each fought to dominate the other and capture them entirely. Her tongue began to stroke against his, compelling it to thrust harder and more sensuously. She nipped his bottom lip lightly and grinned against his lips when he growled lightly.

His hands were running over the supple black leather, caressing the tops of her breasts and the sensitive area of her lower back. She was arching into his hands, willing him to peel of her clothes and take her as he normally would. However, he slowed her down, basking in the shared lust and love that they had forgone in the previous days. "Missed this, my love," he growled as he trailed kisses along her jaw and she clenched her hands in his long hair.

Moving his lips to the sensitive area behind her ear, he ran his hands down her thighs and crooking the knees, pulled her flush against him. She ran her hands up his chest and began playing with his nipples, eliciting a groan from him. She felt him buck slightly against her hips and clenched her thighs around him. She curled her fingers in the fine blonde hair on his chest as he gave a particularly nice lick at the spot behind her ear. "Need you love," she gasped, arching into his chest once more.

He licked his way down her throat and began to nip and lick her breasts, freeing them over the corset with his other hand. He loved simply lowering the corset, and then having her breasts pushed up and over the edge as though on a platter for his enjoyment. He licked the dusky peach colored nipples that graced her luscious breasts. Taking one in his mouth, he felt it harden and peak in arousal. Replacing his mouth with his fingers, he kneaded and tweaked while taking the other nipple and repeating his treatment.

Hermione, extremely sensitive in her chest area, was writhing beneath him, thighs clenched. She groaned and brought her hands to his pants, quickly undoing the button and zipper. He stood to pull them off and she kicked off her panties at the same time.

Her eyes a dark chocolaty brown gazed into his dark grey stormy eyes and pleaded with him to join her. He crawled back onto the enlarged chaise and went between her spread thighs. Pulling her hands into his and entwining their fingers, he brought her arms over her head and pinned her down. She arched up against him once more, brushing her nipples against his own hardened disks. He grinned down at her and commented, "Patience, patience my dear."

Deliberately he ran his cock against her slick folds and she whimpered at the contact, circling her hips to entice him in. He smirked and positioned himself at her entrance, her legs going around his hips in anticipation. Then with a thrust he was home. Her soft inner tissues clenched him like a silken glove, the throbbing heat making him almost lose control. She arched to take him more fully. Lucius was a well endowed, and sometimes Hermione had to work a bit harder to take him in fully, but every time it was worth it.

After leaning down once more and catching her lips in a deep kiss, he began to thrust anew. Slow, determined strokes meant to catch every sensitive spot in her, meant to set her skin burning with a fever of arousal. She whimpered and moaned, arching her hips in abandon, attempting to make him go faster.

Her eyes flew open and looked into his own, "Make me yours Luc! Dammit make me feel that cock!"

He chuckled and nodded his head, "As the lady wishes." With that he pulled out fully and slammed home, the slap of flesh echoing in the quiet room. He quickened his pace, arching his lower back to get that one special spot in her. As she let out a particularly loud keen he knew he'd hit it.

She was clenching down on him in the aftermath of a minor orgasm, glorying in the feel of him literally piercing her with his cock. She ran her hands up his muscled back and dug her nails into his shoulders; he rewarded her with a loud growl and a hard thrust placing her back on the edge again.

His hand snaked between them, his fingers brushing through her curly patch of hair to find her clit. He rubbed it lightly with his thumb, making sure to tease her slightly by catching just the outside of it. She whimpered and encircled her hips enticingly again. He grimaced as his cock gave a throb of delight and ground his thumb into her clit, now pounding fiercely into her. The chaise was slowly scooting across the carpet with the force of his thrusts, and the slap of skin on skin could be heard around the room.

With a loud scream, Hermione tumbled over the edge, her vaginal muscles clenching Lucius in the vise-like grip he loved. He pumped a few more times and finally let himself follow his wife over the edge. He collapsed half on top of her, but repositioned so that he was on the chaise and she was draped over his couch.

She lay her head contentedly on his chest and murmured softly, "Good heavens, I'd forgotten how wonderful that simple position could be."

He chuckled, "With me dear wife, any position is wonderful."

For once she nodded in agreement, "You know something my husband, I think you're right."

They lay there in the afterglow of their orgasms, watching the moon slowly make its way across the windowed ceiling.

However, just as they were about to fall asleep, they heard someone call, "Mr. Malfoy?!"

Hermione gasped recognizing the voice, while Lucius remained where he was, content to ignore the world for a few more minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

_September 25th, 1999_

"Damn, damn, damn. Why can't anything go right?!" moaned Hermione as she tossed more papers around her cubicle. She couldn't find the file that held the Magical Creatures Laws in the Ukraine. She was due five minutes ago in that damn blonde's office and she couldn't find that damn file to save her already worthless life. Initially unable to find her blue pair of heels to wear this morning, because apparently Teddy had decided to take them and appropriate them as cars; she was then rather late to work for her second to last day as an intern; and then upon arriving at her desk, spilt coffee on her best work robes.

Flinging more papers and folders out of the nook under her desk, she went on hands and knees to get a better vantage point. "Aha," she cheered lifting the desired file in triumph, banging her head in the process, "Fuck, dammit, merde."

"Aha, indeed Miss Granger," drawled a voice from the doorway. "It is good to hear your French being put to such decent use."

Hermione moaned, "Gods, please just go away and pretend like this day didn't happen. In fact, pretend like this whole month didn't happen." She remained with her head under the desk, unwilling to face her unwelcome visitor.

"Tsk, tsk. What _would_ the press think if they knew the fabulous Miss Granger simply couldn't handle her miserable existence anymore?" She heard a tapping of an impatient foot wrapped in expensive dragon hide leather. "You do realize that you're giving me a rather interesting view of your backside, Miss Granger, do you not?" sneered the voice.

Groaning once more, she made to stand up, hitting her head again on the way out of the tiny space under the desk. "Lucius ... Mr. Malfoy," she said rubbing her head, "stop spinning would you?"

He chuckled, a reaction she would have been shocked at if she wasn't sure it was all a dream anyways, "I assure you, Miss Granger, I'm perfectly stable. Perhaps it is you who is in need of a stabilizer?"

She muttered darkly, "You have no idea." She shook her head to clear away the last of the stars, "Anyways, I apologize for my tardiness. I should be in your office in no less than two minutes if you'd like to wait there?"

He shook his head slightly, "No, I rather enjoy seeing the imperturbable Miss Granger flustered and out of sorts."

She stared blankly at him for a moment, wondering if someone had _Imperio'd_ the stuck-up snob that used to be Lucius Malfoy -this one seemed to be toeing the line of flirtation if she wasn't delirious. Deciding that she had merely hit her head a mite too hard, she turned to her desk and grabbed the other papers she would need. Muttering under her breath about "stupid papers" and "dumb blondes," she whirled around the small cubicle cum office, making sure she had everything.

Suddenly hearing the clack of heels she recognized all too well, she muttered a quick cleansing spell and conjured a box, into which she threw everything and promptly disillusioned. "Miss Gra-a-a-nger," sing-songed an impatient voice approaching her small cubicle.

And had she not been as panicked about her own state, she would have laughed outright at the trapped look on the older man's face as he realized who was arriving behind him. Flinching the slightest bit as a small, pale hand clutched his elbow, he turned a pasted but charming smile on the beaming Ms. Smattery.

"My dear Mister Malfoy, I hadn't known we were expecting you for a meeting!" She glared expectantly at Hermione, knowing full well that they _hadn't_ been scheduled for an appointment. Hermione's office was far too small to be appropriate for a meeting. Any meetings with the Beast Division of the Department would be held in the conference room on the other side of the floor.

Hermione paled, knowing exactly what was going through her bosses mind. Mentally she prepared for Malfoy to out her tardiness to Smattery, which of course would lead to Smattery finally being able to sack her as she had been trying for the last two months.

Malfoy took in the frantic and rather wan Miss Granger and the rather sadistic looking Smattery who looked as though her birthday came early. Malfoy took the moment to casually peruse Miss Granger's appearance, noticing that she was paler than usual and her normally frizzy hair was tied in an uneven knot, instead of the tidy French twist or pony tail that she usually sported. Her generally tidy and professional appearance was out of sorts, a coffee stain ran down the rather luscious … _gah!_ Either way the woman was extremely out of it.

He smirked in the brunette's direction and spoke slowly, "Indeed you're quite correct Madame Smattery; the meeting is in fact in my office. I had come down to Miss Granger's office to escort her up there. There have been demonstrations in the lobby as I'm sure you know." He rolled his eyes, "Quite tedious if you ask me." He took hold of Hermione's elbow and steered her out of the cubicle, carefully avoiding the disillusioned box. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get on with our appointment."

Smattery stood there, looking as though she'd had her desert taken away, but reaffixed a smile and fluttered her eyelashes, "Of course, dear sir. And please, let me know if you need _anything_ from me at all."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away, very aware of the large hand still holding her elbow. She raised her eyes questioningly to Malfoy. He looked down uncomprehendingly, "Yes?"

She glanced pointedly at her elbow and he let go quickly as though burned, "My apologies Miss Granger." He stalked off down the hallway, Hermione hurrying after him.

A few minutes after she'd caught up with him, she murmured, "Thank you. I realize I haven't been the easiest person to work with …"

He snorted and glanced down at her, "No, but neither have I. We are both rather prickly and predisposed to disliking each other I think, Miss Granger. Plus, if I'd let her fire you, I'd have to deal with some new incompetent that would have no clue about anything we'd been working on. I assure you it served me just as well."

Hermione nodded and stepped into the elevator as it opened for them, "Are there really demonstrations in the lobby?"

He pressed the fifth floor button and then answered, "Yes, apparently some people are up in arms about the new laws concerning raids and such. The Aurors are attempting to tamp down any latent responses by raiding homes once more," he spat the last sentence with disgust.

Hermione nodded, "It really doesn't seem right. I see the reasoning behind it of course, but it doesn't seem very lawful."

"Indeed not," he agreed, "and unfortunately, anyone who goes against it will be stereotyped immediately."

Hermione sighed, "I take it you've had to endure a few of these." They stepped out as the doors opened and she followed him down the hallway towards his office.

* * *

Ron pressed himself against the wall as Hermione stepped out of the elevator. He'd promised her time and he wasn't about to run into her in front of Lucius Malfoy of all people. He wondered at the seemingly easy conversation they had but shook it off, attributing it to Hermione's ability to talk to anything anywhere. 

He had just come from lunch with Harry and was headed back to the shop. He'd been reviewing how to handle the whole situation with Lavender. When he'd broken the news to his parents a few weeks back, his mum had been curiously silent, while his dad for once was the one yelling. They had asked him to give them time to handle the news.

When Ron had sat down with George, the older man had been quiet and offered Ron a solid shoulder to lean on while his parents "wanted to talk it over themselves."

Ron knew what he was going to do. He would be there for Lavender, it wasn't something he was dreading – he certainly liked her enough. He had already taken her out to dinner twice and they'd discussed certain aspects such as doctor's appointments and the like. He knew more conversations would need to be had though. They needed to discuss what they would do as a couple, and how they would handle taking care of the baby itself. He bowed his head for a moment before hopping onto the elevator as Malfoy and Hermione headed down the corridor.

* * *

Continuing their conversation, Lucius raised his eyebrow at her, "A few? Miss Granger, I've had my peace disturbed in the middle of the night almost once a year since the last war. Not undeserved I'll admit; however, it does get tedious." 

Hermione grinned, "Mmm, I'll bet they're just dying to see how you've remodeled."

He smirked, "Why Miss Granger, I have no idea what you mean. My Manor is a model of pureness and noblesse."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, quite. Well you'll excuse me if I don't remember it with the same fondness."

His eyes shuttered slightly and Hermione inwardly cursed at ruining the borderline amicable conversation they'd been having, but also knew it was a topic she needed to broach, if only for her own healing.

Since she'd moved out of her own flat and slept alone for the first time in months, her old nightmares had begun to haunt her about the time in the Malfoy's dungeon and her near rape. A result of not confronting the memories and merely repressing them in the aftermath of the Final Battle, she had trouble remembering anything about her time with the Malfoys calmly. She knew it was time to handle it.

Lucius opened the door for her and held it as she walked by, attempting to ignore the rather tempting perfume he smelled as she entered his office. She set the files on the side table in his office and waited quietly for him. He walked in and shut the door quietly, locking it with a wave of his wand.

He turned and spoke in a quiet voice that Hermione found strange on the large, commanding man in front of her, "Perhaps Miss Granger, we have more in common than previously thought. That Manor has been in my family since we moved to England at the bequest of the Norman Kings; however, it has accumulated a spirit of its own over the years, and I regret a Dark tinge in the past few decades due to my grandfather, father, and me." He turned away from the door and faced her, his eyes glazed in remembrance, "And now, without the presence of my son and wife, I find it unbearable." He focused his gaze on her and walked behind his desk, "The memories of what not only you and your friends, but many others suffered at the hands of my family and the acquaintances I fostered, grate at me every day." He sat down and steepled his hands.

Focusing his eyes on the moving image of a hurricane hanging on his wall, he stated in a bland voice, "I cannot say I am fully reformed or that I am not a Dark man, I am. However, I have had plenty of time to revisit the past, and I wish I had taken a more responsible path." He opened his arms and gestured towards himself, "And now you see before you a broken man who is merely trying to make the changes in a different way. I hope you can accept that."

Hermione blinked, "Well, that was certainly more than I'd expected to get from you. But I do appreciate what you've gone through. What we've all gone through. War has ruled my life since I was eleven, for you even longer than that I'm sure." She sat down softly in one of the plush chairs, keeping her eyes on her hands. She murmured, "But for me, that Manor represents all the fear and the hate that I felt during that last year. I suppose in my mind, I've never dealt with it – never wanted to deal with it either to be honest." She glanced up, "So I've moved on. But things change, and I'm learning now that my life is still ruled by that damn war." She steepled her own hands in a mimicry of his, "So you may be a broken man, but I'm also a broken woman. We're all a bit broken really. So yes, Mr. Malfoy, I can accept that."

He nodded and they continued to talk, ignoring the fact that lunch came and went, and their meeting never really happened. They were perhaps the last two people to help one another heal, but they talked late into the evening. And only Andromeda owling Hermione about dinner had them stopping. Lucius chuckled, "You're having dinner with Andy?"

She grinned back, "I live with her, so yes."

His eyes widened slightly, "You live with her?!"

Hermione smirked, "Yes. After Ron and I broke up, I decided to sell my flat and live with Andy to help out with Teddy, her grandson. He's the son of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Yes, I knew. Narcissa made sure to tell me the scandalous news." He paused, took a deep breath and asked quietly, "How are they faring?"

Hermione tried to keep the surprise out of her eyes, "Rather well considering; but I really must be going Mr. Malfoy." She stood up and looked at the unopened files, "I suppose we'll have to schedule another meeting?"

He smirked, "I suppose so. Good evening, Miss Granger."

* * *

Hermione rushed into the kitchen, sputtering, "Sorry Andy! I got caught up talking with Lucius of all people." 

Andy dropped her jaw, "You what?!"

Hermione laughed, "I know, I know. But honestly it was a good conversation." She plopped down at the counter, "We talked about the manor and the war." She paused and took a deep breath, "It helped, honestly; and I think it may have helped him too. At any rate, I know I can stand to go on a few trips with him without shooting him." She grinned again.

Andy stuttered.

Hermione smirked slyly, "He asked about you, you know?"

If Andy's jaw could get any lower, Hermione knew she'd need to visit her parents for surgery, "He what?"

Hermione nodded, "He wanted to know how you and Teddy were doing. While we were talking later he even mentioned that he had followed Tonks' career with the Aurors closely before he'd been put away."

"You've got to be kidding. He _has_ changed." Andy tapped her chin, "Maybe it's time I called on my old friend."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be astonished, "Friend?"

Andy handed her a bowl of soup and sat down next to her, "Sure. We grew up together dear. I was born in '53 and he in '52. We were playmates practically until he went to school." Andy glanced towards the living room where Teddy was watching a programme. She turned back to Hermione satisfied, "Then things changed. We grew apart in school, he was in Slytherin and I was in Ravenclaw. He was a boy, I was a girl – you know how school is, we were older and afraid to interact freely. Later, I suppose I saw his betrothal to 'Cissa as the ultimate end to our friendship; you see we'd always made fun of her when we were young, because she never wanted to do anything but play with dolls or act out fairytales." Andy laughed slightly, clearly walking down memory lane a bit.

She shrugged, "I was bitter; even though I never would have accepted, I felt like I should have been asked, not Narcissa. It was once again, my beautiful, blonde sister that got the guy. So I ran off with my then boyfriend, Ted, and never looked back." She sighed and looked over at Hermione, "I never regretted that, not once. Ted was the love of my life, but sometimes I wish I'd kept my friends a bit closer. I wonder if it would have made a difference." She glanced wistfully out the window.

Hermione was grinning slyly, "You had a crush on him."

Andy raised her arms in surrender, "I did not! We were merely friends. Oh stop it, we were!" She exclaimed laughingly. "He was one of the few intelligent boys I was allowed to talk to." She noticed Hermione's expression, "What?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and responded in an innocent tone, "Oh nothing, it's not like I blame you. All that lovely hair and that body I'm sure would get to you, dear Andy." She batted her eyes mockingly.

Andy grinned "Oh, ho. And I'm the one with a crush – Miss I-noticed-his-hair-and-body." She raised an eyebrow at Hermione's expression.

Hermione blushed, "Shove off Andy; you know I'm susceptible to anything that'll listen to me." She slumped slightly, "I'm just starved for male attention is all. I just thought you'd like to know what he'd said. It seems a bit like he's changed, doesn't it?" Hermione looked at the older woman questioningly.

Andy responded seriously, "If he hadn't truly changed, he wouldn't have saved your job and he wouldn't have asked after me. If what you said is true, then I think the Lucius I knew as a young girl is trying to break free once more."

They heard a crash in the living room, effectively ending any more conversation that could be had that evening, Andromeda yelling in exasperation, "Teddy!"

* * *

_November 10th, 2017_

Hermione threw on a dress and flew out of her dressing room, careening down the four flights of marble stairs to the main staircase that led to the entrance hallway. She peered over the banister to see who may have been calling – Hermione blessed the magnification charm that allowed her to hear anything of importance anywhere in the large mansion she called home. She gasped in happy surprise when she caught the radish earrings and blonde hair, "Luna! You're back!!"

Luna looked up in surprise at the calling voice and watched with a slight wince as Hermione basically tumbled down the stairs, "Hermione?!"

Hermione slid in her stockings at the bottom of the stairs, just clutching onto Luna and pulling her into a tight embrace, "None other! How are you?! You look fabulous! Where have you been?!"

Luna pulled away slightly, looking perplexedly at Hermione's face, "Why are you in Lucius Malfoy's house?" She glanced down at her own forearm where she felt the slight chill of metal on her skin, "Oh Dear Merlin!!! You married Malfoy?!" Her dreamy tone was definitely gone.

Hermione grinned happily and said, "5 seconds."

Luna looked at her vacantly, "What was that you said dear? I think I may have been followed by gringerdukles – they mute the ears so."

Laughing, Hermione answered, "It took you 5 seconds to figure out what the others haven't seen for practically 16 years. Oh Luna, I missed you."

Luna grinned, "I was gone for a rather long time, wasn't I? It was ever so much fun doing all the research though! I just didn't know all the time had passed until … well it had!" Her face was lit up by the happy smile.

Hermione smiled in response, "I can't wait to hear all about it! But, Luna, why are _you_ here in Lucius' house?" She cocked her head in puzzlement.

Luna smiled serenely, "Well I was hoping you would answer me that, dear."

Hermione was about to ask a question when another interrupted.

"Good evening Miss Lovegood." Lucius had finally sauntered his way down to the entrance hall.

Luna nodded at him, "Good evening Mr. Malfoy. I suppose you have something to do with this?"

He smirked and wrapped an arm around his bouncing wife, "Indeed, I heard you were in town and decided to surprise my wife. She'd mentioned wanting to see you once you got back." Said wife went on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Luna looked between them and said in her usual dreamy manner, "Home for a day and I've unearthed a hill of flapperdandies."

Hermione grinned and hugged Luna once more, " I suppose Lucius didn't expect you to be so prompt, since he knows that we have a dinner we need to make an appearance at, but we must do lunch – I need your help Luna! And it's all such a story! "

Luna shook her head in wonderment, "Of course and I'll introduce you to Rolf, but I assume I'm not to mention this to anyone?"

Hermione grinned, "Well don't outright mention marriage, but anything else is fine and maybe you'll see how blind everyone else has been!"

Luna blinked and calmly stated, "I always said I was the clearest sighted of you all, you just never listened." She patted Hermione on the head and walked back out the front door, both Malfoys looking after her in quiet amazement.

Hermione looked at Lucius and shook her head, "I suppose she _was_ in Ravenclaw for a reason." She turned from the door and glanced at the clock near the stairs, "Oh Merlin! We're going to be late to Draco's! Lucius, I've got to get showered and dressed and make a dessert and clean and oh dear!"

She flew out of the room, oblivious to her husband's affectionate eyes following her movements and the House Elves scurrying around following her muttered orders.

Lucius grinned, "A few more days of solitude my pet and then the storm will hit." He rubbed his hands together, "It's a good thing we enjoy a good shaking-up now and again."

With that he walked up the stairs, determined to get a nice back scrub in before dealing with his new daughter-in-law and recently reunited son.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: JKR's notes about who Draco married had not come out by the time I'd gotten this going, so unfortunately he marries someone quite different … but I think we all realize I've varied from her plans a bit too.**

**Chapter 12:**

_November 11th, 2017_

Hermione woke slowly. The warmth emanating off the body next to her kept her in the lovely, sleepy lull that one can only attain in the minutes just before the alarm goes off after a luxurious night's sleep. She cracked an eye and took note of her rather sprawled position on top of her husband. Not unusual, she had always been an odd sleeper, she lay half across his chest, one hand entwined with his own and one leg thrown across both of his. She hummed in contentment, enjoying his peaceful, rhythmic breathing for the last few minutes before another stressful day.

She pressed light kisses to his collarbone, licking at the morning shadows present on his jaw and neck. She grinned to herself, _no matter how hard he tries to disguise it – he's only human._ She loved the slightly scruffy look he always sported in the mornings; to her it meant that he was completely at ease in her presence and knew that he didn't have to make himself out to be anything other than what he was.

Under her hand she felt his pulse quicken slightly, alerting her to his return to reality. She rose up slightly and brushed her lips softly over his, murmuring, "Good morning, love." She ran her other hand through his hair, scratching the scalp lightly.

He purred softly and turned towards her voice, eyes barely open, replying, "Must you wake up this early? I had a lovely dream of us simply sleeping in one morning – Merlin forbid …"

She grinned, "Hup, hup sleepy head. You can stay abed as long as you'd like, but I promised Luna I'd meet her for lunch." She rolled off his chest and took a deep breath while gazing at the black silk canopy above them. He snuffled at the loss of warmth and reached to pull her back to his side. She grinned and swatted his arm, "You were the one that called her, plus we went to Draco's last night – which means that I've got to talk to George today. D'you think Draco will contemplate the proposal?"

* * *

_Previous Night_ – _Draco's dining room_

"Athena, this is absolutely magnificent. I _must_ get the recipe from you." Hermione felt she'd found a new friend in the sharp Greek woman that Draco had married and was excitedly picking her brain.

Lucius rolled his eyes at his son and took another spoonful of the salad that his daughter-in-law had prepared, silently in agreement with his wife.

"Of course, Hermione. I shall have it ready for you before you depart tonight," answered the other witch demurely, eyes dancing at the possibility of a friend in the strange new country. She glanced around the large room decorated in cherry-wood and dark reds, pleased with the design, even if it wasn't the home she had lived in for the past thirteen years.

Draco's dining room was well-sized, seats enough for 20 if the need had arisen, but as there were only 4 in attendance, the table had been shrunk to suit the company – each man next to his wife and across from the other female.

The raven haired Athena was a striking contrast to the two blonde Malfoy men, or so Hermione felt as she glanced happily around the table. Lucius raised an eyebrow at her smile and she merely shook her head, unwilling to voice her content that the two had reconciled.

Draco caught the glance and decided to spice the conversation up a bit, praying he would avoid his wife's inevitable elbowing, but also knowing her curiosity would get the better of her. "So, Hermione," he turned her way, catching her as she sipped the last bit of a leaf into her mouth, "however did you avoid having one of the _wondrous_ Weasleys as your spouse?"

Hermione choked a bit and swallowed quickly, not seeing the glare that Lucius shot Draco. Catching her breath, she responded brightly, "Luck I suppose. No, really I love the family and Molly has been a mother to me for years; but Ron and I weren't meant to be. Not that he figured that out immediately …" She glanced towards the window.

Draco coughed to bring her back to the conversation, "Do tell, I'd love to hear what a fool he was." Leaning across the table, Draco made a pleading face and put on a ridiculous smile. Hermione scoffed, "Oh stop it, I have no problem airing out his dirty laundry, and goodness knows it probably needs it."

Draco's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands, "Oh goody, story time!"

Athena interrupted before Hermione could start however, and commented dryly, "Perhaps this would best be done in the drawing room where we can relax and enjoy another's misery?"

Hermione nodded and as Lucius and Draco went to smoke their cigars, she helped Athena take out the dishes and send them to the kitchen, chattering the entire way.

"And who is this Ron?"

"Well he was one of my best friends in school, which of course is what Draco remembers. Anyways, we got together not long after the Final Battle and really everything just went downhill from there." Hermione gestured wildly, continuing, "He cheated on me, I wasn't_in_ the relationship enough, blah blah blah. Ends up, his mistress gets pregnant and well we broke up – can hardly blame me, can you?" She set the dishes on the counter and looked at Athena questioningly.

"Merlin, no! I'd rip him a new pair if it had been me!" Athena answered excitedly, she loved stories about old lovers and the minute twists of relationships; and if she got an explanation for how Hermione and Lucius got together, then she would listen!

Hermione laughed and was about to respond when she heard Draco's voice carry into the kitchen, "I know you're spilling the whole story Granger, but I'll make you retell it again if I have to!"

Athena shook her head and pulled Hermione towards the drawing room muttering about impatient husbands.

Moments later, Hermione was tucked into Lucius' arm and under a warm blanket while Athena and Draco listened with open ears. She had reiterated the break up with Ron and had just finished talking about the move in scene with Andy. "So, I suppose the next time I really heard anything about either him or Lavender was at lunch with Ginny Weasley, Potter now. Unfortunately she told me that they had miscarried and both were rather upset." Hermione turned to Lucius, "You remember this was about a week before your annual Christmas party – the day I came into my final internship meeting all flustered and out of sorts?"

He nodded and grinned a little, "Not that was an unusual state for you my dear."

She giggled, "Yes, well … I think you've said many times that my insanity was what made you keep coming back."

Draco cleared his throat again, "I really don't need to see this, thanks! So what happened after that, Granger?"

She blinked and thought for a moment, "Well, the next time I saw him was at the party actually. I was out on the balcony for a smoke and he came out, drunk as a skunk. Broke down in sobs and pretty much apologized for being alive," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I gave him a nice slap and told him to go be there for his girlfriend and to stop being such a ninny."

Draco chuckled and Athena growled at him, "That poor thing, I hope they are ok?!"

Hermione nodded at her, "Married with two young ones, I believe you saw them when you were at the station?" Lucius stiffened against her and she knew to tread lightly.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I did see Potty and the Weasel, Granger, but I saw you with them, not Brown. Haven't you been keeping track of her, Father?"

Lucius raised his chin, "I have no need to do so, and she told me beforehand that she was going to help Mr. Weasley get his driving license before going to the station. As she was on time to our meeting afterwards, I have no doubt that anything untoward occurred."

Hermione felt under the blanket for Lucius' fist and wrapped her own, warm palm around it, attempting to soothe his frustrated feelings. "Hush love, he was only trying to get a rise." She pinned Draco with a glare, "I'm sure that Draco has had some trouble living without spiteful comments for so long."

Athena, too, was glaring at her husband, "Yes, and he'll keep his mouth shut if he wants to be able to speak again in my presence." Draco looked rather abashed at this comment and bowed his head towards Lucius and Hermione.

Hermione waved her free hand at Draco, "Old habits die hard. However, I did have an ulterior motive in coming tonight. Draco, you mentioned maybe going into the potions business again?" He nodded and she grinned, "I might have a friend who is looking for a potions partner."

Draco looked at her skeptically, "Any of _your_ friends, Granger, would not have been one of my better friends at school. Who is it and do they know of me?"

Hermione's face clouded slightly, "Well, he knows I have someone who is above decent at Potions and welcomed the idea of help. I didn't want to say it was you until you had agreed to it."

"That doesn't answer my question Granger." His eyes hardened slightly.

Her own eyes pierced his, "George Weasley could use a partner in his WWW chain. He's running four different shops now and simply can't keep track."

Draco sank back into the couch, "And you think a Weasley would welcome me into his business with open arms?"

"He didn't throw me out when I married your father, so I don't see why not - with the right persuasion, of course."

Draco eyed her carefully, "You've been married to a Slytherin for too long."

Hermione smirked, "Don't I know it."

* * *

Hermione swung her legs off the bed and pulled off the covers, shivering slightly as the cool air hit her nude, warm skin. "I know he and George haven't much of a history, but George needs a decent brewer and Draco needs somewhere to work his magic – pardon the pun." Lucius sniffed and pulled the soft, downy pillow over his head, the black sheets contrasting magnificently against his pale skin and hair.

Hermione huffed and continued to prattle, knowing it was the only way to get her husband out of bed before dinner, "I think they've both changed enough that perhaps it will work. Who knows – it's useless if Draco doesn't agree to meet with him, and of course if George doesn't like what he sees when they do meet … well …"

Lucius drawled sleepily, "Darling, I'll talk to him – now shut up and go take a shower."

Hermione pretended to huff, but beamed at how perceptive her husband was. She jumped on the bed, smacking a kiss on his available cheek and then pranced into the bathroom, humming.

Lucius groaned and rolled over, enjoying the dark quiet once more.

Until, of course, Hermione decided to sing an aria in the shower.

Lucius' eyes flew open, his mouth gaping at the closed bathroom door. He mumbled, "Witch," and then swung himself out of the bed and ambled slowly over to the bathroom.

He shoved the door open and was hit with a blast of steam that contrasted severely with the cold air in the bedchamber. He swung open the shower door, caught the smirk of Hermione's and swiftly cut the water to cold. Closing the glass door quickly, he was rewarded with a shriek and a resulting _thump_ as his wife hit the floor in her scramble to leave the icy water.

"Lucius!" He ran, summoning his dressing gown as he sprinted out the door.

Chuckling he dodged down the different flights of stairs, darting in and out of various rooms on the second floor. Breathing swiftly, he came to a halt at the breakfast room's doors, aware that he had lost his wife a few rooms and a staircase back. He pulled a door open quietly and then suddenly a wand was at his throat.

"Damn."

"I swear you're more predictable than Crooks." She huffed and smacked him lightly on the arm. She prodded him once more with her wand and then pulled away to sit down at the table.

Spooning some yoghurt and fruit on to her plate, she motioned him with her other hand to his own place opposite her. "You are a cruel man, husband - a cruel, cruel man."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Wife, this is hardly a revelation for you. You continue to admonish me for it," he preened slightly, "but I'm beginning to think you're just attracted to it."

She huffed and popped a grape into her mouth, "Of course I am, but that gives you no right to freeze the damn water on me. Hmph!"

He laughed, "I was merely returning your favor from that first Christmas when you poured ice on me."

"That was an accident! I told you …"

He interrupted, "I know love, and I'm now rather glad it happened. I got quite a view of you that night," he smirked, remembering Hermione in the white dress with black accents that had turned sheer with the water from the ice bucket.

He had caught her out smoking, passing Weasley as he left the balcony, and made a rather snide remark about the youngest male Weasley – earning a bucket of ice from an enraged witch.

"Ugh, that Christmas was horrible. Do you remember Smattery? She looked like some horrible old Christmas stocking." Hermione sneered softly, "I _hated_ that woman."

Lucius grinned, "It was only because she tried to kiss me under the mistletoe two years later."

Hermione grouched, "and what right did she have to do that?! Hmph, those Ministry Christmas parties are always trouble; and you enjoy it!" She waved her fork at him, "Don't think I haven't figured that out after seventeen years of watching you throw them, mister."

He smirked, "I merely enjoy watching all of the straight-laced politicians lose all sense of control – it provides wonderful blackmail my dear."

"Oh I know," she responded lightly, "how do you think I got that law about vampires passed?"

She stood up, touched her lips to his in a light kiss and summoned a House-Elf to get her coat. "I'm off! I'll see you later love. Shall we do dinner at _Triannon_?"

He stood to help her into her coat, pulling her forward to button her coat. "Dinner, my dear, would be lovely. I shall see you tonight." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, growling lightly as she stepped away regretfully and apparated out with a quiet _pop_.

** A/N: I'm sorry I was so late on this update. My husband was in an auto wreck in London and I had to fly over to be with him. However, he's just been released back to the states and so I'm now living at a new hospital and decided to bide you all over. Just be patient with me, and I promise that I'll finish the story. **


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Chapter Notes:_

I'm sorry I'm so late on this update! I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 13:**

"Luna! Over here!" Hermione called across the packed Starbucks _(what, you actually thought a Muggle could come up with something that fabulous?)_.

"Hi, Hermione! You've got quite a bunch of snafflers over your head; Lucius give you a smooch earlier?" Luna winked at Hermione.

Hermione simply shook her head, amazed at how perceptive and yet … well, loopy, her friend could be. "We're meeting for dinner later. He's got a bunch of work to do at the Ministry before the promotions come up."

"You don't have any left, then?" Luna sipped her coffee hesitantly, cautious of the burning liquid. 

"Oh, nothing too extensive - I had most of it done weeks ago … Lucius is a bit more of a procrastinator, not that he will ever admit to it." Hermione shook her head.

Luna nodded sympathetically, "Rolf is a bit like that too; but they're men – for some reason we find a way to live with it." She waved her hand airily, "So now start explaining! How long have you been married? When did you start going out? How? Why! There's so much to discuss!"

Hermione laughed, "Gods, I know, I know! And you! Rolf … you'll be explaining too missy." She wagged her finger at the blonde, "Well, the answer to the first question is fifteen years on Christmas, but we've really been together for about seventeen. As to that, you recall we were working together on the werewolf registration, right? Well I suppose it all sort of evolved from there."

* * *

**February 2000**

**Vienna, Austria**

"You set her up to it."

"I did not! Malfoy, will you stop it and focus! I do not care whether you are friends with my housemate or not, I do not care if you are unhappy that she _finally_ contacted you, I do not care if you are merely trying to assess whether she has malevolent intentions towards your highly-esteemed person. I. Do. Not. Care. I _do_, however, care whether we finish this damn list or not by tonight. I, for one, would like to go back to our hotel, take a bubble bath, and get some fucking sleep."

He tried to avoid the images of her sliding around a bubble bath and slowly, seductively stepping out of the inlaid bath, water sluicing down her soft, silken legs. Legs that would momentarily be wrapped around his hips as he picked her up and pounded her into the … _GOD DAMN IT._

"Well, why on earth is she inviting me to lunch then?"

Hermione let out a frustrated screech, "For Merlin's sake Lucius, I don't know. Maybe she wants to get to know her only other family member again. Maybe she wants to see if you've changed. Maybe she's lonely and wants to talk to someone her own age. For fuck's sake, I don't give a bleeding fuck – ask her your bloody self."

"Such rage. And I highly doubt it is the latter option, she could hardly tire of your intellectual chatter. I promise you, one hardly notices you're under thirty with that mind of yours."

Hermione gaped at him and then eyed him warily, "What _have _you been smoking?"

"I… pardon me?" His eyes wide, he attempted to process what she had just asked of him. 

Hermione gestured at him wildly, "I asked what you've been smoking, or what potions you're on … surely you didn't just tell me that I'm intelligent and can converse."

"I simply meant that as a man twenty-five years older than you, I hardly notice the age difference intellectually. Your mind is far more mature than most at your age." He peered over the tome he'd been looking through, somehow looking down on her even as he complimented her. 

Hermione glanced down at her hands, "Yes, well … well, yes, it is rather. I suppose that's why I have such a hard time relating to people my own age." 

Lucius glanced back at his book, "Indeed. Now, what should I wear?"

Hermione threw her hands up in the air, "Sweet Circe. Lucius, do you, or do you not want to finish these tonight?"

He slammed his book shut, a cloud of dust rising from it and covering him from head to foot, "Hermione, we have all tomorrow to look over these as well. Has anyone told you that you are a slave driver? In fact, I put my foot down." 

He slammed his book shut, a cloud of dust rising from it and covering him from head to foot, "I will not do any more work until I have eaten an entire meal away from books, smoked my cigar and had a shower to get off this accursed dust." He spat out the last word as he attempted to clean himself off with a _Scourgify_.

Hermione couldn't help giggling, "All right you pansy." 

She stood and picked up the books on the table and left to place them in their original positions on the shelves, "Let's go back to the hotel, clean up and then go out to dinner ..." she glanced over her shoulder at him with an indescribable look, "or would you prefer to eat alone. I certainly don't want to dampen your evening."

Lucius gave a great huff of annoyance, "You would not be _ruining _my evening Miss Granger – stop fishing for compliments. We will have to work on that self-confidence of yours; it is far too low for someone like you." He nodded and walked off to the entrance of the library, while Hermione stood back in the stacks, mouth agape.

* * *

Hermione sipped her coffee slowly and peered over Luna's shoulder with unfocused eyes, "And so we went to dinner. And what a dinner! I think we were both so starved for companionship; that unending ache of being alone in a group of people – only a few of whom you can talk to, that we looked to the other, our former opposite to fulfill the void."

Luna asked softly as not to disrupt the other woman's reverie, "What of the others though, Harry, Ginny, everyone?"

Hermione ran a hand over her hair, "Ginny and Harry were too caught up with each other to fully comprehend, and it wasn't as though I could go to Ron. After the miscarriage, he and Lavender were tense enough … not to mention that debacle between him and I at Lucius' Christmas party. And really, after the war, we needed to form our own identities."

She shifted and took another sip, savoring the foam in her mouth, "Everything really changed during that Vienna trip. We got to know each other, we saw each other in a new light, a social light, beyond our previous interactions. And honestly, it was Vienna, the atmosphere, the spirit – we went to the opera and saw the ancient structures that next day – it was intellectual foreplay if nothing else." 

She ran a finger around her coffee cup, "Stimulating the mind and through it the body, every tingle from a mythical tale and every moment of awe at what those former generations had accomplished, had the potential to, and _did_, arouse. I don't know if it was an unconscious approach by each of us or if it was inevitable."

"Our talks were certainly never full of rainbows and silly dreams, but arguments, memories, opinions, and prejudices – on both sides. I was still young, reeling from a war I was never prepared for in a world I had only known about for 10 years. He was facing a new wizarding world and being forced to revalue everything he'd known since childhood. We argued passionately sometimes and others cold fury was the ruler of the day."

She refocused on Luna's face with a sheepish smile, knowing that she had been rambling for awhile, "Oh, Luna, I can't really explain it – Vienna, Rome, it was both magical and logical, but then it ended. The project had its foundation and it was sent to some other department, I haven't any idea really – merely that it was published and accepted by the Wizengamot – and the Order celebrated it as a tribute to Remus and even Bill."

"Life felt like it was finally on track for me."

**Chapter End Notes:**

Whew, so I know its short but I promise more is coming. I've gone with a bit more of a narrative style in this chapter as I think it suits the feel and how I want the material to be brought across. I'll be going with this style for probably the next few chapters, so I hope you all can accept that :). And as regards my personal life, my husband is at home and is recovering nicely. Slow and steady, so the updates will be slow, but hopefully steady as well :). Thanks to everyone for their support!\/p\/p


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**After a much needed refill…**

Hermione glanced over at Luna and grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry I'm rambling so much. I never really get the chance to talk about our relationship – not like other couples at least." She looked pensive, "My own fault I suppose."

Luna nodded, "Yes well I should think that it would have been everywhere if you two had wanted it known." She glanced at Hermione's pensive look, "But how did the two of you get together if you weren't working on the same project anymore?"

Hermione shook her head slightly, as though to clear her thoughts and looked back at Luna, "After we gave up the law we saw each other rarely, he had gone back to full time with his department and I was relegated to new projects. However, whenever we would pass each other in the lifts or the halls there was always a spark, a glimmer of possibility that neither of us could quite grasp." Her eyes unfocused themselves once more and Luna knew she was ensconced in memory once more.

"Our relationship changed again when Lucius saw me one day in … June, I think it was, crying my heart out like the weakling I was." Luna raised her brows at the bitter tone, but said nothing. "Ron had approached me …"

* * *

**June 1999**

"Hullo Hermione," said a quiet voice from behind the brunette's back as she was perusing some ingredients at the Apothecary's in Diagon Alley.

She jumped slightly, "Oh! Ron, good heavens, you startled me – what on earth are you doing here?!" She was rather puzzled as to why he'd be in an Apothecary's on a sunny, Saturday.

"I was looking for you."

Hermione wasn't too sure she liked the quiet, deliberate tone the red head was using; the seriousness wasn't something she was familiar with coming from him. "Ah, and why was that? Is everyone alright?"

He flushed, "Ye … well no, I mean … _bugger_!" He cursed loudly.

She lifted her hand towards him, eyes glancing concernedly, "Are _you_ alright, Ron?"

He slashed the air with his hand, "No! I'm not alright, dammit!"

Hermione stepped back, running into the shelves in her attempt to stay clear of his passionate outburst. "Is Lavender ok, Ron?" she asked hesitantly.

His eyes hardened slightly, "This isn't about Lavender of all people. It's about me," he poked himself in the chest with his finger, "and, and … well you!"

Hermione gazed at him stupidly and managed a rather surprised, "Me?!"

Ron rushed forward, assuming her surprise meant a desire to hear more, and grasped her hand in his two larger ones, "Oh, Hermione! Gods, I was an idiot! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! She's nothing to me; you, you, Hermione you've got to take me back! I love you! I'll never stray again, I promise! We'll get married and be happy! What do you say, Hermione?"

She stood there dumbfounded as Ron poured out his rather cheesy but seemingly heartfelt words, unable to do or say anything. Finally after a moment or two of stunned silence, her anger rising slowly, she bit out "How could you?"

He stepped back slowly, wary of the fire in her eyes. She repeated, "How could you even have the guts?! After everything you've done to her, after all you two have been through. You dare to say she's nothing?!" Hermione raked her eyes over him like he was a diseased slug, "Who _are_ you?! Gods!"

Ron noticed a slightly tremor coming from Hermione's enraged form and whimpered softly, "Hermione?"

She exploded, "How in the name of Merlin did you ever come up with the idea that I would contemplate taking you back after everything you've done?! And _now_," she said in a tone implying how despicable and cowardly she thought he was, "now that you've turned your back on even her! How could I ever trust you again?!" She let out a short screech and dashed out of the store, yelling behind her "Don't come near me again Ron! EVER!"

All Ron could do was stand in the Apothecary's resembling a fish and trying to process exactly what had happened.

Further down the Alley, Hermione had slipped into Flourish and Blott's, heading towards her special spot at the very back of their store. She slid into one of the old but cushy chairs hidden behind stacks of books and began to cry.

"And what after all these years could possibly cause the cold, perfect Miss Granger to cry like a young girl?" drawled a male voice from behind the chair in which Hermione was seated.

She started, swiveling to look at the disturber with a red face and puffy eyes, still wet with tears. Her eyes, clouded though they were, knew exactly who they were looking at – Lucius Malfoy.

She spoke quietly, "How dare you…"

He interrupted with a tap of his cane on the floor, "No, how dare you? How dare you break down, now, over some meager little problem in the middle of a public place! You are a twit and a fool to cry this easily."

She stood up slowly, as though unsure of her legs' stability and turned bodily away from him. "You have no idea about my problems, Mr. Malfoy."

"You're right," his cold voice washed over her in waves, chilling her to the bone, "I don't, but you've made them my problems by sitting here and sniveling like a small child that didn't get their way. Grow up girl!" He spoke the last words harshly, each hitting her like new ocean waves intent upon destruction.

Her anger flared and she wiped her tears away hurriedly with the back of her hand, angry at herself and him. She turned around and Lucius Malfoy had to fight the urge to smirk at the blazing anger in her eyes.

She took a step towards him, paused, took a breath and then took another rather menacing step. "Perhaps," she purred in a controlled voice that very few people who knew her would recognize, "Mr. Malfoy, I've grown up. Perhaps," she swept her arms out, "that _is_ why you find me, _sniveling,_" she sneered at the word, "in the back of a bookshop."

His eyes shuttered, trying to contemplate the meaning of her words. She smirked again and continued in that extremely dangerous tone of voice that he would never admit did shocking things to his control and his lower … extremities.

"Perhaps Mr. Malfoy, growing up is the reason we all hurt and cry. Or perhaps I cannot be allowed to act like any other young fool since I lived through a war?" She came closer to him and was now almost toe to toe with his dragon-hide boots. "Since I was tortured and suffered through it? Since I have dealt with hate from the moment I was introduced into this society? Perhaps Mr. Malfoy, perhaps I grew up a long time ago."

He did not reply, but merely raised his eyebrow, as he was wont to do, and waited to see if she had finished.

She lifted her chin up and looked him straight in the eye, purring distinctly now, her eyes shining with an emotion he could not recognize. "Perhaps you have no clue of how _grown up_ I truly am, _Lucius."_ His name slipped off her lips as a whisper, an invitation of something he couldn't quite grasp and he snapped.

He gripped her shoulders and brought her flush against his chest, "You know not the games you play, Miss Granger. You aren't ready for the Premiers, stick to your junior leaguers or you're likely to get far more than just _hurt_." With that last staccato word, he turned on his heel and swept out of the back sanctuary, leaving Hermione holding herself and wondering at the slight tremors that were still flooding her body.

* * *

Hermione glanced up at Luna, her eyes shining with emotion, "He stood there and insulted me until I broke, shattered to a million pieces."

She grinned much to Luna's surprise, "After that we met for lunch every Wednesday. I think for him, well I know since he said so, I was one of the only people who treated him as an equal. I didn't look down on him or attempt to gain his favor. A moth drawn to the flame as it were."

"He helped me through a rocky time and our relationship grew – we were never really friends – what we shared was honestly beyond that, even at the start." Luna nodded, acknowledging a comprehension of the situation.

"When did things really begin to change though?" Luna asked quietly, knowing Hermione would need _some_ direction to the story.

Hermione glanced up and offered a half-smile in acknowledgement of the guidance, "When Teddy became unmanageable and Andy was being evasive, Lucius stepped in and offered assistance and a male role for Teddy – something I'm grateful for still."

Hermione sighed, "Harry was too young for those expectations to be laid on his shoulders – he played with Teddy and loves him like a son – but Harry was very much still a young, lost teenager back then and Teddy needed someone comfortable in their own skin."

Hermione sniffed a little and Luna saw her eyes pool with glistening tears. "And when Andy told me she was dying due to cancer, he was the one I ran to. Harry and Ron knew her, but not as I did," Hermione shook her head, "they wouldn't have understood."

* * *

**November 2000**

**The Tonks Home**

"Andy, _what _is wrong?!" Hermione was somewhat frantic. Andromeda had been getting more and more tired over the past few months and that night had collapsed while cooking dinner. She wouldn't allow Hermione to call a Healer or take her to St. Mungo's.

"You haven't been eating properly and you can barely stand on your own! Clearly you know something and haven't said; you've got to tell me!" She sat down next to her friend and mentor, took Andy's hands and looked into her eyes, "You're my best friend Andy, please don't keep this from me."

Andy drew a shuddering breath, "That's why, oh that's _why_ I haven't told you! Goddess this isn't fair to you. Oh Hermione, you've been the light in my life since the war. You're an angel and Merlin knows I needed your help. I'm not sure what your fate is darling, but I've been lucky that it was twined with mine for a short time."

Hermione looked at her questioningly, trying not to piece together the fragments that were beginning to make sense, "But Andy …"

Andy interrupted with a soft squeeze of Hermione's hands, "Hermione, I've lived a full life and I've lived it the best way I felt I could. I loved with all my heart and never looked back. I'm not afraid to die now. I've got cancer darling, and I only have a few weeks," Hermione drew a deep, gasping breath and Andy shushed her.

"My little one, I wish it wasn't so, but it's my time. I've lived and loved and that's all anyone can ever ask for." Andy was rubbing soft circles on Hermione's back.

Hermione glanced at Andy's face, tears staining quick tracks down her cheeks, and asked brokenly, "How … how long do you have?"

Andy sighed softly, "The healers think it's a matter of weeks now. I'm hoping to stay until Christmas, my darling."

Hermione cried softly, lamenting another friend soon to be lost. "It's not fair."

"Oh, honey, don't say that. I'm so sorry that I have to leave you and Teddy, and even Lucius now that he's come around – but it's time." Andy's eyes glowed softly, "I'll be able to see my little girl and my Ted." Andy looked at Hermione with glittering eyes, "You wouldn't begrudge me that? Would you?"

Hermione swallowed, "No, no I wouldn't. But, Teddy? What will happen to him?"

Andy took Hermione's hands in her own, "I was hoping you might take guardianship over him. I know it's a lot to ask of you, but he already looks to you as a sort of mother figure and it would be the easiest transition. Plus you'll have Harry and Ron and probably even Molly to help you out with him if you need."

Hermione nodded quietly, thinking over the information that had been dumped on her so quickly.

* * *

**December 25th, 2000**

The sounds of tears and emotion echoed in the silent wizarding graveyard, as a humble little group gathered together once more to say farewell to a friend.

"Oh, Andy …." Hermione sighed brokenly, tears making their way down her cheeks softly without abating, as she watched the casket slowly disappear under the increasing dirt. Taking a last look at the dark red rose in her hand, she then flung it into the grave.

A familiar voice murmured, "She's in a better place than anyone of us could have provided for her – remember that Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and turned, "I do Mr. Malfoy, I do. I just … I just don't know what _I'm_ going to do without her."

He nodded stoically and Hermione caught a glimpse of eyes that were not as distant and cold as usual. He glanced around as though ensuring no one was watching and Hermione frowned slightly, puzzled by his behavior. Then, without warning, he pulled her to him and cradled her head against his broad chest.

Hermione was so shocked that she froze for a moment, and then as she recognized his heart beat against her ear and registered the comfort he'd wrapped her in, she broke down. Sobbing, she clung to him as a lifeline, knowing she might simply drift away if someone didn't fully anchor her.

* * *

"Lucius was able to be there for me, he had known her – had been her friend – he was devastated, even if no one would ever have known. When she passed away and guardianship was handed down to me, then we dealt with our grief separately." Hermione's hands shook softly and Luna took them into hers, offering a silent support.

"I was still in shock and working to heal Teddy – trying to explain to that poor, little boy why one more person had left him. I didn't see Luc for probably about two months – avoidance mostly – mutually."

Hermione took a deep breath, as though letting go of her sorrow, "But then came the Moscow trip. We went in February, almost exactly two months after Andy's death. Teddy stayed with Harry for the weekend – this was our last trip concerning the laws as I'd told my department head that I needed to be home." Hermione ran a hand over her hair to smooth it out.

"Anyways, it was cold," she gave a little shiver of memory, "Goddess, warmth was a rarity. We'd done a day of presentations; we were both exhausted. We stopped to grab a drink at some Russian tea house and we both ended up drinking far more than we should have." She rolled her eyes at Luna, "I woke up the next morning with a very nude Lu wrapped around a very nude, achy me." She grinned softly, "He woke up approximately two minutes after I did, while I was still processing and attempting to grasp exactly what had happened. His arm tensed, eyes widened, mouth gaped, and well … general stiffening occurred. Oh, Luna, it was priceless, so I simply asked if he wanted to go to coffee." Hermione was as close as Hermione could get to giggling without actually doing so, and Luna smiled enjoying her friends' happiness.

"And so that was how it all began, our relationship. We simply went on from there, and here we are – happier in some ways and probably more miserable in others." Hermione said bitterly.

Luna raised a brow, "And how is that?" She was remembering Hermione's comments earlier about not being able to discuss the relationship.

"Well I never really went out of my way to tell anyone, never shouted it from the rooftops as it were. I suppose for once I wanted people to notice that something had changed without my telling them so." Hermione's eyes flashed for a moment with long suppressed pain and then returned to their usual sparkling hazel.

"And by people you mean your well-meaning dunderheads?" Luna asked sagely.

"Of course," the brunette replied with a sigh, "but they haven't after all this time, and I think it's finally time I told them."

"How has Lucius handled that?"

"He's angry that I haven't told them, but it's not as if he's taken out an ad in the paper either."

"Oh Hermione …"

"What?! He hasn't! He hates public displays of affection," she looked down, "sometimes I wonder if he merely married me to make sure he'd have a consistent bed partner."

"Hermione!"

"Well, he has no trouble saying the words or going through the motions in private; why on earth can't he do it once in a while in Diagon Alley or somewhere where people would notice?!"

"Maybe he's respecting your wish that things remain quiet?"

"That's only because I don't want him to run away scared when he realizes how much of a liability I am!"

"Oh dear."

"Indeed."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:  "A man's perspective on things"**

**2017: The Malfoy's bedroom, just after Hermione has left to meet Luna's**

Lucius walked slowly back up the stairs, to their room, intent upon taking a shower and indulging a little personal time. Lying back on the mussed bed, he crossed his arms behind his head and relaxed, simply thinking. As he took stock of his life and future prospects, he found himself experiencing an odd mix of emotions. He was rather content with his present existence; he had a beautiful, young wife who was quite passionate, his son and he were in the process of reconciliation, and he enjoyed his work.

Upon review, he thought that, indeed, he _should_ be content, because a man could truly not ask for much more without tempting the fates. However, his conclusion did not help him decipher his slight feeling of being unsettled, and unsettled he was.  It wasn't an unsettled feeling as though he was being watched, or someone was plotting his demise – he was rather used to that. No, it was more of a bone-deep unsettled, where he was rather unsure that anything in his life was completely permanent.

Now, Lucius would never admit to being unsure about anything, so he was more than happy to get back out of bed, prepare for the day ahead, and forget all about his wandering emotions. He certainly wasn't a man to dwell, and in fact, due to that wonderful manhood, he tended to follow the emotionally ignorant tendencies of his greater sex.

Lucius nodded to himself at this conclusion and pulled his clothes off, readying for the day ahead. He rather enjoyed being in the nude, and so anyone with the temerity to enter his home, and then room, uninvited would be granted the magnificent sight of Lucius Malfoy making the bed, nude. Now, generally this would be considered a rather mundane chore for the Lord of the Manor to be doing, but the Malfoy patriarch rather relished doing this one chore. He found it rather calming and simple, enjoying how the silk sheets slithered into place, their soft sounds reminding him of sensual nights and the heat of lust; how the pillows could be fluffed and placed just so, clearing the disarray caused by nightly (or mid-nightly or morning or afternoon) activity; and how once the mother-of-pearl colored, down duvet had been reordered, the mahogany four poster bed looked, once again, like the perfect place to sate one's inner desires.

And despite all those wonderful reasons, he also rather enjoyed the feel of Hermione's eyes as she would watch him make it, standing in the bathroom doorway, rivulets of water cascading down her dewy skin after her shower. His marble skin gleaming in the morning light that filtered in through the windows; his thick leg muscles clenching and straining as he leant to straighten out a bump; or his buttocks flexing, showing off a firm derriere that she enjoyed clenching, as he would bend and stand replacing pillows and blankets that had been shoved off in the heat of the night. His upper body would ripple as he pulled and tugged the bed linens into their rightful place, his biceps flexing, back muscles creating a dance of their own beneath his smooth skin.

And generally, she would drop her towel to the floor as his back was turned, saunter up behind him, her dewy arms encircling his waist, and pull her front flush against the muscled planes of his back. Her hands would trace their way up the ridges of his abs to his rather sensitive nipples, which she would pinch and twist, all the while licking siren like paths along his back and neck. He would be able to feel her damp skin against his, the droplets dripping from her hair tracing sensual paths down her back and skin, flushed from the hot shower. She would feel his ass clench and unclench as he fought the waves of arousal shooting to his quickly hardening length.

He would wait until she was just ready to pull away, and then he would turn quickly. He'd snatch her up, and toss her onto the neatly made bed. He would follow, crawling up her body, letting his long hair trail against her skin, exciting her as it always did. Then his tongue would dart out and lick one of her straining rosy nipples, perhaps he would nibble on it or perhaps simply tease until she was a pool of whimpers and moans beneath him. His fingers would be tracing naughty paths just shy of her pleading, pouting lower lips, the essence of her desire making her adoration clear.

His wicked fingers would slowly, slowly flit their way to her sex, touching with butterfly caresses her most responsive areas. Slightly probing to ensure her readiness, he would often take her lips with his in a claiming kiss that ensured she _knew_ beyond all doubt who she belonged to. Then he would rise up and thrust into her wet, tight warmth that always felt like heaven. Relishing the feel of being inside his beautiful, sensual wife, he would thrust slowly, ensuring she felt every blessed inch of him as he entered and withdrew. Often she would groan and try to hurry his thrusts by arching her own hips, or teasing his sensitive nipples, but it was generally to no avail. Lucius wanted to make sure she knew she was him, and that she would remember it throughout the day as the young pups she worked with drooled and pranced around her, trying to gain her attention.

With that thought, Lucius withdrew from his memory, looking at the well-made bed with a crooked smile. He wondered how many more days he would have with his vivacious wife, how many more hours would she consent to stay his once everything was out in the open. She had delayed for so long, could she ever truly be able to admit that she had gone against everything she was taught and married a man that represented everything she once loathed? Could she handle the potential hatred that her friends might hurl at her when the news broke? Or would she break in turn, and flee from their comfortable, and dare he say _loving,_ home? He shook his head, determined _not_ to his voice to his uncomfortably insecure thoughts. He glanced down and groaned, realizing that perhaps it was time to take a shower and take himself in hand, literally. Sometimes an imagination could be crueler than many believed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**March 2001**

Hermione took a deep breath and held it for the required three seconds and then let it go. Feeling the cool metal against her warm back, she shivered slightly and took another breath. Exhaling slowly once more she tried to stave off the panic that was threatening to crash down on her in waves. She hated not knowing. She. Hated. It. It was worse than anything else, that complete uncertainty over something she had no control over.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned towards the kindly Healer questioningly. All she received in return was a pitying glance and a hand motioning that she could pull her shirt back down. Hermione smoothed her cerulean blue, Muggle blouse down and straightened out her black pencil skirt that had ridden up slightly. Pushing a strand of hair into the clip at the back, she looked pleadingly up at the Healer. "Can't you tell me _anything?"_

The Healer didn't shift her eyes from the clipboard she was marking as she answered, "You know I can't, Miss Granger. Just be patient."

Hermione snorted. "Look, I've only got a babysitter for so long. I need to get going."

That got the Healer's attention. Her hazel eyes sharpened and her graying hair seemed to stand on end in its cropped state. She pulled her glasses down her nose, looking down at Hermione skeptically. "Babysitter? You have a child?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and answered petulantly, "_Not naturally._ He's my ward, Teddy." She tried to peer at the clipboard, "Can't I please at least leave and just have you owl me the results?" She really was uncomfortable in the stark white environment that characterized almost all hospitals, Muggle or Magical. It reminded her of too many people she'd seen in their last moments there. If ever she was going to develop claustrophobia, it would be in the hospital, enclosed by the sheer curtains on a bed of pure white stone.

The Healer looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry Miss Granger; it won't be too much longer. We just think that it would be better if you stayed for the news."

Hermione sighed. In her heart of hearts she already knew. Not the whys and wherefores, but the ultimate answer? Yeah, she knew. As always. She bit back the sinking feeling and concentrated on her beautiful blue shoes that she had splurged on just last weekend. She looked up as the Healer exited the small area and then with a huff of frustration, Hermione flopped backwards on the bed.

Closing her eyes, she contemplated the extreme enjoyment she derived from being kept hostage in the oh-so-comfortable white walled Hell, seemingly from a John Paul Sartre play. She'd been coming here for what seemed like forever. She mentally counted. 3 years. _Merlin!_ 3 years she'd been coming to the blasted Healers in hopes they could tell her why she got dizzy spells, stomachaches that defied pain tolerances, migraines that would have her in bed for days and joints that couldn't seem to stay together. Ultimately it had something to do with Dolohov's curse, but none of the Healers, Unspeakables, Aurors, or other trained spells persons had ever been able to figure out what it was.

"Miss Granger?"

She sat up quickly and then groaned as gravity caught up with her head, leaving her disoriented and queasy.

"Miss Granger!"

She held up her hand. "One moment, if you would," she bit out. She closed her eyes tightly and willed the sensation away, gripping the bed tightly for anchor. As soon as it began to fade, she slowly opened her eyes and gave the five waiting Healers a nod to continue.

The Head Healer, a Mr. Puckle, cleared his throat and began in a placating tone, "Miss Granger, I think … well I'm pleased … er … that is to say, well we've figured out what's wrong with you."

"Alfred!" the earlier Healer hissed, clearly worried about his lack of tact.

Hermione interrupted quickly, "What exactly is wrong with me? Don't sugarcoat it or any such fluff, just say it and we'll all be much happier."

He grimaced at her wording. "Well that's just it Miss Granger, I'm not so sure you'll be happy. That curse seems to have done various things to your body. The only reason it's started to affect you now, so soon after, is because of how active you were during the war and directly after you received the cursing."

Hermione held up a shaky hand, "Wait … so, multiple things wrong and accelerating. Got it." She took a deep breath and asked softly, her former spirit having taken flight at the rather somber looks on the other Healers' faces, "What else is wrong?"

The earlier female Healer stepped up and took one of Hermione's hands in her own, "You … you can't have children dear. The curse … well it's a bit of an impossibility now. And even if you were to try … well, the baby would be exposed to too many problems within the womb to even give it much hope of a nine-month gestation period. That's also the reason for the stomachaches. There's a lot of tissue damage." Hermione let out a shuddering breath and a tear slipped down her cheek, but she wiped it away and nodded at the Healer to continue.

"You also have some severe neural damages in your upper spine. You mentioned that you don't have much feeling in you upper back around the spinal cord area?" Hermione nodded softly. "Well it seems that in times of severe stress, your muscles knot up and cause a severe amount of tension leading to those migraines of yours. All of the nerves focus on your head and not on the spinal cord, leading to the lack of sensory feeling. It's not something we can really treat, but massages would probably do you a world of good, in that they would lower the likelihood of knot development." The Healer stopped for a moment and ran a soothing hand over Hermione's now bowed form. She hated to do this to the young girl. She was only 21, it wasn't fair.

Hermione murmured brokenly, "Is that all?"

The Healer glanced up at her team and they shooed her on, "Well, no dear. The joints. Your joints are decaying at a faster than normal rate. However, that _is_ something we can help treat. We should be able to slow it down with therapy and potions that help strengthen the cartilage in the joints."

Hermione gasped, as though she was drowning, "Can't I … couldn't I just … take a bottle of Skele-gro or something? Anything?"

The Healer chuckled softly, "I'm afraid not dear; Skele-gro only works off of the bone and cartilage traits you posses already. But unfortunately, we can only slow it down. We can't stop it. You'll probably be in a wheelchair by 60, if not before. Your ankles, knees, and hips seem to be the main joints affected – so far as we can tell your shoulders and neck are holding up wonderfully. So you'll still be self-mobile, even if your legs can't do the work full-time."

Hermione spluttered, her head coming up to look at the Healer's, face distraught, "But 60! That's hardly even middle-aged for a witch. Isn't there something?! Anything that you can do?"

The older Healer shook her head sadly, "There isn't anything as of yet, but from what I hear, medical advancements are being made everyday. Hopefully something will be here by that time. It's by no means the end of your life. You'd still be able to walk and such, but it will be easier and far less painful to simply use the wheelchair or a cane."

Hermione shook her head vehemently, "Never. Gods! It isn't fair."

"I'm so sorry, Miss Granger." The Healer looked at her depressed visage and worried, "Is there anyone I should contact to come pick you up?"

Hermione blinked and gave a bit of a hiccup and then, the Healer watched two more tears simply slip out of the young woman's already wet eyes, "No, there's no one. I'll just … I'll just head home." She nodded to herself and stood up shakily, the Healer's eyes widening. "Yes, Teddy. I've got to get Teddy." She looked up at the other 4 Healers standing uselessly by, snorted, and turned back to the Healer sitting on the bed. In her best business like tone, Hermione said, "Thank you. If you would owl me the medications I need to be on and the schedule you would proscribe for those therapy sessions, I would be much obliged. Now, I must go. Good day." With that, she marched out of the ward; head held high, back straight, face frozen – no other sign that she had just been told, she was, in effect, broken.

George was fiddling around with the stove trying to decide if the pasta was supposed to look like that or if he had simply cooked it wrong. He didn't remember it being mushy or sticky when Hermione made it, but she was late to their monthly dinner and he had taken the initiative to cook. He had some rather big news to tell her, so he was anxious for her to arrive, but figured that Teddy had put up a fuss or something else.

However, with another grimace at his pasta, he heard the floo activate and scrambled into the living room to catch the rather unflooable Hermione as she inevitably fell out. He took note of her puffy eyes, lack of a Teddy, and rather shaken appearance. Pulling her up softly he enveloped her in a huge hug and carried her over to the couch, announcing in a proud voice, "I've got a big announcement for you, Miss Granger."

She looked up at him and smiled weakly, "Eh? What's that George? You finally find that ear of yours?"

He grinned and tweaked her ear, "What would I want two ears for? Rubbish I say. No, it's a bit more significant than that I'm afraid." He took a deep breath, and held it for … well as long as he could until he turned blue.

Hermione giggled and poked his stomach, resulting in him blowing out all the air rather quickly. "Rude, Miss Granger," he exclaimed rather haughtily. Then he grinned and ran to the closed door to Fred's old bedroom. "I would like you to meet …" He opened the door a crack, "My new flat mate!"

Hermione gaped at him and then shrieked as a giant Old English sheepdog flew at her, tackling her on the sofa. George laughed happily and jumped into the fray. "Hermione, I'd like you to meet Fred. Fred, Hermione." The dog woofed and licked her cheek sloppily.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle and bussed George on the cheek. She knew it would do him good to have another living being in the apartment, and Fred was probably the best name possible since George still had the tendency to speak aloud to Fred – it was rather hard to stop after so many years, and to be honest, he really didn't want to.

He clapped his hands and stood. "Now then, dinner!" He bowed to Hermione and offered his arm, "My lady?"

She flounced, well as much as one can flounce when there is 80 pounds of big, fluffy white fur on your lap, off the couch and took George's arm.

"What are we having kind sir?"

"Er … Pasta, I think?"

"You think?"

"Well, it's kind of … stuck."

"Ah … pizza it is!"

"Yay!"

…

A little later while munching on pizza, Hermione finally gave up on ignoring George's frequent glances, and said, "Why don't you just ask already?"

He chuckled. "Because this is so much more annoying."

She rolled her eyes, "And?"

"And… what's up? We haven't talked in almost a month, what's going on in your life?" He asked seriously.

She nibbled on her pizza debating the various answers she could give.

_The Healers give me 40 years to basically live my life._

_I get to wheel around like a crazy lady!_

_I don't have to worry about having any surprises!_

_Dolohov was a fucking bastard._

"I slept with Lucius Malfoy." _Well that certainly wasn't what I planned on saying._

"…WHAT?!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously…**

"I slept with Lucius Malfoy." _Well that certainly wasn't what I planned on saying._

"…WHAT?!"

Hermione had been fiddling with a loose thread on her hem for the past five minutes as George paced in and out of the living room, too shocked or appalled to say anything – or at least that was how it seemed to Hermione. He would stalk out of the room, lips pursed and brow furrowed, quickly reenter as though he was about to launch into a tirade and then quickly turn and repeat the process. Hermione was rather at the end of her tether. She knew he wouldn't take that particularly well, but it wasn't as though she could undo the act ... not that she would really want to, if she was completely honest with herself.

She shook her head, clearing it of thoughts better left for another day. Placating, she whispered, "George?"

His head shot up to look at her as he walked back into the room and he flopped down on the blue plaid couch across from her favorite white reading chair. He stared at her for a few moments, causing her to squirm and wish he would look away or say something, anything. He sat back slightly and asked quietly, "Why?"

Hermione gaped at him, "Why? _Why?_ Not, 'What the hell were you thinking?' or 'I'm going to kill him?'" She stared uncomprehendingly at George, her experience with the red-headed brood was explode first, ask later.

So when George merely nodded his head for her to answer his question, she paused to truly think it out. "Well, I ... I don't really know, to be honest. We were drunk and in Moscow." She took her eyes away from his, unable to bear the honest blue eyes looking through her, and looked over his shoulder at the nice, green wall. "I ... I guess I was lonely. It had been a while, since, well ... _anyone._ He and I've, well I suppose we're friends after a fashion. _Why not_?" She asked rather rhetorically, almost reflecting the question inwardly.

George raised his eyebrow, "Why not, indeed. So Miss Hermione Granger got lonely and slept with the ex-Death Eater that threatened her life for upwards of seven years, whose home she was traumatized in as he _watched," _he spit the word out. "You were _lonely."_ He said the last sentence rather mockingly.

Hermione glared at him, finally giving up her embarrassment and fighting back against his scrutiny, "Fuck it George. I'm twenty-one and I've got a three year old to look after!" She stood up, too anxious to stay still any longer. "My parents don't talk to me, my friends wouldn't notice if I dyed my hair black, and I've lost the only other maternal figure I had in my life." She threw a pillow at the wall in her frustration, making George flinch slightly. "Lucius has been a friend during a time that I've really needed one. He's been there when no one else _could_. After Ron, and then Ron again, and finally Andy, he's always been _there_." She opened her eyes a little wider, and whispered to herself softly, as though surprised, "Always."

George glanced over at her with a small feeling of regret, "Herm ... I'm sorry if I haven't been there for you. With the shop and every..."

"Don't for a minute feel sorry, George Weasley. You've been so good to me over the past few years – I don't deserve it in the least. I have no right to claim loneliness after what you've been through, but it still hurts me just the same. For once I want to be looked at as a woman, not as friend or guardian or confidante. Lucius makes me feel like a female every single time that I meet him."

"Hermione, I had no idea you wanted to be a woman," he said with a slight smile on his face. "If you had only told me, love, I wouldn't have had to get ole Fred here. I think I would have been able to muster up _something _for you." He waggled his eyebrows.

She couldn't help but giggle, their platonic feelings for each other had been established way back in the first summer at Grimmauld Place, when he and his twin had tricked her into a game of Kiss or Dare one night when she was having trouble sleeping. After two kisses, she dared them both to go to sleep, with the alternative of going to kiss Snape.

Once her giggles had ceased, George's face hardened back a little, "But Hermione, that doesn't mean you go jump into the first willing man's arms. Hell!" He threw his arms in the air. "It's Lucius fucking Malfoy!"

She couldn't help the smirk when she retorted, "I know, believe me the middle name suits him."

George blanched and looked at her through wounded eyes, "I _really_ didn't need that, you know." He sighed, "I just ... are you serious Hermione?

She grinned, "You know red hair just doesn't do it for me anymore, I had to try a lighter color."

His gaze turned reproachful and he stood, walked across to her chair and sat on the arm looking down at her. "Stop trying to make this funny. It isn't and you know it." At her shocked gaze, he shrugged. "I know when to joke and I know when to be serious. You joke when you don't want to think about something. So what's going to happen?"

She shrugged, slipping into the serious mood that George desired. "We haven't really addressed it. We kind of skirt around it at our weekly lunches," she caught his renewed glare and quailed a little. "He offered to take Teddy and me out to lunch weekly to let Teddy get to know his family and about the wizarding world..."

Seeing George's glare reach the temperature of an ice burg, she exclaimed impatiently, "I don't know what I'm doing, Merlin! I've got a fucking kid, George!" She shut her eyes tightly. "I just ... I don't know what's expected of me. I don't know _how_ to do this! I wasn't ready for any of this." George watched the tears slip out of her closed eyes. She brought her hands up to her face and murmured quietly, "I wasn't ready."

George pulled her into his arms, "None of us were." He rubbed her back in soothing circles. He simply held her for a long time, waiting for her shakes and tears to slow and cease.

"Hermione, what would Andy say?" George asked simply, once Hermione's breathing had returned to normal and she seemed more at peace.

"Andy would be ecstatic," she said stubbornly, looking up at him. "Lucius and Andy were childhood friends, if you didn't know, and before she died they had begun to exchange owls rather regularly."

George seemed a bit shocked by this and paused a moment to think it over. Then, his eyes widened and he pulled away to look at Hermione in horror, "You ... you went to St. Mungo's today ... " she nodded hesitantly. "You ... you ... fuck! Hermione are you pregnant?!"

She whimpered as her heart pulsed harder than usual and caused a slight pain in her chest. She glanced right, left, anywhere but at George. "No, erm, I'm ... I can't ..." She couldn't bring herself to face it. No children. Ever. No little ones of her own, growing in her belly, no pain of birth well worth it once she held her child, no ... "Oh god!" She flung herself into George's shocked arms, sobbing.

George immediately wrapped her in a strong embrace, feeling his shirt dampen once more, he realized that perhaps the Spanish Inquisition could be temporarily disbanded, at least until she had found a proper hanky.

Harry was rather frantic, but calmly so, considering his best friend was missing. He had gone to Hermione's to ask her a quick question about Teddy, and found or rather, didn't find her there. He searched the entire house for a note, a trace, anything that might have betrayed where she had gone the night before. It was 5am. By all rights, she should be in a bed, at home, Harry rationalized. He sat on the couch to puzzle for a moment.

Teddy had been acting up all night long and Harry had finally been sleep-deprived enough to try and find Hermione to calm him down, despite the fact that _he_ was the one responsible for him that night.

Harry stood up, remembering that last night had been a George night. He rushed to the floo and spoke "W3 Flat apple chocolate." He shook his head mentally at George's odd floo name, but merely put the thought with all his other George and Fred wonderings in the back of his mind.

Coming out of the floo, he blinked the soot out of his eyes and wiped his glasses quickly. He stopped short though when he saw who was on the couch. George and Hermione lay together, limbs tangled, in a seemingly intimate embrace. Harry gaped. _How long had this been going on? Why hadn't she said anything_?

He stood in shock, taking in George's casual attire of gym shorts and lack of a shirt. Hermione's sleepwear seemed to consist of George's missing shirt and a pair of knickers that Harry glanced away from quickly. He blinked a few more times, but decided that for once he would heed Hermione's advice and _not_ overreact. He flooed back to his flat, praying Teddy had settled down.

He landed in a blessedly quiet flat and he thanked whatever gods there were for that small mercy. Sitting down on his well worn couch, Harry pondered. And thought. And contemplated. For about an hour. Which, considering his lack of studying the past few years was really quite a feat. He decided that he would wait; _let Hermione and George tell everyone,_ he thought. For once he was going to keep his nose out of her business and let the two decide when they wanted to tell other people. He would not make himself the center of drama-related attention, again.

Poor Harry never did choose to listen to Hermione's advice at the right times.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Office negotiations...**

**_Previously..._**

_George immediately wrapped her in a strong embrace, feeling his shirt dampen once more, he realized that perhaps the Spanish Inquisition could be temporarily disbanded, at least until she had found a proper hanky._

_..._

_He decided that he would wait; let Hermione and George tell everyone, he thought. For once he was going to keep his nose out of her business and let the two decide when they wanted to tell other people. He would not make himself the center of drama-related attention, again. _

_Poor Harry never did choose to listen to Hermione's advice at the right times._

**_George's Flat, next am_**

_Mmmm_, thought Hermione, unwilling to wake up from the first peaceful slumber she'd had in a long time. She shifted slightly and then groaned as pain shot up her cricked neck. _Well, damn. _She opened her eyes, slowly blinking the sleep out. She blinked twice more, trying to register the red chest hair she was facing.

It registered.

She panicked.

And, in doing so, she effectively untangled herself from her partner and toppled to the floor in an ungraceful heap, eyes closed, praying she was in some sort of nightmare. _Oh gods not Ron!_

The first thing George noticed as he was rudely awakened by a loud thud was the pile of limbs lying next to his couch, clothed in his Puddlemere Quidditch jersey and a pair of knickers. The frizzy curls gave away the figure however, and George had to tamp down on the previously hopeful thoughts that perhaps he'd gone out and drank a bit too much. Alas.

"Hermione?" He asked curiously, unsure as to why she was on the floor in a heap.

Her head shot up, eyes widening in surprise. "George?! Oh _thank Merlin_!" She stood up quickly. "I was worried for a moment."

George pondered the statement for a moment, debating whether he would go after the part where she wasn't worried about waking up with him half-naked, or the part where she was worried about waking up with a man. He went for the latter, figuring the former would only bring trouble into their heretofore, happy existence. "Who'd you think it was?"

She glanced at him guiltily, "Err, well, Ron; to be honest."

George chuckled, "And hence the horror." He stretched his arms out, relieving the cramped muscles after a night on the couch. "But my dear witch, I fear your powers of observation fail you." He winked at her curious expression, "If it was Ron, you wouldn't be wearing Puddlemere colours."

She grinned, "So I wouldn't." She stalked into the bathroom as he got up and made his way back to the kitchen.

"D'you want anything?" He called to her, pots and pans clanging, echoing with his words.

"No, I've got to go pick up Teddy. He's been fairly tetchy lately; I'd be surprised if Harry got a wink of sleep last night." She glanced into the mirror to check her hair and jumped at the sight of George leaning against the doorframe. "Oh!"

He grinned, but his tone turned serious, "Now, you know we're going to have to talk more about this, don't you?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yes. But let me deal with it first and then we can talk." She turned to him and looked him in the eye. "But to answer the one earlier question, I'll just say, Dolohov made sure there wouldn't be a continuance of my blood. Nasty little curse, that."

George sucked in a breath and then pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, love."

She nodded and took comfort in his embrace for a moment, but then stepped away. Things always seemed a bit more bearable in the light of a new day. "I've got to go. Thank you. _Thank you_, George."

He shrugged, "Anytime."

She grinned and walked to the floo, tossed some powder in and spoke, "Potter's Wonky Feint," trying not to giggle at the personalized name he'd given her. Given Harry's fame, the Ministry had set up some extra security measures that required each person connected to his floo have a personalized word. It allowed Harry to know who was coming through and allow them access.

She tumbled out in her usual graceful helter-skelter style, landing sootily on Harry's welcome mat. "Hey, Herm," he said casually, helping her up and cleaning her off with a quick spell.

She caught him smirking at her and raised an eyebrow and asked defensively, "What?"

He chuckled, "Nothing. Good night?"

She shrugged, walking past him to look at the sleeping Teddy. He'd worn himself out so well that he was sleeping like a rock. "Went to George's and slept over. I was too tired to floo home." She turned to study him, taking in his bloodshot eyes and bedraggled appearance. "So Teddy was up all night, again?"

Harry grimaced. "Yea, couldn't figure out what the kid wanted. He finally zonked out around five or so."

She nodded. "Sounds about right. He's been doing that for the past few nights, I'm tempted to take him into the Healer's. He doesn't seem upset during the day though, that's what I can't figure out." She ran a hand through her hair. "Oh well. I'm not going to worry about it right now. I've got to get Teddy to day care and then get ready for work myself."

She picked Teddy up, careful not to wake him and turned to Harry once more, "Thanks for taking him last night, I needed a break."

Harry nodded, "Whenever you need another one, don't hesitate to ask. It's just me and my lonely self here."

Hermione chuckled, "Don't say things like that or you'll come to regret them. I might just take advantage of you, Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked, "I hardly think I'm the only one you've taken advantage of recently."

Hermione blushed thinking of Lucius and wondering if they'd been that obvious in avoiding each other. She flipped her hair, hoping to throw Harry off. "I'm certain I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry chuckled, "Sure you don't Herm. Anyways, I've got to go get ready for the day. I'll catch you later?"

--

She nodded and went back once more to the floo and muttered the address to her home, stepping in, and spinning home.

After a shower, a change of clothes, feeding Teddy as well as herself, trying to calm him down, getting her papers ready for work, and then answering a few owls that had arrived while she was out, Hermione was rather wiped. It was only 8am. _Joy._

She glanced up as one more owl, well this was more of a raven, flew in and settled on her windowsill. She took the note, offering the raven a treat in return, noting that it waited; apparently the writer expected a response. She groaned and sat down at her kitchen table for a moment to read it out.

_Miss Granger,_

_I'd appreciate it if you and young Mr. Lupin would join me for lunch today at 12:15pm. Send your response with Poe._

_Yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione snorted, _Poe_. Of course that man would name a raven after the poet. She summoned a pen and wrote a quick reply on the return side of the parchment and sent it off with Poe quickly.

She went and picked up Teddy from his pen in the den, murmuring, "Looks like you're coming with me to work today, young man."

He gurgled and clapped his hands in response, which in turn caused Hermione to chuckle and roll her eyes.

--

"I see you brought the tyke to work," a voice drawled from the entrance to her office.

Hermione didn't bother to glance up at the intrusion, but answered cheerily, "Yep! He's been outside in the secretary offices with Sylvia all morning, she's been fabulous with him. I'm thinking about just hiring her as nanny and have done with it." She looked up at him and frowned. "How exactly did you get past her, by the way?"

He chuckled deep and low, causing Hermione to squirm at the flutter in her lower abdomen and the slight shiver between her legs, as though in anticipation. This didn't escape Lucius' notice, but he didn't remark on it. Instead, he closed the door softly and murmured a locking charm on it. "I told her we had some," he paused, turning to wash his gaze over her once more, "_tricky negotiations_ to work out and that it might be best if she took Mr. Lupin to the park for lunch. I gave her the afternoon off."

Hermione did look up at that and reclined in her chair, raising an eyebrow at him. "And just, Mr. Malfoy, what negotiations do you think we're going to have that requires my door to be locked ... all afternoon?"

He chuckled in that velvety voice again, causing her to fight a reaction once more, and answered throatily, "Well Miss Granger, I do believe I'm going to fuck you senseless on your desk and then I'm going to take you to dinner." He stepped towards the desk she sat behind, slowly stripping off his black leather gloves, finger by finger.

Hermione watched his hands, licking her lips unconsciously while trying not to imagine the imagery he had just vocalized. She failed. Submitting to a groan that had been building since he'd entered the room, she smiled faintly. "You cheat."

He smirked, "I get what I want."

She looked up at him saucily, slowly spreading her legs to allow him a hint of upper thigh as he skirt rode up, exposing her black silk stockings and the black lace garters that held them up, "And what is it you want, Mr. Malfoy?"

This time it was he who was mesmerized, despite being far worldlier than the young witch could ever hope to be, he was felled by that secret love of her's for older lingerie tactics; specifically that of lace garters, silk stockings and often the lack of knickers that went with it. His fingers twitched around the gloves he held in his right hand, and he gripped his cane a bit harder with his left. However, he did drawl softly, "You, Miss Granger."

She chuckled huskily, knowing that her diversion had worked and slowly trailed her hands up her tan silk shirt, following the darts that outlined her pert breast and smoothing her palms over the breasts themselves, smirking as Lucius' voice caught almost unnoticeably. She began undoing the buttons, slowly, one at a time as Lucius stood across the desk simply watching. She hooked her silk clad legs over her chair's arms, allowing her skirt to ride up completely and scrunch up around her waist. As she unbuttoned the last of her shirt, she pulled the ends out of her skirt and allowed it to fall open, exposing her black lace demi-cup bra to Lucius' hungry gaze. She looked him straight in the eye and slowly trailed her fingers over the tops of her breasts, down the hollow between them, over her slightly unused abs and down between her legs. As she fingered herself slowly, agonizingly slowly, she allowed her eyes to close and let her head fall back to rest against the black leather chair.

She heard a rustle of sound as Lucius was finally galvanized into action, but didn't open her eyes or stop her fingers from pleasuring her clit.

Lucius slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from the undeniably sexy image in front of him, _I'm never going to be able to sit in this office again,_ placed his gloves, cane and robe on the chair next to him. He shucked his waistcoat of black velvet, undid his belt, and pulled off the black silk cravat he'd worn, placing them all with the other items. Then moving slowly to the minx on the other side of the desk, he unbuttoned his white collared shirt. Placing himself between her and the desk, he kneeled on the floor in front of her. He ran his hands over the black and tan oxford heels she'd worn, up her silken covered calves and finally over the expanse of skin allowed where the garters met with the stockings. She whimpered as his nimble fingers lightly tripped over her skin, wanting them to join her own that were working far faster than they had been before.

He smirked and pulled her hand away, causing her to bring her head up and look down at him with heated eyes that told him to finish or die. He chuckled and bent his head forward; nuzzling the well-trimmed curls that partly hid her treasure from him. She groaned and threw her head back against the chair once more. He slowly ran his tongue over her slit and pressed it against her clit enticingly. She lifted her hips slightly intimating the increased pressure she desired. Pulling back slightly, he ran two fingers over the slick path his tongue had traced. She whimpered again and rotated her hips more deliberately. He slowly inserted a finger into her slit, relishing the way her walls clamped against the digit, pulling it into her waiting womanhood. They both groaned and Lucius snapped.

Pulling her up roughly from the chair, he placed her bodily on the desk, situating himself between her legs and trapping her between his arms. She looked up at him with wide chocolate eyes, lips parted mid-gasp and hair tousled out of its neat twist. He was enchanted, in a word.

Lucius stood over her, white-blonde hair curtaining his marble features. His eyes stormed at her, lips pursed in a smirk that resembled the cat that'd caught the canary. His shirt was opened to reveal taught muscles and slightly scarred pearly skin, marred by what she figured were whip marks and other curse scars. She felt a noticeable bulge in his pants and pulled her hands from where they'd clenched onto his biceps when he'd transitioned her to his chest. She ran her hands inquisitively down his chest, stopping to play with his sensitive nipples and then the ripples of his abs as he clenched them in an effort to stay calm. As her hands trailed to his fly, she glanced up at him from beneath her lashes and he groaned once more. "Gods."

He claimed her mouth forcibly, seizing her lips with his own in a passionate kiss that wiped her mind of any other activity and caused her hands to fumble from the button she'd been undoing. Lucius slowly pushed her down onto the desk, fanning out her hair and bring her naughty arms up above her head. Slowly tracing her lips with his tongue and fluttering kisses, his hands worked their way to her sides where they traced circles on her skin for a time until she was squirming for more friction, more touch, more _anything!_

She arched up against his body, bringing her legs up around his hips, attempting to pull him forward against her hot, needy core. Bringing her hands to his long hair, she pulled his head to hers and forced his mouth to commit to hers. His hands found their way to her breasts and pulled the bra down, which pushed them up a bit farther. He thrust his hips slightly against her own as she arched once more, but did nothing to remove his pants. She growled and let go of his mouth, "Luciussss."

He chuckled and whispered against her skin, "Patience, little tigress." She growled once more and pulled his head down, but he resisted and brought his mouth to her nipple, laving it with his warm tongue. She uttered a half-sob and flung her head back, banging it on the desk with a grimace. One of his hands continued to massage her other breast while the other made its way down between her legs to press back into her now well-slicked womanhood. He pressed two fingers into her and began thrusting slowly as he placed small nips along her breast and then up her collarbone to the one place he knew would make her squirm. He bit softly at the crook of her neck, right where it met her collar bone and then suckled it with a vengeance.

Hermione arched up violently, pulling his fingers in almost up to the knuckle, clenching around them as her mouth opened in a silent scream. He grinned and withdrew the now dampened fingers, pulling her away from the precipice she'd almost soared off of, earning a glare from her hazy eyes. He soothed her by tracing his other hand over her finely boned cheeks and down the soft, smooth skin of her neck, chest, and tummy. He fumbled with the buttons of his fly and then pushed his trousers and pants down, pulling out his now almost painful erection from its confines. He stroked it quickly, allowing Hermione to watch his hand move up and down, enjoying her tongue tracing wet paths across her swollen lips. Her hands slowly inched their way to his cock, pulling his own away and replacing it with smaller, nimbler hands. She smoothed the precum over the reddened head and began to work his cock tantalizingly with light feathery touches and then a quick, tight stroke followed once more by soft touches. He hissed softly, "Yesssss," and thrust his hips into her palms insistently.

She smirked and pulled her hands away, leaning back on her elbows and bringing her feet to rest on the desk, knees bent and legs spread in invitation. Lucius looked down to see her glistening curls and folds practically begging for his cock, her eyes an invitation for another sort of pleasure altogether. He wrapped one arm around her, supporting her back and scooting her closer to the edge of the desk as he smoothed the other hand over her moist lips, pert breasts and tender skin.

He looked her in the eye and asked softly, "Protected?" He was aware of the pain that flashed through her eyes, but knew that now was really _not_ the time to pursue it.

"Yes," she whispered. _I won't tell him now; I have no use for pity._ _Who wants something broken anyways?_ She shook away the thoughts and focused on the truly handsome features of the man dominating her, taking away her ability to think, forcing her to feel for what felt like the first time.

He grabbed his cock and positioned it at her entrance, maintaining the eye contact, daring her to remember this time around. As her eyes glinted back up at him, awash with passion, lust, and even a hint of trust, he thrust home aware of the content feeling that was something she alone gave him.

"Ahhh ohhhh," she whimpered at the intrusion, her walls clasping around his girth. Her legs entwined around his hips, embracing him with her entire body, her arms already entwined in his hair and he looked down at her with smoldering eyes. He thrust again, and again, each stroke deliberate and sensuous. She attempted to rotate her hips and meet his thrusts, but he resisted. Finally as he withdrew slowly, she clenched her thighs around him and pulled him back in, growling. "Fuck me," she said slowly, deliberately and in one of the sexiest, commanding voices Lucius thought he'd ever heard. "Now."

So he did. He pulled out and thrust viciously back into her, causing the desk to shake and a few piles of paper to shift slightly. He thrust again and again and again with increasing power and speed, bringing her hips to his and arching her back with his arm. She arched and circled his hips, undulating her abdomen to meet his thrusts with clenching walls and warm, moist cavernous heat. The desk was shaking properly with papers strewn across the floor as their moans and whimpers filled the office.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, _"Fuck ... ung... yes, sweet Merlin!" _Thump, thump, thump, thump._

_Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, _"Oh gods! Yes yes right oh! YES there there again yes!" _Squeaky, squeak._

_Smack, smack, smack, smack, "Ung yesss yesss keep fucking doing FUCK that, ung yessssss," smack, smack, smack._

_Thump, smack, squeak, thump, smack, squeak, thump, smack, squeak,_ "Please ... oh pleassssssssssssssssssse."

Hermione was emitting a high pitched whine, back arched, head thrown back, curls awry, skin sweaty hips and abs undulating as if she were a harem girl herself, attempting to throw herself over the precipice Lucius had driven her towards.

Lucius' hips were flexing brutally into her, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing around the room. One arm held him up over Hermione, bicep flexed, skin glistening as the other pulled her closer and brought one leg over his stationary arm. He fucked her in earnest, the new position allowing him to hit her sacred spot over and over and over again until she was whining mindlessly, teetering over the abyss. His buttocks clenched as he thrust, the globes well-defined and marked by her heeled shoe digging into it.

Finally, as he bent and claimed her lips, tongue dueling with her own for dominance, she screamed into his mouth, her walls pulsating in pleasure around his cock milking him for all he was worth. With another deep thrust he finally let go of his tight reign of control and followed the curly-haired brunette over the cliff, mind blanking as his cock pulsed within her, staking his primal claim, and enjoying the feel of her body shuddering in the aftershocks of her own pleasure.

She thumped onto the desk, her legs falling from his arm and from around his waist to lie limply on the cherry wood. He sunk into the leather chair, drained. They both lie quietly for a few moments before she pulled herself up and leaned her weight on her elbows. He opened one eye to look at her thoroughly fucked appearance and couldn't help the satisfied smirk that graced his features. To his shock she returned it.

She slowly stood up and stepped to the chair, straddling him in it. She bent down, her lips a hair's breadth away from his and murmured, "Thanks," before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and straightening back up.

He couldn't stop the chuckle but responded, "You're quite welcome. Anytime, milady." He made a mock bow, as ridiculous as it was with him being seated, trousers and pants around his ankles, shirt opened and hair tousled.

She looked over her shoulder at him from the corner that she was redressing herself in and smiled satedly, "I was hoping you'd say that."


	19. Chapter 19

November 27th, 2017

Lucius strode through the halls of the Ministry, ready for his lunch after a grueling few hours of meetings.  Draco had agreed to meet him for lunch at a new café in Diagon Alley, one of many meetings father and son had undertaken in an effort to breach the gap of sixteen years.

Shifting his traveling coat from one arm to the other as he juggled his cane and gloves, Lucius waited impatiently for the lift. He glanced around, surveying his surroundings, years of war still taking their toll on his reflexes. As the lift dinged its presence, he entered forcefully, making his way through the crowded lift. After checking to ensure his level's button was pressed, he leaned up against a free corner of wall and closed his eyes partially, hoping to ease the oncoming headache.

"Malfoy." _Well that certainly wasn't going to help._ He inwardly groaned, recognizing the voice.

Opening his eyes and resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, he nodded slightly to the speaker. "Potter."  He glanced to the left and fought harder against that groan, "Weasley."

Ron merely nodded his head and turned his attention back to the papers in his hand, while Harry merely stared at Lucius.

"Yes?" The blonde asked mockingly, hoping to pull Harry out of the stare.

"Nothing. Saw you and Hermione, together _again_, in the paper. Seems to be happening a lot considering your 'views' on her genetics." Harry smirked lightly and Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Indeed. Well, perhaps you should ask _your friend_ then, instead of bothering her coworker that is helping her on a project, don't you think, Potter?"

 "I think you're too close to Hermione! That's what I think!"  Harry snarled softly, mindful of the crowded car. "It's a little strange to see someone with your prejudices attending to her. Stay away from her."

Lucius stepped forward slightly so that Harry was forced to tilt his head up to keep him in view. "The only prejudiced one that I see here is you, Potter," he said simply. "And I believe your friend would take exception to you dictating who she can and cannot see. Perhaps you need to open your eyes a bit beyond your own immediate family." With that, Lucius stepped out of the now stopped lift and walked, robes billowing, into the stream of Ministry goers.

Harry stood in the lift, a rather puzzled look straining his face as he thought over Lucius' parting words.

Ron's ears were stained red and as Harry glanced over at him, he was rather proud of the way the red head had kept quiet.

As they entered their shared office, Ron burst out, "He's such an arrogant bastard! I'd like nothing more than to take him down a peg!"

"I know Ron, but what did he mean, d'you think? I mean I talk to you and Hermione all the time. I read the Prophet, and even just last week we went out with the old DA crowd. I'm not that self-centered, am I?" Harry asked softly.

Ron shook his head, "The man's barmy, Harry. Everyone knows that. He just wants to cause trouble. Don't let him get to you, and I shouldn't either." He glanced over at his desk and groaned, "I'll never get through all these raid reports; who cares if there's a teapot that sings?!"

Harry snorted and then paused, thought a moment, and smirked a look so reminiscent of the old Draco Malfoy that Ron did a double take. "What's up mate?"

"Ron, which _former_ Death Eater haven't we raided?"

Ron thought for a moment, and then blinked. "Aren't they all in Azkaban?"

Harry sighed exasperatedly, "Most, but not all, Ron. What man walked away with merely a fine, all because of his family?" Harry growled at Ron's blank expression. "Lucius Malfoy! Merlin, Ron, he'd be perfect! We have to raid him sometime; he needs that smarmy smirk wiped right off his Pureblooded face. Let's do it now, when he's least expecting it! We'll do it at night!" Harry was waving his arms excitedly and Ron was beginning to grin.

"That might just work … we'll have to clear it with Kings and let Hermione know we can't meet her for dinner."

Harry nodded distractedly and waved Ron's suggestions away. "Yeah, yeah. You want to take care of that mate? I'm going to go plan out everything we can do and look for." He walked away hurriedly, leaving Ron at his desk.

As Ron turned back to his stack of papers, he could be heard muttering, "Sure, Harry, I'll do the dirty work for you! And since when are you the tactician?" Ron continued to grumble as he scratched out a quick note to Hermione and sent it on its way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**November 27th, 2017**

Hermione couldn't help but sit in her office and reminisce. Her lunches with Luna a few days ago had sent her into dreamland. She couldn't keep her thoughts from drifting to those years before her marriage and the events that led up to their present situation.

**May 2001, Dinner with Harry and Ron**

"I'm seeing someone."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"Boys, I'm a girl; I go on dates. I see men on these dates. It's how the whole romance thing works."

"Who?"

"I don't want to jinx it …"

"You mean you don't want us to jinx _him_."

"That too."

**July 2001, George's apartment**

"I like him."

"Yes, but does he like you?"

"If the moans are enough to go by …"

"Oh dear gods, Hermione!"

**August 2001, Lucius' lunch with Hermione and Teddy**

"Is the boy sleeping through the night soundly again?" Lucius asked concernedly.

Hermione nodded, relieved, and looked at Teddy lovingly. "Yes, it looks like you were right. He just needed to acclimate to his magic."

Teddy grinned and levitated a fry to his mouth in response, he loved lunch with 'Uncle Luc' because he always got to do something fun like fly or go to the zoo or each French fries.

**September 2001, Teddy's monthly playdate with Bill and Fleur Weasley**

"Unca Luc! Me wants Unca Luc," Hermione looked desperately at her troublemaking ward and then up at the shocked face of Bill Weasley.

"Unca Luc?" Bill and Fleur both gasped the name out and then, "Oh, Hermione …"

**October 30, 2001, Lucius' Manor**

Hermione stood up from their cozy spot in front of the fire, aware that they had been dozing for the past few hours after some rather vigorous activity.

"Teddy is with Potter for the weekend, isn't he?" Lucius drawled from the floor where he watched her firelight body search for her strewn clothes.

"Yes," she murmured distractedly.

"Why don't you stay here then?" The words quietly drifted over a suddenly still Hermione.

Thunk "_What?" _She stood, mouth agape, staring at him.

"You dropped your shoes." The smirk was back on, full blast.

"I know," she waved a hand to shoo away the words, "_what_ did you just say?"

He chuckled, "You dro-."

"No! The other bit." She almost growled out the words.

"Stay here. Stay for the weekend." He said simply

"…" Hermione didn't know what to say. _What does this mean? Where are we going? Does he know how big a step this is?!_

"If you do-."  He certainly didn't sound hesitant, but the haughty tone was back in his voice, making Hermione smile and push her questions to the back of her mind.

"O.K."

**November 2001, Hermione's house**

"I think he's asleep," Hermione whispered lovingly as she watched Lucius pick the little boy up from his lap and tuck him under the blankets on the bed.

Lucius placed the book he'd been reading on the bed-side table and walked quietly out, smirking.

"Do you want your bedtime story now?"

She giggled, "Oh yes please!"

They missed the sleepy little eyes that followed the embracing couple as they left the doorway.

**Annual Christmas Party, Malfoy Manor 2001**

"Unca Luc sleeps with Mimi, no let Teddy in." Hermione felt the blood rush into her cheeks as her secretary mockingly mouthed, 'Unca Luc?'

She missed the glare Madame Smattery shot her.

**January 1, 2002, Malfoy Manor 2001**

"Happy New Years, Lucius Malfoy." Hermione, dressed in a flowing gold empire-waist gown, whispered quietly. The shimmery golden chiffon layers of her dress swirled around the couple standing on the balcony, and also gave Lucius, who was dressed in his own finery of a black velvet, a tempting glimpse every moment or two of her slender legs through the somewhat sheer layers. She leaned up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips, clinking her glass with his own. "Did you make a wish?"

He smirked and pulled her closer to him, "She's standing in my arms."

**February 2002, Foyer after dinner at Malfoy Manor**

"Why Teddy and Mimi no stay wif Unca Luc?" Hermione glanced at Lucius as he mouthed out his previously unknown nickname.

"Hmmm…" was all the astonished man could muster.

**March 2002, Lucius' bed**

"Teddy had a point, why don't you two just move in with me? It would make far more sense." He ran a hand through her hair, stroking it as it lay on the pillow beside him.

She raised herself off his chest and looked down at him with concerned eyes, "I can't just give up Andy's house, Luc."

He shrugged. "Don't sell it. You can keep it up as a meeting place for Potter and them if you like." He pulled her back down to his shoulder, missing the familiar weight.

She tucked her head under his chin and let his heart beat soothe her own for a few minutes before asking softly, "Do you really want us here?"

"You have to ask?" He never replied with a straight answer, she had found.

**May 2002, Hermione's Office**

"You weren't home last night."

"How observant of you Ronald."

"Where were you then?"

"I don't know, Harry. Is this any of your business?"

"It is if Teddy isn't getting to bed on time."

"Out."

"What?"

"Get out. Both of you. You have no right to question what I do with Teddy. None whatsoever."

"I'm his godfather."

"You're his bloody babysitter when it's fucking convenient for you. When you decide that you want to potty train him and teach him how to talk and how to deal with the world, let me know and we can talk about my parenting methods."

Slam

"That was a bit harsh, Hermione."

"Sod off, Ron. Don't you have someone to go cheat on?"

Click Slam

**July 2002, Lucius' bed, post-moving in**

"What are we doing, Lucius?" Hermione was drawing circles on his chest, both relaxing in a post-coital haze.

"Well …"

"You know what I mean." The circles stopped.

"Enjoying each other's company."

"Yes, bu-"

"For as long as we both desire, and I desire that to last a while. Capiche?"

"Alright."

**August 2002, A Local Starbucks**

"Who're you seeing?"

"None of your business, Harry. Don't you have something to do with Ginny?"

"Nope."

"Ron then?"

"He's with Lavender."

"Lucky her."

"Herm-"

"Don't bother. How're you and Ginny?"

"We're doing jus- hey, you're avoiding the question."

"Yes, I am."

"Fine. How's George, then?"

"He should be doing pretty damn wonderful considering last night."

She missed Harry's raised eyebrows and smirk, so lost was she in the reflection of the meal she had made George to cheer him up the previous night.

**October 2002, Lucius' Study**

"Do we need to worry about protection?"

"No! Stop bloody asking that every time."

"I don't want you regretting something!"

"Are you sure I'm the one that'd be regretting i- Dammit where are you going?!"

"You're implyi-"

"I'm _implying_ nothing!  I know you don't want another child, as you've said plenty of times before, 'Draco was enough.'"

"Fine. As long as you understand it's not the _you_ part of it that I'm afraid of. I'm just … over that part of my life."

"Fine. Fine. Now get back here and finish what you started!"

**November 2002, The Manor's Greenhouse**

"Mimi, Unca Luc haf a ke-kestun for you."

"And what's that sweetums?"

"Wiwl you mawwy him?"

Thump

**November 27th, 2017**

Two owls soared into Hermione's office, startling her out of her reverie.

"WHAT?!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**November 27th, 2017**

"MERCIFUL MERLIN," came the shriek from within an office off the main corridor of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, causing many to start from their afternoon induced stupors and fall out of their cubicles, wands drawn, looking for the disturbance.

Hermione Malfoy was perturbed. _Scratch that. _Hermione Malfoy was fucking ticked off and scared and nervous, but mostly hair-raisingly, ear-piercingly, blood-racingly angry.

"Detained by work my married arse," she grumbled to herself as she stuck a hand out and waved an ok at her coworkers. In her hands lay two separate sheaths of parchment, one an apology from her two BLOCKHEADED friends bowing out from a dinner, and the other, a warning notice from the Minister of Magic that her home would potentially be invaded that night.

"Thank Merlin for Kings," she murmured, frantically organizing her office so that she could leave early. _Those men, no boys, are going down tonight. _"Becky?" she called to her assistant.

"Yes, ma'am?" Hermione smirked, the poor assistant had been unsure how to name her and so went with the appalling Americanism to cover it up.

"I'm leaving. Clear my schedule. I don't think I'll be in for the rest of the week." Hermione said all this brusquely, knowing that most of her schedule was clear through the New Year when she would receive her new appointment.

"Bu- Oh! But ma'am! Oh alright then … I suppose I'll see you in a few days then!" The poor flustered assistant called after the quickly disappearing Hermione. _'You'll never work under another like her, she's a genius!' my arse. Bloody mad is wot she is, _thought the young assistant in frustration.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Dittany Club …**

Draco Malfoy sat back in his leather chair contentedly rubbing his full stomach. "That was a smashing meal. I'm quite full."

Lucius nodded, his eyes heavy from the satisfying repast. "I rather like this new addition to Diagon Alley; perfect for meetings of any sort." He nodded satisfied and the head waiter could have done an Irish jig at the sight of that nod – that was the Malfoy sign of approval, the restaurant was going to be a hit!

He crooked a finger at the joyful waiter, signaling for the after meal port and then turned back to Draco. "So, have you decided whether you'll go into business with the Weasley twin or not?"

Draco closed his eyes in an attempt to avoid the question, but let out a small sigh. Softly, he replied, "Yes, I have." He looked over at his father. "I've met with the man and we both feel it will be beneficial. Certainly there are bridges to be crossed and gaps to mend, but we believe we can be profitable. I'm to set up my apothecary next to his store. I'll be able to have my own business, but instead of paying rent to the man for the space, I'll be creating potions for his projects. In time, if we like, we may combine the two." Draco shrugged, "If not, so be it."

Lucius Malfoy nodded. "Seems like it is a sound proposition. I would ensure that you have it all on paper though. Hermione could help with that if you like. She'll be delighted that you two will work out. She's been rather worried about the whole thing." He shook his head at his wife's actions; however, Draco could see the fondness in his patriarch's eyes. _Amazing,_ he thought to himself.

"It will of course be all outlined on paper, and I may just have her look over it." Draco tucked this idea away in his thoughts for later. "I still can't believe I'm going into business with a Weasley …" He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Lucius chuckled, "I know, son. However, this Weasley has proven to be Hermione's best friend as well as one of our society's prominent business owners. It is wise to make an alliance with him."

Draco smirked, "But of course." Glancing over his father's shoulder the smirk widened. "Speaking of Hermione," he drawled.

Lucius turned around to see his wife tumbling towards his table like a whirling dervish. Her hair was trailing after her, strewn from falling out of her chignon. Her navy velvet robes were half on over her crème suit, and she looked as though she was about to run straight out of her heels. He stood to intercept her, lest she upset the table or any other poor being that got in her way. He caught her by the arms to slow her and murmured hurriedly in her ear, "What on earth is wrong?!"

She looked up flustered, "Them! That's what's wrong! Those two blundering, bumbling _idiots!"_ She hissed the last word out, surprising even Lucius with her anger.

He nodded placatingly and looked at Draco with regret, "If you'll excuse me …"

Draco grinned, "Of course. Another time, perhaps."

Hermione glanced at Draco with surprise, and nodded distractedly as she was led out by her husband, who quickly disapparated them both.

* * *

He strode them both commandingly into his study and turned to look at her, glaring. "Now tell me rationally what the hell is so bad that you had to rush into a gentlemen's club and interrupt my lunch."

She literally growled at him and contemplated throwing a lamp at him. "Well pardon me for not wanting you to get into any trouble! Next time I'll just take my sweet time when I know something that will affect your life DRASTICALLY!"

He sighed and lowered the tone of his voice, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that and you know it. You know how I am about public appearances and you've always respected that, just as I've respected your desire to lay low and be addressed by your maiden name in public."

She ran a hand over her face and sunk into the leather couch that was so conveniently behind her. "I know! I'm … oh I'm just so mad!" She lifted her head up and let Lucius see her strained face, "and I'm worried." She whispered the last bit quietly, as though afraid to even mention it out loud.

He shook his head and walked to her, sat down next to her and then pulled her into his lap. "Silly woman," he whispered into her hair, "you have nothing to worry about."

She shook her head and mumbled something into his chest. He smirked, "What was that darling? My ears are up here."

She nipped him lightly as a retort and lifted her head, taking a deep breath, "Harry and Ron are raiding the house tonight."

He almost unseated her. "THEY WHAT?!"

She nodded unhappily, "I know. Now we need to hide anything that will be considered dark …" She stood up and began to pace, listing things off silently on her fingers.

Lucius stayed seated, "I can't believe that despite my standing in the Ministry they would still raid here. Why on earth did the Minister allow the request?"

Hermione murmured distractedly, "Said it was time or something … whatever that may mean."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, "And I suppose you'll want the elves to hide all of your things and you'll be gone during this happy event?"

Hermione stopped pacing in shock, her stockinged toes clenching the Persian rug for support and her robe completely falling to the ground. "I … that is to say, you … well …" She shook her head in frustration, "Do you want me to go?" She tried to keep the fear and hurt from her voice, proud that it hadn't cracked.

Lucius looked at her as if she was insane and knew it was time to let go of his pride for a moment, "Woman, I no more want you to go than I want the Dark Lord to rise again." At her questioning look he growled, "Which is to say, over my dead body." He stood up and walked over to her, taking both her hands in his own and raising them to his lips for soft kisses, "Hermione, you. Are. My. Wife. I will never be ashamed of you. Angry, perhaps; frustrated, possibly; confused, always; bedazzled, every time you look at me; but never ashamed. I want to shout our relationship from the rooftops and proclaim it from the bell towers." He took a breath and looked into her misting eyes, "But I will continue to stay silent if that is what you want; because, above all else, I want you to be happy. If keeping this from your friends is what keeps you here with me, then so be it."

Hermione began to cry, big drops falling from her damp, dark eyelashes that framed loving eyes. "That's al-all I ever wan-wanted!"

Lucius looked down at her questioningly, hoping.

She whispered, unable to voice her deepest fears too loudly, lest they come true. "I don't want you to leave. I don't want them to scare you away and make you finally realize who you married. I want you all to myself, and I don't want things to change."

Lucius looked at her in amazement, "Hermione, if you don't know that I would go through the last two Wizarding wars to get to you, then I haven't been showing you how much I love you properly."

Hermione gave up the attempt at biting back sobs. "I hic know hic but I-I don-don't want yo-you to regret ittttt," she wailed.

He pulled her to him and tucked her head underneath his chin, allowing her to use his chest as a handkerchief. "We've both been bloody fools, that's what. Too scared of the possible bad that we forgot the amazing good."

"I may not say it a lot, and I can't promise I'll ever be highly emotional; but, Hermione Granger Malfoy, I am completely, insanely, and totally in love with you and no friend or foe of yours could ever stop me."

Hermione looked up at him, eyes strewn with tears and stared into his loving grey eyes, "Oh, I love you, yo-you big … man you!"

He chuckled, aware that they had just crossed something important, but willing to continue on without analyzing it further. "I am indeed a man, shall I show you just how much of a man I can be?" He dropped his voice an octave lower and felt her shudder against him, her eyes glazing over.

She pushed herself away dazed, "Not … not _quite_ yet." She shook a finger and turned around to go summon the house elves, but turned to shoot him with a sultry glare, "but soon, Mr. Malfoy, soon."

* * *

The Manor was a flurry of activity for a full three hours, two hours during which Lucius sat quietly in his study contemplating the meaning of the night ahead, as well as the bridge he'd crossed earlier that afternoon. He'd been so scared of losing the one good thing in his life that he'd kept her at arm's length for almost sixteen years. He could slam his head into his desk for that.

After that incident in her office, they'd merely fallen into a pattern of lunches or dinners, generally with the excuse of business. Eventually they moved to either him staying over with her and Teddy, or when Teddy was with Harry for a night, she would stay at the Manor. Even when he'd asked her to marry him, he'd given her no heart rending declarations of love, believing that she wouldn't want them, and he'd been unsure of himself (not that he'd ever admit it).

As to keeping the marriage secret, he felt he'd been clear, but saw that perhaps his abhorrence of her friends could have been taken a different way. His refusal to join her at first the wedding of Ronald Weasley and the Brown woman and then Potter to the youngest Weasley would probably have looked as though he couldn't stand to be around her or her friends.

He was naturally aloof in other polite company and hesitant to show public affection, but she was the same. Perhaps …

"No," he said suddenly. _Perhaps and maybe are roads to nowhere._

He glanced up and saw her propped up against the doorframe in a pair of silk lounging pants and one of his white buttoned down shirts, simply watching him with a thoughtful look on her face. He quirked an eyebrow and motioned her over, standing to pull her into a kiss.

She sauntered slowly over, ensuring that he saw the way the silk fluttered against her curves and highlighted the knickerless state she was in. He groaned and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her flush against him the moment she was in reach.

She chuckled huskily and looked at him with hooded eyes, "Husband, I've been a fool."

He smirked, "Yes, wife. Now how do you propose making that up to me?"

She rolled herself against his hard body and put a thoughtful look on her face, "I'm not quite sure …"

He growled, "Witch."

She uncharacteristically giggled as she pulled away with a naughty smile on her face, "I think we've rather established that fact, my love."

He reached to pull her back for a punishing kiss, but she wagged a finger at him, "Dinner first, my love. Then perhaps after we deal with the cretins, some dessert."

He heaved a sigh but nodded in agreement. "Are you wearing that to meet them in?"

She looked down and then back up at him with a frustrated look, "Well I'm not quite sure. I can't decide if I should go for classy or homey."

He smirked, always one for theatrics was his wife, "Well I rather like this outfit … much easier to take off."

She grinned, "That's what I thought as well."

He nodded, "In that case, I think I may go change into something more comfortable as well." He stepped past her and headed towards the staircase closest to their rooms. She followed, her soft steps in sync with his own. He took her hand in his and ran his thumb over hers lovingly.

She stared down at their entwined hands until he gave a little questioning cough. She looked up guiltily and grinned sheepishly, "We've just … we've never really held hands before. It's … it's nice, is all."

He laughed, the deep chuckles reverberating off the walls as they made their way up the stairs. "Oh the simple things in life."

She swatted him on the arm. "So tell me, you've got the formal robes on, who'd you have meetings with today?"

He ran a hand through his loose blonde hair, "Some of the Union delegates, just dealing with the transition once we receive the position publicly. Fastidious group, they are though."

She nodded and opened the door to their room, then letting go of his hand, ran and jumped onto their large bed. She lounged comfortably as he changed his formal wear for a pair of black silk lounging pants that matched her own and forewent the shirt. She smirked, and he could see her peaked nipples through his shirt that she had on. He cleared his throat, "Dinner?"

She sighed and flounced off the bed, brushing past him, making sure she rubbed up against the slight bulge in his pants. He groaned, this dinner was going to be torture, but the thought of Weasley and Potter successfully killed his burgeoning arousal.

* * *

Dinner lasted 3 hours.

Lucius knew the seam was about to split on his pants from how hard he was.

Hermione knew she'd need to replace the chair fabric she was sitting on because of the wet spot that was certain to be there.

Dinner had been full of veiled and unveiled promises of "later." Sexual innuendo and basically any tactic other than physical undressing had been used to arouse the other. Harry and Ron had been relegated to the back of the couple's minds, a blip on the radar, one that looked like it wasn't coming.

Finally, after Hermione had eaten the last chocolate covered strawberry and licked off all the chocolate that she had "accidentally" dropped down her cleavage, she gave up on the hero twins showing up and stood impatiently. "Lucius," she murmured, her voice husky with need and desire.

He stood so quickly his chair turned over and before she knew it, he was around the table and had her in his arms, bridal style. Her eyes widened as they looked up at his. He knew he'd never seen a woman sexier than his looked in that moment. Eyes full of love, but widened in anticipation. Lips full, ripe for passionate kisses. Her hair cascaded over his arm supporting her upper body and neck. Her breasts strained against the thin lawn material of his white shirt, most of the upper buttons undone to reveal her creamy skin. The silk of her pants hid nothing and revealed the curves and outlines of her lower body, with her small feet poking out at the end. One was curled atop the other and her arms were thrown around his neck in complete trust.

As he walked through the sitting room and into their bedroom, she whispered up at him, "Make love to me, Lucius."

And in that moment, Lucius knew that he had made the right decision earlier that afternoon in letting go of his pride, if only for his wife.

As he lay her down upon the down coverlet, he whispered into her ear, "I'd be happy to, Wife."

She held her hands up to him and sighed out, "Husband."

He waved the lights to a dim and then knelt on the bed next to her. He ran a hand, tracing the features of her face, picking up a stray curl and putting it back into place amidst the fan upon her pillow. He traced his hand over the soft hollow of her throat and shoulder, over the swell of her aching breasts, over the planes of her stomach, over her sensual hips that taunted him day after day, down the long legs that mocked him.

She lay still, reveling in the feel of his hand as it traced its way over her body, shuddering as he turned her nerves to fire. She fought to keep her eyes open, eager to watch Lucius' perusal.

He turned molten silver eyes to her gaze and slowly crept back up the bed and her body until he was looming over her, his hair cascading over one shoulder. Hermione brought one hand up and tangled it into his hair to keep it out of the way and then pulled his head down to hers, catching him in a kiss that seemed to turn the room upside down.

He fought to stay on his elbows as she arched into his body, eager for the contact. He shifted his weight to one arm and moved the other to start unbuttoning her shirt, quickly pushing it off her chest, but not taking the time to pull it off her shoulders.

His fingers slipped down to her silk pants, tracing the line as she whimpered slightly and arched up, rubbing her peaked breasts against his naked chest. His fingers slipped underneath the pants, tripping their way down to her dewy curls and aroused lips. After teasing her for a few moments, he pulled his hand back, distracted by her sudden rubbing of his own crotch through his pants.

She rolled his sacs through the silken material and he fought down a groan. Her nimble fingers traced their way over the hard ridges of his erection, his hips bucking slightly, begging for more attention.

Their lips remained locked, tongues dueling for dominance, a reflection of their daily relationship. A touch for touch, kiss for kiss; each challenge was met and upped. Lucius pushed her pants down and she kicked them off.

And then, just as he felt her hands drift to his own pants, in what he hoped was her liberation of his erection, she pulled away. Then just as quickly, she flipped them, using a leg between to twist his own and a push on his shoulder. Suddenly, she was astride him, smirking down at him with mischievous eyes. He made no move to stop the switch, knowing that when she did take control, it was worth every moment … that and it gave him good reason to get retribution later.

As she leaned down to kiss him, he brought his hands up to caress her swinging breasts, tweaking the nipples and kneading the soft, silky flesh.

She dragged her palms down his chest, stopping at his pants, and then slowly inching them down his hips and over his straining erection. Both felt a slight buzzing in the back of their minds as she did so, but neither paid attention as he was finally freed and she lowered her hips to rub her wet lips against his tip.

He groaned and pulled her forward against his chest, the friction sending shocks up her already sensitized nipples. His large hands clenched her buttocks in a warning against teasing him again. Her hands found his shoulders to steady herself on and she raised herself back up. One of his hands went to his cock to guide their movements. She sunk down quickly gasping slightly at the fullness. _I love this position._

He smirked knowing her thoughts and ground his hips up a little to remind her to get going. She grinned against his lips and lifted up and sunk back down, excruciatingly slowly. He growled and clenched her hips tightly. She dug her nails into his shoulders, causing him to hiss at the sharp feeling.

He arched his hips sharply, letting her know how precarious her seat was and she purred, throwing her head back as he rubbed against _that spot_. He did it again; rolling his hips beneath hers to stimulate her clit a little and hopeful guide her back to riding him.

She began to meet his rolling movements and was soon clenching and flexing her thighs as she bounced up and down, her lovely breasts a feast for Lucius' liquid silver eyes. The white shirt was still around her shoulders, a pure contrast to her flushed body and his black silk pants that were wrapped around his lower legs. She leaned down to kiss him and let out a moan, rejoicing in the new angle.

Lucius caught her lips, tongue demanding entrance as he increased his thrusts aiming for that spot she loved every time. She was squirming and moaning over him, clearly headed towards the first crash of pleasure when they both heard a pair of gasps, and then,

"Holy shit."

The words were uttered in a somewhat quiet voice that didn't seem to belong to either of the two men standing in the doorway, mouths agape with horror, eyes widened in shock. The voice took on an eerily quality of calm hysterical disbelief that couldn't quite manifest itself in any other way than becoming completely unemotional.

The redheaded man recovered first of the two and turning bright red, asked in a strangled voice, "Hermione?!"

The pair on the bed hadn't moved, unsure of how to handle the situation and rather loathe to acknowledge its existence. However, as soon as the redhead spoke, they were galvanized into action. Hermione tumbled off of Lucius, pulling her shirt together and scrambling for her black pants. Lucius quickly pulled his own up to cover a quickly deflating, but still rather daunting erection.

Harry and Ron couldn't seem to bear looking at the scene before them, but had no willpower to shift their eyes away either. They couldn't seem to process what was going on before them.

As soon as Hermione had her pants on and shirt partially buttoned, she glanced worriedly at her husband, who was smirking, lounging on the bed staring haughtily at the two Aurors in his doorway.

Hermione whispered timidly, "Um … Hi?"

This seemed to break the stupor, as well as Harry's silence.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"That was exactly what I was wondering, Potter." Lucius drawled. "Why are you in my home, uninvited, this late at night?"

Harry switched from rage to shock to indignation back to rage so quickly Hermione thought he could had passed for a Kaleidoscope. "We're here to officially search your home for any potential Dark Matter, by order of the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt." Harry turned to Hermione, pink tinging his ears.

_He's been around the Weasleys too long_, thought Hermione and Ron both.

Harry snarled, "What are you doing Hermione? What about George?"

Out of all the possible angry arguments that Hermione had thought up over the years, she had certainly never expected that one. Neither apparently had Ron or Lucius.

"George?" asked all three in unison.

Harry growled at Ron, signaling to the other man that perhaps now was not the time to question his best friend. Hermione, however, stayed strong. "Yes, George. The man you've been seeing for the past fifteen or so years?"

Hermione gasped and her eyes widened. She looked over at Lucius and promptly burst into tears, turning away from the three and running into her bathroom, throwing up about 10 different wards to keep them out.

Lucius growled and turned to the other two, who seemed to finally remember that they were 1) in a former Death Eater's home, 2)who's home they may or may not have just ransacked, and 3)who's evening they had just cut short. "Whatever you two think you know means nothing," his voice dropped to a deadly, ice cold tone. "Nothing."

Harry glared back defiantly, "I may owe your family a life-debt, but I'm certainly not afraid of you."

Lucius chuckled darkly, "You should be Potter. And if you're not afraid of me …" he paused looking back at the bathroom door, "you should probably be afraid of my wife that you just made cry."

Harry heard a slight thump next to him and decided that perhaps, perhaps just this once, fainting was the proper procedure. He smiled blissfully as the swift black darkness came up to meet him, face to face.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So I apologize sincerely for the tardiness of this chapter. With the move to France and settling in and getting used to everything, I've had a bit on my mind in the past month. However, that doesn't excuse me leaving everyone hanging! Anyways, here it is!

**Chapter 22: Questions and Answers**

Hermione and Lucius were sitting in the downstairs study, both in black velvet dressing gowns. They were speaking quietly in heated tones, wary of the two sleeping figures in the chairs across from their position on the couch.

"What are we going to do?!" Hermione was slightly panicked at the sight of two restrained men across from her.

"I don't know love; we could leave them here for the night…" Lucius looked like he was at a rather boring tea party.

"Luc! I know you don't like them, but I can't leave me friends like that!"

"Really? They're friends?" he drawled.

"Not again, Luc," she said exasperatedly.

"Fine."

Hermione stiffened as the redhead let out a soft moan and began to move about, gaining his bearings slowly.

"Ughhhh," Ron's eyes opened slowly, "Hermione? Where am I? …Why? FUCK!" Ron growled and Hermione cringed a little. "Traitor! Murderer!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried Hermione, glad that they had restrained both Ron and Harry in their chairs.

"Why should he?" asked the man in the other chair, causing Hermione to shoot a glance reminiscent of a scared doe at the now awake Harry.

Hermione stiffened, but her tongue stuck in her throat.

Lucius sighed and realizing that his wife was freezing, stated calmly in a steel tone, "You do realize that she doesn't actually have to explain anything to you? She is a grown woman."

Harry and Ron both shot him venomous glances, while at the same time replying, "Stay the fuck out of it."

Lucius sniffed and sat back smirking, waving his hand at Hermione to continue.

She took a deep breath and attempted to summon the anger that had possessed her earlier. "Lucius is right; I don't have to explain myself."

"Lucius is it now?" spat Harry. Hermione didn't think she'd seen Harry evince this much disgust since Snape was alive.

Hermione huffed, "Yes, Lucius; just as I've been calling him for the past seventeen years and when we first started working together."

Harry snarled, "I knew working with him would change you. Look where it finally landed you, acting the whore to the rich Pureblood." Hermione drew back in pain as if Harry had physically slapped her. "Is that why you're never around anymore, Hermione? Too busy playing the slut?"

Hermione's eyes flamed in fury, even as tears threatened to fall. Lucius stood, his aura bursting with restrained magic. "How dare you speak to my wife that way? Your friend?" he snarled in a tone that would have caused most wizards to lose their faculties.

Ron chuckled darkly, "A woman that her so-called 'friends' didn't even know was a wife. What say you to that Lucius? Is she ashamed of you?" He turned to Hermione with his mocking blue eyes, shining with hurt, "Or perhaps Blondie over there wouldn't let you tell the world that he lowered himself to marry a Mudblood."

Hermione sat on the couch in shock. She had never imagined her friends could be so cruel, even in the war it had only ever been fatigued anger.

Lucius sat for a few moments as silence reigned, waiting to see if Hermione would reply. Then he stood resignedly, "Yes, we're married. And perhaps you hit the nail on the head Mister Weasley." He gave Hermione a mocking bow and then turned to the men in the chair, "Gentlemen, I leave you to your petty squabbles and should you so desire, to search our home. I guarantee you, the most dangerous Dark object you'll find, however, is me." He swept out of the room, leaving Hermione haunted by the look in his eyes.

She swelled in indignation, "Never did I imagine that you two could hurt me as much as this. Time and again you've disrespected me when it suited you and I'm sick of it! I married Lucius Malfoy on Christmas Eve of 2002. I've been sleeping with him since that long ago trip to Moscow. I've been waiting for you two to notice the ring on my finger for fifteen years; for you to notice the articles in the paper; for you to notice my change in address; for you to actively take a look into my life."

She looked at Ron with hurt eyes, "Members of your family died to keep people from calling me and other Muggleborns, 'Mudbloods.' What would Fred say, Ron?"

She glanced out the window, tearing her eyes from Ron's anguished visage, and looking instead at her husband, head-bowed walking through the softly falling snow with nothing but slippers and a dressing robe to keep him from the cold. Her deadened eyes looked back at the two boys she had risked life and death with. "I couldn't bear to hurt you two more after everything during the war, but it just happened! And for once I felt like it was something just for me!" She hugged herself wildly, "God, for once it wasn't anything to do with 'the trio' or the 'war heroes.' For once someone saw me for my brains and even my looks."

She glanced mournfully at the two, "I waited for years for you to come over when Lucius was with me, or for Teddy to slip up and mention 'Unca Luc.' For years I waited for you to notice like so many of our friends and family did." She glared at Harry, "But no. You were both so wrapped up in your own lives of 'becoming normal' with careers and wives and children that no one ever noticed Hermione."

She blinked the tears that were clouding her vision and looked once more out the window, but Lucius had gone and she bowed her head. "And so, here we are." She laughed hoarsely, a sound that grated Harry and Ron's ears because the bitterness was so foreign to the Hermione they'd known.

"My 'friends' know nothing of my life because I haven't had the courage to stand up to them, and I stand to lose the one person that means the most to me in this world."

"Wouldn't be losing much," Harry muttered

Hermione whipped her head around, "And what would you know, Harry Potter? All you've cared about for the past few years is making sure your life was perfect." She nodded at Ron, "Harry, you even left your best mate when you went to the Aurors." She choked, tears of rage pouring down her cheeks. "And Ginny? Don't you remember her talking about how wonderful the life of professional seeker could be? Harry, she would have been fantastic. But you," She pointed a shaky finger at Harry, "You were ready to have a family and start that perfect life. And she joined you, because she loves you! We all love you! And no one will say a thing because of everything we did and lived through in the war, we're simply glad to be alive and ignore anything that might actually cause problems."

She paused and spoke quietly, "It was always the Harry and Ron show." Years of latent anger and hurt at their neglect threatened to overflow. "I thought maybe after the Hunt it would be different because it was just us, but once Ron came back, I was relegated to Ron's girlfriend. You never even asked me if I wanted to be an Auror with you two," she whimpered brokenly, "It was always just expected that eventually it would be Ron and Harry as the Aurors. No, I was easily relegated to researcher and caretaker of Teddy, once your life didn't depend on my knowledge."

Ron shifted in his seat, unable to decide what he should contribute to the conversation and wary of the backlash that Harry would unleash.

Harry was shuddering, "So that's that then. You're blameless because I'm the one who caused all the suffering?" He snorted, "That's bullshite and you know it. I'll always hate myself for everyone who sacrificed their lives for me during the war, but I'll never be ashamed of how I've tried to live after. You, Hermione, are a hypocrite. Ron turned to Lavender because your _work_ was more important than a relationship! You hid your _life_ from your two closest friends! What the hell does that say about you?!"

Hermione let out another grating chuckle, "You're right, Harry. I'm complete scum, but like you, I've lived as best I could after the war. I made a decision to lie for you and Ron in my first year of Hogwarts and I made a decision seventeen years ago to not discuss my private life with you two." She turned cold eyes onto Harry, "At least the second one hasn't threatened my life."

She stood and waved off the spell restraining the two men to their chairs, surprising them with her wandless ability. "Breaking into someone's home to torment that someone because of their past and blood status is something even Lucius has grown out of." She drew herself up and hardened her voice and gaze, and both Ron and Harry knew they were no longer looking at the Hermione of old, but at the present Madam Malfoy.

"Get out."

Harry nodded stiffly and stalked out of the room. Ron, however, stayed seated and said calmly to Hermione, "Sit down for a minute."

They stared at each until Hermione finally gave in and sat down, waiting expectantly.

"Look, Hermione. I'm trying not to judge, because I no longer have that right after what I've done to you. But neither Ginny nor I need you defending us or judging what we've done with our lives either. You've hurt Harry and me by hiding this from us and if you'll recall Harry always hated people keeping secrets from him, in the past people have died because of it. So maybe if you two would get over how much you've hurt each other, you could figure out what the hell went wrong. For once I'm staying out of it. I would love to find out how all of this happened. I'm hurt and I'm not sure if I can forgive you right now, but maybe in time?" He glanced questioningly at her.

Hermione simply nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks.

He sighed, walked over and pulled her up into a big bear hug. "You silly girl. We'll go to lunch and talk this over when we're both calmer." Her pulled away and wiped her tears with a calloused thumb, "But right now I'm going to go interrogate my older brother as to why Harry might think you and George were going out for fifteen years." She chuckled hoarsely and he grinned. "And then I'm going to go track down Teddy and get him to tell me all the gory details of living with Lucius Malfoy."

He kissed Hermione lightly on the forehead and walked out of the study, leaving a trembling, and faint, speechless and very confused brunette wondering when exactly the redhead had grown more mature than his two friends.

--

Lucius heard the door slam a second time and wondered if that was his wife leaving or one of the dundertwins has simply stayed around. He supposed he ought to go find out, but he really didn't feel like leaving his tub of chocolate mint ice cream and he didn't really want to face his wife.

_So much for letting go of my pride._ He let the walls down and had merely been body slammed because of it. Too many times had he let people walk over him because of his emotions. If Hermione wasn't going to stand up for them to her friends, then when would she? He loved her beyond a shadow of a doubt. She'd brought life back into his life and he'd found he couldn't do without. However, they had been raised during two very different times and sometimes they both had trouble breaching that gap of years. Perhaps he needed to remember that a bit more, even if she often acted older than her 38 years.

Sighing, he set his tub of ice cream down and stood, stalking out of the kitchen to go find his wife. Anger banked, he was still frustrated at her.

"Woman!" He roared to the echoing house, knowing that his disrespectful call would get an answer out of her if she was anywhere in the vicinity. He stalked the corridors trying to find her, until he heard a soft "thud" a few passages down and then an even fainter, plaintive, "Lucius!"

His heart jumped to his throat and he began to run, "Hermione! Hermione, darling, where are you?" His head whipped trying to look from side to side, cursing his huge home. His fear nearly overpowered him when he found her a few steps away from the study, crumpled on the floor, trembling for all she was worth and fighting back the whimpers. Her breathing was shallow as she tried to speak to him and he cursed himself for not being as wary of one of her attacks as he should have been that day with everything that had happened.

He scooped her up in his arms and spoke softly, trying to calm her frantic heart beats, "Shhh, it'll be all right, I'll call the doctor and you'll be fine. Just shh, my darling."

And Lucius Malfoy prayed to every deity he knew of, as he laid his unconscious wife on their bed, that he hadn't been lying.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: What's a Girl to Do?**

**November 2002, The Manor's Greenhouse**

"Mimi, Unca Luc haf a ke-kestun for you."

"And what's that sweetums?"

"Wiwl you mawwy him?"

*Thump*

**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, hoping perhaps that it would be night and she might have simply slept the afternoon away. _Damn_. Two curious faces peered down at her …_or was it one? One. Right. Ok… easy does it. And cue the eager little four-year old._

"Mimi! Gettt up!" he said in that exasperating, but adorably cute, tone of voice.

"Just a minute, little one, Mimi's a bit bamboozled." She heard the little one toddle just a few meters away on the gravely path and then stop.

"Mimi says she's bam .. bamb … bambloobled," the word came tumbling out of the earnest little Teddy Lupin's mouth, and both Lucius and Hermione had to fight not to laugh.

"Well, perhaps Teddy, my man, we shall have to un … 'blooble' her."

Hermione heard two sets of footsteps coming back to her position on the ground and then she was looking up into the face of her beloved Teddy as well as that of Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello, my dear," drawled Lucius Malfoy in an amused sort of voice. Hermione wasn't sure whether she should be relieved that he wasn't hurt by her fainting or hurt that he was laughing at her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Lucius."

He was chuckling now. "Yes, indeed." He turned to Teddy and winked, "Now Ted, what was that question we had for Mimi?"

Teddy looked pensieve for a moment and then brightened like a Christmas tree, "Oh! Mimi, wiwl you mawwy Unca Luc?"

He looked so hopeful that Hermione hated to say anything but "yes." However, she knew that the time had come to actually talk seriously with Lucius." She sat up slowly, Lucius helping to support her back and she pulled Teddy close. She looked him straight in the eye and asked softly, "Teddy, Mimi wants to think about it. But are you sure that it's what you would be happy with too?" She ignored the stiff Lucius behind her and focused all of her attention on the little boy that had become her world in three short years.

Teddy nodded fervently and said sweetly, "Teddy loves Unca Luc! An' Unca Luc make Mimi happy! Happy Mimi make Teddy happy, and happy Teddy make everyone happy!"

Hermione pulled the little boy close and looked over her shoulder at Lucius who was blinking softly. She mouthed with a soft grin, "Out of the mouth of babes."

He smiled and pulled the little boy gently out of Hermione's arms. "Teddy, why don't you go run into the house and see what Grimsby is baking for you?"

Teddy giggled and clapped his hands, trotting off immediately to go find the poor house elf.

Hermione shook her head, "I swear, you are going to have to pay that house elf more if you're going to keep shuffling Teddy off on him." She scooted in an attempt to regain her feet, but found that her legs were rather unsteady.

Lucius grinned, "So that means you aren't going to move out immediately?" He lifted her up into his arms and then carried her over to the closest bench, sitting down with her on his lap.

She shifted and then stiffened, glaring at him. He smirked sneakily at her and pinned her arms to her side. "You said you wanted to talk, Miss Granger. So let's talk."

She rolled her eyes. "I … Lucius, it was just a bit of a surprise is all. We haven't really talked about anything like that! Even when you asked me to move in, it wasn't any real in depth decision – it just made sense so we did it."

He nodded, "Yes, and marriage seems like the logical next step, don't you think?"

She paused, "Well … for normal people, yes."

He arched a brow. "And we aren't normal?" He asked drolly.

She shook her head fervently. "No!" She paused, "Well, I mean … no one knows about us! Normally that would be a logical step."

He sighed, "Yes, but I'll admit that was a bit of a reason I asked you. If they find out and we're already married, there is very little that they can do."

Hermione smiled sadly and shook her head, "There isn't much that they could do even if we weren't married." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry my friends are making this so difficult. I just … I don't know how to break it to them." She lay her forehead on his broad shoulder, tired of the weight her thoughts carried. "You just, I know you understand, but it was your house where your friends tried to kill all of us. Your ex-sister-in-law is the reason Harry's closest people to parent's aren't alive and your son betrayed the entirety of Hogwarts."

Lucius made to put her off of his lap and she stilled his movements while taking a breath, "However that does not mean that you haven't changed. It doesn't mean that you and Draco do not regret some actions and it doesn't mean in any way that I do not understand why you did exactly what you did. I know that I am responsible for many others' misery today and I fight with that every day."

She put a finger over his opening lips, "I just … I know if I can get over it, eventually they can too. But I don't know if they will _want_ to get over it. Why bother making the effort if I'm expendable as it is?" She blinked back tears. "I really don't want to find out that I'm expendable."

Lucius blinked at this rather unexpected revelation and stilled his earlier retorts that had risen. Instead he watched the witch he had come to rely upon in some form or another try and pull herself together. He debated what to say, and then decided that perhaps a form of truth would be the best. "You aren't expendable. Why do you think I want to marry you, silly woman? The thought of you taking Teddy and going back to Andy's home without me is something I avoid contemplating."

He paused as though it was painful to share the feelings, and Hermione had to wonder if perhaps it was, in its own way. "Hermione, we've both come a long way from where we started out. The people we've developed into over the past years are distinctly different than the people we were when we first met in that bookstore." He looked into her eyes, "And I have no clue why you've stayed with an old man like me, but I have to think that if you've put up with me for three years, maybe you could put up with me for longer?"

Her eyes softened and she cupped his cheek with her palm, touched that the normally reserved man was willing to let go a little of his pride to help her understand better. "Lucius, you are hardly old, and as we've discussed many times, I'm hardly interested in meek little boys still wet behind their ears. I'll admit that I'm worried about the reaction of your associates and even more of your son." She nodded at the pain in his eyes at the mention of Draco, "I know you two are estranged and I don't want to add any fuel to that fire."

Lucius sighed, "Honestly, I don't know if things will ever change, but you would hardly be fuel. That fire was ignited long before he even went to Hogwarts. Perhaps that's why I'm so desperate to keep Teddy here." He placed a hand over hers on his cheek, "You both are my salvation, my proof that I'm not a horrible old man."

She chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure some of your coworkers would agree that you are, but I've never found that to be true." She sighed and leaned against him, wondering if his legs were asleep yet under her weight. "So, were those the only reasons you wanted to marry me?"

Lucius chuckled, "Well, I'll admit the idea of unrestricted sex is appealing and the fact that I could claim you as mine to anyone who cared to contest me is motivating."

Hermione shook her head and mumbled something that sounded very similar to, "Men!"

Lucius smirked, but his tone turned slightly serious, "I will also admit that I wanted your reputation to be protected should anything happen."

Hermione looked up at him sharply and he found himself lost when her eyes teamed with tears. She stood quickly and paced for a few minutes mumbling softly.

**

Lucius was slightly perplexed as he watched the woman he awaited to become his fiancée pace like a madwoman. He went over his words syllable by syllable searching for some slip he might have made, but unerringly came up with nothing; which led him to the assumption that she had clearly kept something from him, and he would simply have to wait it out – so he waited.

Hermione knew she had to face the music as it were. It was time. _But oh god, why does there have to be a time?!_ She paused in her pacing and took a few deep breaths, then turned and faced Lucius.

"About that "anything happening" thing … it won't," she stated softly, letting the words float in the crisp air, awaiting his reaction.

Lucius kept his face still, even while his thoughts began to whirl. "I'm afraid you'll have to expound upon that statement, my dear. I don't quite understand."

She sighed and moved to sit on the bench beside him, bowing her head and looking at the ground. "It started that night at the Ministry, I'm sure you remember?" She didn't wait for a response but could feel him stiffen at the mention of that horrible night. "It was Dolohov, he sent off some sort of curse before we could take him down. It hit me right in the abdomen, you've seen the scar."

He nodded but said nothing, letting her continue with the story.

"Well, Madame Pomfrey healed it, or we thought she did. During the years that followed I obviously didn't have much downtime and apparently took on a few other Dark curses during the final battle. A few months after the end of things, I started getting severe body tremors and migraines, my limbs would collapse and I had no idea why. They generally happened when no one was watching, but George Weasley saw one episode, although he thought I was merely drunk off my arse."

Lucius snorted at the absurd idea, considering anyone who had been drinking with Hermione would know she had the ability to drink an Irishman under the table – heaven forbid she not have control of any aspect of her life.

She twiddled her fingers for a moment, but continued. "I went into St. Mungo's and they started doing tests on me to figure out what was wrong. I kept it from Harry and Ron, I think that was the beginning of the end for us, truthfully. I didn't want to burden them with yet another thing. They were both beginning to rebuild and recover; it didn't seem fair to pull them down with me." She sighed and Lucius fought the urge to comment.

Hermione felt the thoughts hammering at her forehead, anxious to spill themselves as she fought to control her emotions. "I found out during one of my exams that Lavender was pregnant. About two years later and a hell of a lot of visits later, I found out I could never be. Dolohov's curse essentially crippled my womb and mangled the tubes. Unfortunately that was only one effect; it also caused a lot of nerve damage and muscle damage, ultimately affecting my lower bones. The cartilage is depleting at an accelerated rate - it's a bit like the Muggle disease, arthritis, but not quite. The Healers can't fix it, but they've slowed it some. However, they still only give me until I'm about 60 to be up and about. Around there I'll need to be put in a wheelchair, because my joints with have deteriorated and my pain levels will be severely high. "

She looked over at his stunned face, "I didn't tell you at first because we weren't that serious, and then I was scared that you would reject me. I wanted you to be with me for whom I was without the disease. And when we moved in together, I comforted myself saying that once it got too bad, I could leave and not be a burden to you."

She took a deep breathe and then let the words spill. "But now you've asked me to marry you, and the only thing I want to do is accept, but you needed to know that I could never give you another child – that's why I latched onto Teddy as much as I did. But I can never have a baby of my own; I can never be a full wife to you, Luc." She didn't turn her head away, forcing herself to memorize his shocked face and hurt eyes.

He turned his head slightly towards her, "I'm trying to process what you've given me, but do you think I could have an hour or two to do so? This is by no means a retraction of the offer; I just need time to think." He sounded like he was in shock, he knew, but he couldn't seem to make his voice lose that monotonic sound.

She nodded, tears blurring her eyes, but knowing that she should give him the same consideration he'd given her.

He nodded stiffly and headed inside, while she remained on the bench outside, head bowed and tiny tears dropping into the gravel walkway.

**

Lucius sat at his desk in shock. She'd kept something this major from him for _that_ long?! She was barren. Barren, because – essentially- of him. One of the most wonderful mother's would never be able to have children of her own. How cruel was that irony? Her broken eyes when he first took interest in her suddenly made sense, the sense that her world had been slowly crumbling was finally confirmed years later.

Was she perhaps simply a closeter – placing things like their relationship, her disease, or _any _unpleasantness in the closet until she absolutely couldn't ignore it anymore? It made no sense, she hated beating around the bush in any aspect, _but perhaps_, he mused, _it's the things that don't have an answer she doesn't want to think about._

She couldn't help that Dolohov - Lucius couldn't believe he'd ever considered himself a colleague of the man – had taken away her option to have children, she couldn't help that she'd fallen in love with the Malfoy patriarch – both things that had no solution, and were completely incompatible with her formative years.

Lucius hung his head, and truly realized the full extent of his actions in the previous years. For a man who had already been forced to change who he was, his morals, and be remorseful for actions he had taken responsibility for – the trial was ironically new. He had finally encountered one of his victims in the flesh, and he was in love with her. He couldn't see how she was able to look at him every day, knowing that he had led the raid that ultimately took her dreams away.

Having never really known her before she found she couldn't have children, he couldn't say how important it had been, but he could tell by the desolation in her eyes that she felt the loss every day of her life.

He stood and paced around the study, trying to overcome the guilt crashing down around him, the hurt that she hadn't told him, and the small pain that came from knowing he would never have a child with her.

He paused and glanced at the sentence written above, _how many times did "him" just appear in that sentence?_ He stood up quickly and rushed out of the study.

**

Hermione had hidden herself away in her library, a lovely room of mint greens, soft blues, and buttery yellows that soothed the soul and took one away from the often dreary days of English weather. She was curled on a comfortable white chaise lounge, the twin of the one in her dressing room, and held her _Hogwarts, a History_ close to her chest, drawing from it the comfort of an old friend that has seen many tears of sadness and happiness. She wasn't sure how Lucius would take what she had told him. They had never really mentioned children outside of the perfunctory questions about whether she had taken her potion or not.

She heard the door creak open and lifted her tear-stained eyes towards the mahogany wood doorway where Lucius stood watching her. She laid the book aside and swung her legs so that her feet could touch the floor. Lucius waved a hand to still her movements and walked to her. He stood in front of her, face unmoving, jaw flexed.

"I regret that you felt the need to hide something this big from me, but if you seriously think that's going to stop me from wanting to marry you, you're mad as a March hare."

Hermione looked at him, stunned.

He sat next to her and looked out unseeingly, "I've overcome a lifelong hatred, prejudices, and preconceived ideas that have led me to being with you. Did you really think that a thing like an incurable illness and an absence of more annoying children would really stop me from keeping you to myself? Hardly, my dear."

Hermione was speechless. She could tell he was fighting some unnamed emotion and knew he probably wasn't saying everything he thought, but sometimes secrets are meant to be kept until they can be better handled. She turned to him and took his cheek in her hand, "Then, Lucius Malfoy, yes, yes I will marry you."

He looked her in the eyes, nodded sharply and then tumbled her backwards onto the chaise lounge with a very passionate snog.

Because what else could you call something that joyful and uncalculated?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Priorities**

_Hospital_

She felt so warm and soft and comfortable, she never wanted to wake up. However, the light was calling to her and she felt like she couldn't refuse the answer. Slowly pulling herself out of the depths of liquid-like stupor, she made her way to the light streaming from her eyelids. Opening them slowly, all she saw was white and bright lights. Beginning to tremble, she wondered if maybe she should have listened to her parents and gone to church a bit more often … or ever. Then suddenly a white gloved hand waved itself in front of her eyes and a muffled voice called from what seemed a tunnel, "Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione fainted back away in confused relief.

**

After an interminable wait and a quick Healer's overview, Hermione had been transferred from the Manor to St. Mungo's for treatment. The stress had overcome her body, increasing the knots that often formed in her back and weakening the concentration she put into stabilizing her joints – inducing a collapse. The Healers wanted to drain her joints of the fluids that had built up and give her a few potions to ease the tension in her back and neck, before they would consider letting her go. They said she was too weak even before the collapse to have been doing what she was doing.

Lucius hung his head in his hands, as the Healer was telling him the diagnosis and planned treatment. He hadn't been paying close enough attention. The stress of their proposed new job, her friends slowly finding out, and Draco had taken away the attention from the one important thing in his life. Again, he was going to lose something because his life had been too important to him.

"Sir?" The Healer interrupted his thoughts, softly. "She also told me to tell you to stop wallowing, go send some owls and make sure the office knew she wouldn't be in for awhile."

Lucius chuckled and raised his head with a shake, "Alright. I'll be up in your owlery if you need me then."

The Healer nodded, shuffled back into Hermione's room, and then closed the door with a soft click.

Lucius slowly made his way up to the owlery, making a list in his head of the people he needed to contact. _Teddy, Draco, her parents, George, Bill, Weasley?, Potter?, the Longbottoms, Lovegood, Minerva? … Merlin, when did I become associated with all of these people?! _

He shook his head and scrunched his nose up at the smell of the owls as he entered the loft … _bloody woman should see what she makes me go through … can't even use the Manor owls._

**

Ron Weasley was sitting in his brother's, George's, kitchen watching Teddy Lupin play with Fred and Fred II. He chuckled to himself at the names, George, in lieu of losing another Fred, had seen that his old pal was aging, went out and bought another Old English sheepdog – and named it Fred II. Ron had called Teddy over and invited himself to a nightlong question-all of his brother and Teddy about Hermione and Lucius.

He found himself rather shocked at his own stupidity.

"Seriously, Ron, how did you two not see it? Or hear about it, really? I think our parents and Ginny are the only ones that don't know and I wouldn't be surprised if Mum and Dad _do_ actually know." George chuckled. "Must have been quite a show though. I think we've all had to deal with that once or twice – those two are impossible!"

Teddy choked, "Hey! I grew up with them! How do you think I felt? Mimi and Luc were great parents, never doubt it, but gods, they were, still are, the most oxymoronic couple. They hate others watching and judging, but then they go and do something purposely public." He shook his head, "I think they wanted you two to find out on your own, she was too scared to bring it up."

Ron grimaced, "But all these years? I mean, that's a long time, Ted."

Teddy shrugged, but George replied, "Yeah, but think about it Ron, after a few years past the opportunity had already been lost. I think she hoped that maybe if you and Harry found out on your own, it meant you cared. Twisted logic, but she _is_ a girl."

Ron shook his head, "She was always barmy that one."

Teddy flung a pillow at him, "Hey! That barmy is my Mimi, thank you."

George and Ron chuckled. Teddy Lupin had never grown out of calling Hermione, Mimi. It was the closest to a motherly sentiment she would allow, maintaining that she didn't want to steal Tonks' title.

Ron nodded an apology, "So they were married before even Harry and I were. Crazy. What was the wedding like?"

George shrugged, "I dunno. I wasn't there. Only Ted and Bill were there."

Ron gaped, "Bill?!"

George laughed outright. "Yeah, that old wolf has known for about as long as I have. He happened to be around when they decided to tie the knot, and being a pureblood, Lucius needed him to help tie the bond." George chuckled, "Nutters."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

George shook his head, "Oh, no. I'm not giving all the details; you've got to be able to pump Hermione for some information."

Ron groaned. "Well, when did you find out then?"

George sobered. "I both love and hate thinking of that day. For one thing it was the day I got 'ole Fred here, but it was also the last of Hermione's Healer appointments, you remember?"

Ron gave a confused look, "Healer appointments?"

George and Teddy traded shifty looks, and George replied, "She never told you that, either?"

Ron's eyes grew dark, "No."

George eased back on his chair, "Ah."

All three men eyed each other before Teddy cleared his throat, "Well this is awkward." Ron glared at him. Teddy gulped and began to talk quickly, "Well, I obviously don't know much about that day in particular, but I do know Mimi was going to Healer's to check on her scar - you know, Dolohov's?" Ron nodded, slowly. "Anyways, apparently it had some aftereffects they hadn't counted on. She'd been going to figure out why. They ended up giving her a diagnosis on it and I guess that was the day she went over to George's?" He looked over questioningly at George.

George nodded in the affirmative, "Yeah, Ted was with Harry on one of those rare spurts of god fatherliness he had." Teddy snorted and Ron glared. "Look, mate, Harry's a great man, but he sucks at responsibility."

Ron opened his mouth to rant, but Teddy stilled him with a hand. "If anyone should complain, it's me, and I don't. Mimi and Luc were great. Harry and even you, Ron, were fun uncles that I got to visit from time to time."

Ron slumped, "Yeah, Harry is kind of horrible with the taking care of things. Thank Merlin for Ginny."

George nodded. "Either way, that was the night she told me she was sleeping with Lucius Malfoy."

Ron went slack jaw, "Just like that?"

George laughed, "Just like that. I don't think she meant to tell me that, and I was in a right state after, I'll tell you. But, in the end, I wasn't one to judge – hell - I live above a joke shop with a dog named after my dead twin that I still talk to, not exactly a perfect life there." He gave a self-depreciating shrug. "But we're both happy with the lives we've pursued, and in the end, isn't that the priority?"

Ron didn't respond, but was thinking pensively. Teddy continued playing with the two dogs and George simply relaxed.

"That's how she knew Lavender was pregnant."

George's head shot up. Ron never spoke about that first pregnancy.

George nodded slowly, "Yeah. They were in the same ward."

Ron sighed. "What did Hermione get diagnosed with anyways?"

Teddy stiffened and George was about to respond, when suddenly all three jumped at the sound of a loud *SMACK* in the kitchen.

George groaned, "I _hate_ when the owls hit that window – it's not my fault I keep it clean!"

Teddy chuckled and Ron got up to go retrieve the poor smashed owl.

He came back in a moment with a raise eyebrow and a note in one hand. "It's from an _LM_. Came from St. Mungo's." He watched George's and Teddy's eyes shoot to the letter. George leapt up and snatched it away, ripping it open and reading it quickly. He brought anguished eyes to look at Ron and Teddy. "She's had another episode; we've got to go to St. Mungo's!"

Ron was mildly confused, but followed the two running men, figuring he'd get the full story some time or another.

The three apparated to St. Mungo's as soon as they hit the apparition point outside the shop.

**

Harry was drunk. No matter that it was going on 8 o'clock in the morning, no matter that he had to go to work in an hour, no matter that he had started drinking last night – he was still miserably, completely, stinking drunk.

Ginny looked into her husband's study and shook her head. She could surmise that something about Hermione had set her husband off, that and something about Lucius Malfoy, but beyond that, she'd gotten nothing from her husband. She frowned; _it's always Hermione that managed to get Harry in a tizzy_. _I bet even if I left him, he wouldn't be this bad. Well … maybe if it was for Draco Malfoy, but from what I've heard he's happily married – wanker. _She sighed and moved back to the kitchen to make up some hangover potion, she had a feeling he would need it in a half-hour or so.

Harry sat, staring at the wood-paneled wall across him. The lines were so fuzzy and kept moving around that it was a little difficult to keep them in his line of sight, but he was certainly doing his best! _Hermione and Lucius Malfoy! What bull! How the hell did she keep that from me for so long? __**Why?**_

A little voice chirped up inside his head, answering his thought, _Maybe because of how you're acting now?_

Harry shook his head and answered, _Even so, she shouldn't have taken away my right to approve or disapprove._

The voice seemed to snort, _Your right? It's her life! Who says you have any right over what she tells you or what she doesn't tell you?_

Harry frowned, _Well, yeah, but we're friends! She shouldn't keep things from me!_

The voice said exasperatedly_, Oh and she was the first you told about your marriage or your baby or anything?_

Harry sighed, _No, that was Ron, but we're best mates –_

_And you and she aren't?,_ asked the voice, smugly.

Harry put his spinning head in his hands and groaned, maybe, just maybe he was wrong. _But Lucius Malfoy!_

_And what's so wrong about that? She found someone who loves her and who she loves back. Merlin knows he's probably smart enough for her, and he can obviously take care of her._

_But he's a Death Eater!_

_**Was**_ _a Death Eater. Was, not is._

_But, but … she was tortured because of him! She almost got killed because of him! He hated her kind! We all almost died because of what he supported! I lost Sirius because of him!_

_Ah, so it's back to you again. You were also saved because of his family. Or don't you remember that part?_

_I do, I mean I have to; you never bloody let me forget it!_

_And you shouldn't or you'll become as prejudiced as those you used to fight. _

_I'm not like them!_

_Aren't you? Raiding houses because of blood-status. Making assumptions based on where people come from – sounds pretty familiar to me._

_I'm not, I'm not!_

_Ok, Mr. five-year-old, but expect me to say "I told you so." And now you should probably go take that hangover potion your wife is making. You **do** realize you're arguing with yourself?_

Harry groaned and shuffled into the kitchen.

Ginny smirked and held out a vial of smoking potion. "So are you going to tell me what caused this lovely spell or do I have to test your drunken seeker skills?"

Harry grouched, "Not now, Gin."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Potter. If you're going to come in at 5 in the morning stinking drunk and cursing Hermione Granger, you're going to tell me _what the hell_ is going on!"

"Malfoy. Hermione Malfoy." So said he snatched the vial from a slack jawed Ginny and smirked.

"Her- Hermione Malfoy!" She about gasped out the last word, making Harry laugh and choke on his hangover potion. "How'd she bag him?"

Harry really did choke on that question, "Wha'd'you mean by that? 'How'd she bag him?' How else, they went out, slept together probably, and got married … 15 years ago."

Ginny about collapsed. "But … but why would he go out with her?! And 15 years ago?! What the hell, Harry!"

Harry chuckled darkly and made his way to the kitchen window to intercept an owl that was winging its way towards them. "You've got me, Gin. I don't think I want to speak to her for a good long time, though – can you believe she kept this from me?!"

He opened the letter the owl held out and perused it quickly before doing a double take and gasping. "Shit! She's in the hospital!"

"What?!" Ginny threw her hands in the air. There went any chance of him explaining things.

"She's in the hospital. Had some sort of episode or whatever. Did you know she was sick?" Harry was frantically running through his thoughts, trying to find a memory of her saying she was sick.

Ginny sighed exasperatedly, "No!" This day was not going to go the way she planned, and while she certainly didn't wish Hermione sick, she would have been far more content if the bushy-haired bint had stayed out of her day.

Harry rushed to get his robe and wand, "I've got to go."

"But, Harry!" Ginny stared after her quickly departing husband in disbelief.

He turned at the door and looked at his confused and slightly angry wife, "I know, I'll be back later."

**

Hermione was sitting up against her pillows, looking out the frosted window as Lucius walked into the room. Her eyes immediately darted to the door and her face split into a relieved smile. Her smile faltered a little when his face remained in its stoic position. "Lucius?" she offered softly. She knew he'd been angry, but she hadn't thought he'd been this angry.

He came up next to her bed and scanned her quickly head to toe. She kept her questioning eyes on his as he took in the bandages that wrapped her torso and back, as well as the bandages that lined her arms where potions had been administered. Assuring himself that she seemed to be quite whole, he kneeled down and put his head in her surprised hands. He groaned, "Don't you ever do that to me again, you horrible, horrible woman."

She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. "I'm sorry Lucius; I hadn't paid any attention to the signs and didn't realize that I was as close as I was."

He growled, "Well that should be your number one priority and mine will be making sure you keep yours." He stood back up, but kept one of her hands in his, almost as though he couldn't bear to let her skin go. "I had to use a Mungo's owl," he griped moodily.

Hermione couldn't help the giggle, but sobered as she examined her bandages. "It was bad this time?"

Lucius sighed and nodded, "Your back isn't getting any better by any means. They're saying you need to start on the relaxing potions or at least be doing some therapy."

She huffed, "I refuse to be mind drugged. And you know I have no time to deal with incompetent therapists!"

Lucius looked his wife in the eye, "You'll be making time, wife. It hurts and you're going to deal with it. I'm not folding like I have in the past. We're going to age together and you don't get to have a head start, thank you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but tucked her arguments away for a rainy day, he'd fold … somehow. She glanced around, "No one else here to keep you company?"

He chuckled, "Oh there's plenty of people here, and the Healers are having a field day keeping them quiet. You've got the whole Weasley clan here and a few other hanger-ons."

She glanced back at the door as though it might bite her and said softly, "Oh, lovely."

He smirked, "I had to have something to torture you with."

She glared at him, but couldn't keep it up. She lifted her hand to his shadowy chin and pulled him down for a soft kiss. "I'm sorry," she whispered against his lips and kissed him softly again.

He pulled back slightly and let his forehead rest against hers. "We're going to have to talk about the other night, but it can wait." She nodded and pulled back with a sigh.

"I don't suppose I could just apparate out of here, now?"

Lucius chuckled, "No, I don't think that's an option, quite yet. You get to be briefed by the Healers and then checked over before we're allowed to leave." He paused and listened to the escalating sound outside, "Do you want to take care of a little of that?"

She waved her hand wearily at the door and it opened. Lucius growled softly at her wandless magic and whispered harshly in her ear, "You're not to be doing that?!"

She looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow, "Then be faster next time."

He reminded himself that he did, in fact, love his wife very, very, very much – despite the absurd urge to strangle her.

**

"Harry, you shouldn't have walked out on her like that." Ron had been separated from Harry by George after insinuations by both that they were the reasons Hermione was here.

"Me?!" Harry practically squeaked. "She walked out on us when she married that bastard!"

Ron was saved an answer when his mother's voice suddenly cut in and said, "I'm pretty sure Abraxas and his wife were married before they had Lucius, Harry."

This time it was Ron that squeaked, "You knew?!"

Molly snorted, "Of course, I knew. I've known since I checked the marriage license book at the Ministry for yours and Ginny's entries to make sure they were filed away properly. I decided to look up a few others and ran across theirs." She looked between Harry and Ron and shook her head, "Are you two really fighting while your best friend lies in a hospital bed?"

Ron gave up the glared he was shooting at Harry, "They won't tell us anything and neither George nor Teddy will let on."

Molly glanced towards George and nodded. "As it should be. It's her news, let her finally tell you."

Suddenly, Hermione's door opened and the group could see her sitting up with Lucius at her side. They made to rush to her side, but she held up her hand, "Let me see my Teddy first, please."

Harry bit his lip from surprise. Despite the knowledge that Hermione had taken care of Teddy, he'd never quite seen how close the two were – he was the boy's godfather, he'd assumed he was closer to him than any of the others.

Teddy hurried in and the group watched him practically engulf Hermione in a hug. What surprised most of the group however, was the fond look Lucius shot the two as he simply held Hermione's hand and patted Teddy's back.

Hermione let Teddy go with a few soft words and then motioned for George and Bill to come in and talk to her. She scanned the group and nodded softly at Molly Weasley, who returned the favor.

As the little groups entered and left the room, Harry and Ron stood outside, awkwardly wondering what exactly would happen when she allowed them in. Neville and Luna finally left and Hermione called out tiredly, "Ron? Harry? Would you like to come in?"

They shuffled in, heads down. "We're sorry 'Mione," murmured Ron.

Hermione chuckled, "No you're not, and it wasn't your fault." She squeezed Lucius' hand and continued, "It was my own fault for not paying attention to my body. You two just caused a bit of the distraction is all."

Harry glanced at the joined hands of Hermione and Lucius and couldn't help the sneer, but bit back his words.

Hermione nodded at him. "I'd like to talk to you two about why I'm in here before any more mud slinging happens. Would that be ok?"

Harry opened his mouth, but Ron beat him to it, "That's exactly what we want 'Mione."

So the former members of the Golden Trio and Lucius Malfoy sat for the rest of the afternoon at St. Mungo's and discussed the past events leading up to Hermione's current stay in the hospital.

Harry looked at Lucius with wide eyes, "You married her even though she'd lied and was sick?"

Lucius bit back a growl, "Of course I did you dolt. If you hadn't figured it out, I … I care strongly for your friend and nothing as small as some illness was going to get in the way of that. You clearly need to check your priorities Mr. Potter if you don't believe your friend worth that."

Harry drew a breath, "That's not what I meant … I just … well."

Ron interrupted, "What he means to say is he wouldn't have seen you as stepping in for that. We clearly have a lot to learn about Hermione and her husband."

Hermione beamed at him through her fatigued eyelids.

Lucius noticing the wan look she gave nodded at the two boys and said coldly, "It's time you left. You'll have time to talk to my wife another day."

The two agreed and bade Hermione goodbye before leaving her alone with Lucius and Teddy who walked back in as the other two left.

"Hey, Mimi." Teddy came to the side of the bed as Lucius sat next to Hermione on the bed and pulled her to lie against him.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm sorry I'm not much for conversation right now." She smiled sleepily, curling into Lucius' warmth. She glanced lovingly up at Lucius, "I love you."

Lucius met her gaze and whispered back, "And I, you. Now sleep, you silly woman."

Teddy nodded in agreement, fighting the unmanly tears at seeing her in such a weakened state. He whispered as her breathing evened out, "Is she going to be alright, really?"

Lucius looked at the younger man and said softly, "Ted, I don't think we'll ever know. But you're welcome to pull up that chair over there if you'd like to stay. The Healers have said she'll be better tomorrow and will probably be able to leave."

Teddy nodded and slid into the chair, allowing his own eyes to close.

Lucius checked to make sure that Teddy was calming down before losing himself in Hermione's pale face. _She would be alright._ He just had to hold onto that thought.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: An End and a Beginning**

December 5th, 2002

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in the past few months, my work at the Ministry has picked up considerably and I've been inundated with work. I'm writing to tell you that I've recently become engaged. I know this is something that I should probably be telling you in person – but as you've elected to move back to Australia without telling me, you've made it slightly difficult. However, that was not the reason I'm writing this letter, I wanted to invite you to my wedding to Lucius Malfoy. _

_Yes, the Malfoy that you may recall me having mentioned in the past, but (and I know this will not be adequate) he has changed since those years. As cliché as it will sound, I do love him and I would like for you to have a chance to know him. If you do decide to come, please give me a call and I'll have a Portkey made for you. If you decide to not respond, I will assume that you would prefer I leave you alone and shall not pursue any further correspondence. _

_Your daughter,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Mum and Dad, I wish things could have been different – but you're alive, and if I hadn't done what I did, I don't think you would be. I miss you._

_**_

December 10th, 2002

_Hermione,_

_We appreciate your attempt to include us in your current happiness. However, considering the fact that your happiness has come at the price of a man twice your age who once attempted to kill you, we do not feel the need to partake in it with you. We hope that you live a long and happy life – but seeing you grow in it is simply too hard._

_We no longer know the woman you've become and while we appreciate what you did for us, we still cannot condone it. We will always love our little girl, but she left us a long time ago._

_Yours,_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. We've attached our wedding gift with the letter._

**

Hermione spent the next day scrubbing down Andromeda's house, furtively glancing at a new photo on the mantle every few minutes. The photo featured a happy young couple standing behind an excited little girl, busy blowing out candles in the form of a "10."

**

December 15th, 2002

A swift tapping echoed through the hallway, alerting the young office assistant of an approaching visitor. She scanned the visitor list in confusion, noting that there were no expected visitors for that time. The tapping stopped outside the door and she lifted her head to see a tall, blonde and extremely well known wizard walk into the office. She gulped under the full extent of his gaze and fluttered her eyelashes unconsciously.

He smirked. Glancing around and then focusing back on her, he said, "I'm here to see Bill Weasley."

She stuttered under the force of that unholy smirk, "Oh .. oh, um yes, Sir!" She paused to look at the tablet, ascertaining whether Bill had someone in the office or not. "Mr. Weasley seems to be free at the moment if you would like to step into his office. It's the last office down the hall on the right."

The smirking Malfoy bowed his head towards her and she could feel her knees weaken slightly, _oh that mouth!_ "Thank you Madame," was all he said as he took off down the hallway.

She jumped after a second and then tapped a square on her desk hurriedly, alerting Bill to an incoming visitor.

Bill jumped as the bell above the door rang softly. He cursed and looked at his agenda, unsure of who could be coming to meet with him. He stood and cleared some of the papers off his desk quickly. He heard a tapping sound outside his door and cursed once more in his head.

"Come in, Malfoy," Bill called out.

The door eased open and Lucius Malfoy stepped into the office. Bill marveled at how a man who had gone through as much as he had still managed to fill a room with as much presence as this one.

"Weasley," Lucius greeted.

The two men stood for a moment, looking each other in the eye, sizing up the other. Lucius nodded his head first, knowing that as it was Bill's office, he should acknowledge acceptance first. Bill motioned with a hand for Lucius to sit down at one of the leather chairs in front of the desk.

Once both men were seated, Bill spoke, "So what is it that you needed, Lucius?"

"Hermione and I plan to marry," Lucius spoke baldly, enjoying the shock apparent on the younger man's face.

"You WHAT?!" the redhead whispered squeakily.

Lucius smirked and spoke slowly, "I proposed and she accepted."

Bill waved a hand, "I gathered _that_. I meant … well I don't know what I meant, but jumping hippogriffs!"

Lucius sneered, "I assure Mr. Weasley, I am not forcing this upon her."

Bill glanced at him in shock, "Gods, no! I didn't mean that. Hermione's damn stubborn, so I don't doubt it – I guess I'm just surprised, is all."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow, "I assure you, we're both not the people we were three years ago. It's actually been a well-thought out process. However, I am not here to explain the details of my relationship."

This time it was Bill who raised an eyebrow while Lucius continued, "She was hoping that you and your wife would stand for me and Hermione for our bonding, on Christmas Eve." Lucius searched Bill's face for a reaction and added, "George will be standing as Hermione's male representative."

Bill felt his own eyebrows shoot up. "Wait, the only reason you would need … fucking fireballs, Malfoy you're doing a blood bond?!" Bill stood and began to pace while Lucius watched on amusedly, "That's the only reason you'd need a pureblood and a couple representing you … great Merlin – how'd you get her to agree to that?!" Bill turned to Lucius questioningly. "And why us?!"

"Skillful manipulation," was the answer given.

Bill grimaced, "I _**did not**_need that imagery. Thank you."

Lucius sneered, "As to the latter part – it is rather difficult to find those one can trust these days, especially when most of one's former acquaintances are in Azkaban or dead."

Bill winced again, but another though permeated his mind and he blurted out, "Does she even know the implications of the blood bond?"

Lucius stared at Bill for a moment before Bill shook his head, "Of course, sorry. Hermione has probably known marriage bonds in and out since I got married."

"Actually, since the Triwizard tournament; apparently the young Mister Krum was quite ambitious in his affections."

Bill chuckled and shook his head. "Well Lucius, I've got a meeting in a few moments, but once I've talked it over with Fleur, I'll get back to you. As of right now, I don't foresee a problem."

Lucius nodded in thanks. He stood gracefully and swept out of the office, leaving Bill to bury his head in his hands. He massaged his forehead for a moment, murmuring, "Oh, Hermione. What've you gotten into now?"

**

Same day

The Leaky Cauldron

"Ron! How many ti-" Hermione huffed angrily at the redhead chewing an overlarge bite across from her.

"Hermione let him alone. If he hasn't gotten it by now, he won't." Harry sighed tiredly, dealing with his two peace-challenged friends was not what he had in mind for the afternoon.

"Fine!" Hermione sniffed and sipped her mulled wine.

Ron snorted and attempted to speak, "Hesh! I'wm nowt thaht bahd!" Unfortunately, in the attempt, various food particles managed to escape.

"Oh! Gross!" Hermione scooted back her chair and ran a napkin over her blouse.

"Guys!" Harry snapped.

Ron gulped and then smirked. "What's wrong with you, Harry? Ginny pushing for that ring again?"

Harry growled and Hermione stretched out her left hand on the table, aware that she would soon be gaining that ring that Ginny wanted so much from her own boyfriend.

"Yes, dammit. And, pardon this Ron, but its hell. The more she pushes, the more I want to drag my feet." Harry ran his hand through his black hair, making it stand straight as usual.

"You don't have to tell me, mate." Ron nodded sympathetically.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Speaking of rings …"

Both boys glanced at her, "Yeah, what do you think, Hermione? How should I handle Ginny?" questioned Harry.

Ron piped in, "And Lavender!"

Hermione sighed, "Well, tell them you aren't ready? I don't know. I don't see why you can't commit either. But if you aren't, you aren't."

Ron sighed, "But why are they so set on it? It's just a piece of gold and paper!"

Hermione shook her head, "If that's what you think, no wonder they're frustrated." She took a sip of wine and then continued. "It's much more than that. It's a symbol of your commitment to them."

Ron shook his head, "But if we've said we're committed, then they should trust us!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Like I trusted you?"

Harry snorted and Ron blushed.

Hermione nodded, "Exactly. They've both seen firsthand what could happen. You just need to be honest – you'll know when the step is right."

Harry chuckled, "Thanks, Hermione. Lucky we have a girl around to help us."

Hermione snorted and murmured, "That, or I could be going through it myself."

Ron shook his head, "You're lucky, you don't have to deal with another person. Good ole Hermione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, "And what makes you think I don't?"

Ron snorted, "For one, you've got Teddy. Two, you're going to the Christmas Ball with Malfoy."

Hermione frowned, "I don't see how those exclude having a partner?"

Harry grinned, "Well, you're never going to let a bloke get close to Teddy and if you did, he'd probably run once he heard you had a kid. And as for Malfoy, if you had a guy, you wouldn't go with _him_."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words in the face of such blatant disregard for her, instead opting for another tact to tell them about her nuptials. "So you're coming to the ball?"

Both men laughed, "Gods, no. You're joking, right? We always go to dinner with Mum Christmas Eve. Remember? Everyone's coming, 'cept Bill and them, I think – Fleur probably wants to visit her family," Ron offered.

Hermione fought to keep her face straight. "Oh, right." Ever since she and Ron had broken up, it was always awkward for her to join in the festivities with the Weasleys. She was still welcome, but when it came to family – she still theoretically had her own.

Harry nodded and then tilted his head, "Say Hermione, instead of just dropping off Teddy for dinner," she felt her hopes rise a little, "why don't you keep him with you? I bet he'd enjoy the ball!"

Hermione felt the last strings of belonging that she'd felt to the two men in front of her slowly slip away. When had they become so _different?_ She nodded her head slowly and said, "Sure, Harry. I'm sure Teddy would love it."

She opened her mouth to finally tell them about the engagement, the three years of dating Lucius Malfoy … and realized she just couldn't. These two men were not ones who would understand that she was, in fact, ready for that kind of a commitment and with that man. She shook her head slightly, looked at Ron and Harry and said softly, "I've got to run, but I'll catch up with you later."

Within a few minutes, she was walking out the door into Diagon Alley and contemplating how her friendships had changed so much in the past few years. She had increasingly noticed that while she, Ron and Harry continued with their lunches, it felt more like an obligation than a respite from the daily norm. She sighed, straightened her shoulders and apparated to find Lucius and see if he'd convinced Bill to be present at the wedding.

**

December 24th, 2002

Malfoy Manor, Gloucestershire

Stepping into the bracing, cold air of one of Gloucestershire's winter evenings, Hermione let a little shiver overtake her frame. She brought her hands up to rub her exposed arms and stepped lightly towards the stone railing that lined the back porch. Reaching the railing, she took a deep breath and absorbed the power of the stars lighting up the sky. _They are never as impressive as when there is no light and it's too cold to stay out long. _

She sighed and shifted her ball gown to avoid brushing the moist stones of the railing and porch. The gown was a princess' dream: built with a full skirt of layers of white chiffon, and a fitted bodice, trimmed in small white seed pearls. A forest green velvet ribbon was tied around her waist around her ribcage – alluding to the Christmas season. Her red velvet cloak had long-since been discarded, it being too cumbersome when the dancing began.

The annual Malfoy Christmas Ball was, as usual, a hit. The various employees of the Ministry, friends of both Hermione and Lucius, as well as the social elite of their world were all in attendance. She was content with the turn out and pleased that not too many spectacles had occurred so far in the evening.

The ballroom was a vision of magically falling snowflakes, sparkling tinsel and glistening, snow-tipped evergreen trees. She felt inordinately proud of her decorating, knowing that it was up to the Malfoy standard. She smirked at how Narcissa might react to see the splendor of the ballroom without her meddling hand, now. Hermione sniffed a little at the reminder of her fiancée's first wife.

Scanning the dark horizon, she imagined she could see the distant Forest of Dean – an irony she contemplated often. Lucius had moved his Manor's location to Gloucestershire, near the Forest of Dean. When Hermione had moved in, she felt it some kind of poetic justice that she would find a sort of peace, this close to that forest once more.

She stiffened as she heard footsteps and stepped swiftly to the side of the porch, melting into the shadows quickly and silently.

"Why, _Lucius_ this has been absolutely wonderful," a familiar voice attempted to purr. Hermione frowned and peered into the pooling light that had appeared with a short woman and larger masculine presence.

"Indeed, Madame, I've been pleased with the turnout. Now, what was it that you wanted to address with me?" Her lover's tone was businesslike and curt, Hermione was pleased to note.

The woman simpered and Hermione twitched, "Oh, _Lucius_, surely, you must know?" She stepped toward him.

He matched her step, taking one backwards warily. "Madame Smattery, I'm fairly sure _we_ have very different ideas about why we're out here."

Madame Smattery stepped forward once more, "Oh, but Lucius, surely you see the possibilities between us!"

Lucius stood up straight, "Madame, I think you have deeply misinterpreted something."

Hermione by this time was smirking and spotting the bucket of ice near her - used to keep the air moist on the porch - she took out her wand and murmured a quiet "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The ice bucket lifted up into the air and floated over to the two figures. It stopped above their heads and Lucius, spotting the movement, moved back slowly, as not to alert Smattery to its presence. Hermione slowly tilted the ice bucket and the ice shifted quickly, spilling over the sides and pouring onto the unsuspecting older woman. Smattery shrieked and scrambled out of the way, slipping on the ice chips sliding over the floor. Still shrieking as the bucket followed her; she made her way slipping and sliding over to the double doors and ran through them quickly.

Hermione stopped the bucket as the poor woman went through the doors and fought down her chuckles.

Suddenly her hands had been manacled and she was pulled to a hard chest. Lucius wrapped her wrists together behind her back with one hand while pulling her chin up to face him with the other. "That was a rather nasty trick, my dear."

Hermione fought his hands for a moment, her eyes darkening with the instinctual desire to break free. "She deserved it."

He smirked darkly and whispered his thumb over her cheek. "And what were you doing out here all alone? A quiet assignation perhaps? Doubts?"

She shook her head as much as he would allow, "You know it wasn't. And I have no doubts unless you do. I'm ready for this, Lucius."

He sneered, "And yet you never told _them_."

She sighed and shifted her eyes. "I tried." His hands stiffened on her skin. "I did! You know I did. It wasn't right."

Lucius growled, "It wasn't right, or you're ashamed? Perhaps you should be honest, on this, your final night to be free."

Hermione's eyes shot back to his own and she glared, "How _dare_ you say that. You _know_ I am not ashamed. You _know_ that if it weren't for you and your hatred of the press, that I would gladly marry you in the middle of the street." She paused and then took another breath. "It wasn't right, because they are no longer my closest friends."

**

Hermione fell into a mint green chaise lounge in one of the side parlors, relieved that the last guest had left. She put her hand over her eyes and shifted her silver-blue dancing slippers off her feet. Relaxing back she gave herself a moment to contemplate the event to follow, the consequences that were sure to follow and the meaning it would have upon the rest of her life.

She jolted when she heard the clock chime 11:30, and jumped up. She slipped on her shoes and set out to set up the observatory they'd chosen for the ceremony. George, Bill and Fleur were due around 11:45 and Hermione wanted to have it set up by then.

Lucius was busy with Teddy in the meantime, working to keep the young metamorphmagus awake. "Come on now, Ted. You've got to stay up for Mimi."

"O-o-otay, Uncle Luc," yawned Teddy. They sat in the sitting room off Teddy's bedroom, having just fit Teddy back into his tux after his short nap during the ball. Both Hermione and Lucius wanted to be sure the little boy would get enough sleep, despite the festivities.

Lucius smiled down at the sleepy boy, chuckling to himself at the boy's red and green hair. He and Hermione had given up on attempting to regulate the various hair colors – often appreciating the hints that the color gave.

He heard the sound of voices in the foyer, so picking up the drowsy boy; he carried him down to the ground floor to welcome George, Fleur and Bill. Hermione had told him to stay away from the observatory until the three had arrived, so he and Teddy had taken refuge upstairs. Arriving on the stairs, he gave a nod to the three upturned heads. "Good evening, Misters Weasley and Mrs. Weasley."

Fleur tilted her head, while Bill and George replied, "Malfoy."

Fleur watched the sleepy boy as Lucius descended the last stair and said softly, "He must be tired after the ball."

Lucius nodded stiffly, "He is indeed. Now, we must get to business. Mrs. Weasley and George, I believe Hermione is waiting for you in the second drawing room on the left. Bill, the binder needs to speak with you, so you follow me."

The four split up, Fleur and George finding an impatient Hermione in the drawing room. Fleur rushed to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Oh, my dear, how wonderful for you." Hermione let the older woman embrace her for a few moments, letting the compassion from the half-Veela envelope her. Despite it being by choice, the knowledge that not many knew or supported her marriage was quite disheartening.

George cleared his throat and Hermione stepped back sheepishly, holding out her arms to her best male friend. "Oh, George," she murmured. They hugged for another few moments, Hermione careful to not wrinkle or upset her dress.

Fleur clapped her hands after checking a clock and said softly, "Hermione we've got to go!" She placed the Galway-lace veil, which Hermione's mother had given her when she turned 15, on the crown of Hermione's head, making sure it aligned with her chignon. She lifted the lace over Hermione's face and murmured at the effect. Fleur stepped back and left the room to alert Lucius, Bill and Teddy.

Hermione took a deep breath, took the bouquet of orchids that George had grabbed from the table and stepped to the doorway. George stepped up beside her and looked down, "You sure you wanna marry this mutt?"

Hermione let out a choked laugh, "Yes! I think it's time I finally took my own path."

George nodded, "Well, let's go then. But don't think I won't kill him if he hurts you."

Hermione wrapped her arm through his and squeezed his hand, "I know. That's why I love you so much. Now let's go before he starts pouting."

**

Hermione and Lucius stood before their trusted witnesses, hands wrapped in white silken scarves, slightly stained where the cuts for the blood taken from their palms were. As the ageing, family minister of Lucius finished his slow binding of their hands, they felt a flash as the bonds tightened under the older man brought his wand over the binding and then a light permeated the observatory, before dimming and then disappearing with the white cloth.

The old man wheezed, "And so, with promises of love, fidelity, devotion, and faith - with the support of your witnesses and sponsors, I pronounce you Wizard and Witch, Husband and Wife, Lucius and Hermione Malfoy. He nodded at Lucius, "You may now present your wife with the outward sign of this binding."

Lucius bent towards Teddy and took one of the two rings the awed little boy carried.

Lucius smirked at the teary-eyed Hermione and slipped an elegant, marked by time, thick silver band onto her left ring finger, with only the simple decoration of the small family crest on the top of the ring.

The binder nodded and then looked to Hermione, "Now, you Madame, may present your husband with the outward sign of your binding."

Hermione took Lucius' left hand in her own and slipped a matching ancient ring, this one with a larger Malfoy crest.

The two clasped hands, magic thrumming along their arms, as though approving the match.

The man clasped his own hands together and said, finally, "The ceremony is over; you may now kiss the bride as I present you before your peers in our magical community and Magic itself. Live long and prosperous lives together."

And as the giant hall clock struck twelve, Lucius lowered his head to Hermione's and took her lips in a short but marking kiss. The company clapped and moved to embrace the newlyweds, as the binder slowly slipped out of the room. The five adults celebrated for a little while, until Hermione discovering the ever-so-sleepy Teddy asleep on the floor, moved to put the dear little boy to bed. Fleur, Bill and George said their goodbyes softly and left for their own homes.

After Hermione had finished changing and tucking Teddy into bed, she slipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Turning around, she bumped into a firm chest, and looking up she saw steely eyes looking down at her.

She licked her lips, "Hello, Husband."

He smirked at her nervous reaction, "Hello, Wife. I believe we have some business to finish from the porch earlier."

Hermione shivered in anticipation.


End file.
